Dual Keyblade Wielder
by arikakun
Summary: "I keep having this same dream...a cloaked man talking to me claiming that I'm a Keyblade Master, and that he knows me. Before he disappears he says I have to choose between destruction or salvation of the worlds and it's my destiny, but destinies can be changed right?" Riku X OC
1. Prologue: Destiny Island

_I keep having this same dream…_

_A man dressed in a black hooded cloak…tells me I'm the dual key blade wielder…a Princess even  
_

_And the path I choose will either lead to salvation or…_

_The destruction of the worlds._

_"It's your destiny" he says..._

_Destiny can be changed right?_

* * *

"Mitsu?"

"…."

"Hell-o Mitsu,"

"…."

"This is Sora on Destiny Island calling Mitsu. Do you hear me Mitsu?" Sora said between his cupped hands

The snoozing girl, Mitsu, had long blue hair and blue eyes, swatted at Sora, Sora laughed and poked her.

"Wake up sheez…," Sora said. Mitsu slowly opened her eyes.

"Uhn…Sora?" Mitsu asked confused as she sat up.

"Rise and shine...were you dreaming again?" Sora asked.

"Kinda," Mitsu replied.

Sora looked at Mitsu then at her necklace. Mitsu's necklace was a strange shape, it looked like a heart but it wasn't, he couldn't quite put his finger on it and was constantly curious about it.

"You know you never told where you got that necklace from," Sora said pointing at her necklace. Mitsu looked down at her necklace.

"Oh this thing…someone gave it to me when I was little, I don't remember who," Mitsu replied.

"That's a bummer," Sora said as he sat cross legged in the sand.

Sora and Mitsu were on the sandy beach right outside their little town they lived in, they were looking towards their 'kingdom' across the water.

"So…are the others over there already?" Mitsu asked as she stretched.

Sora looked towards the boats and saw that Kairi's boat was gone, and Riku's boat was still there.

"It looks like Kairi is there already… and I think Riku is still sleeping," Sora said as he looked at Mitsu.

"He probably still is sleeping," Mitsu stated and rose to her feet.

"You should go wake him up," Sora said as he stood up.

"Do I have to?" Mitsu asked.

"He'd probably kill me if I set foot in his room while he's sleeping again," Sora said with a huge grin.

"That's because you scared the crap outta him with your psychotic moose doll thing," Mitsu giggled.

"It was funny! You should have been there, he screamed like a little girl," Sora said and laughed.

"Riku screaming like a little girl sounds pretty ridiculous," Mitsu said and laughed.

"You should of saw his face! Priceless!" Sora said with a huge grin on his face again.

Sora had been feeling a lot more mischievous lately and his pranks were all geared towards Riku, he knew not to attack Kairi, and he definitely knew that Mitsu would beat him to a pulp if he tried. Mitsu was the opposite of Kairi, Kairi was the fragile female out of the group of friends, and then there was Mitsu the tomboy out of the group.

Sora and Mitsu had a small laughing fit before they decided to get moving.

"Ok I'll go get him," Mitsu said.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll meet you guys on the other side," Sora said. Mitsu nodded and began to walk towards Riku's house.

* * *

A few minutes later Mitsu arrived at Riku's house and knocked on the door. Riku's mother let her in.

"Hello," Mitsu said as she smiled at Riku's mother and walked in.

"Hello there Mitsu. Coming to wake up Riku? Where's Sora?" She asked.

"Yep I'm coming to wake up Riku in place of Sora," Mitsu replied and smiled nervously. Riku's mother smiled as she closed the door behind Mitsu.

"Perhaps that's a good thing instead of taking a few years off of Riku's life by scaring him half to death," Riku's mother gave a small laugh, Mitsu giggled.

"You know where to find him," His mother said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Mitsu said and made her way up to Riku's room. She quietly oped the door and peeked inside, she shook her head at what she saw.

Riku was shirtless and happily sleeping in a dimly lit room, with half the blankets on the floor and the other half covering his lower half. Mitsu walked over to the curtains.

"RISE AND SHINE RIKU!" Mitsu yelled as she opened the curtains, Riku lifted his head up and cracked open an eye to see who was disturbing his slumber. Riku groaned and quickly covered his head using a pillow to hide from the light of the sun.

"Get up Riku!" Mitsu said as she walked over to the other side of his bed and opened the curtains. Riku grunted, his grunt muffled by the pillow over his head. Mitsu huffed and yanked the pillow from him and whacked him with it.

"Uhn!" Riku grunted.

"Up!" Mitsu yelled as she held his pillow above her head ready to hit him again. Riku held up his hand trying to block the pillow.

"I'm up I'm up…calm down," Riku said as he slowly sat up.

"Good," Mitsu said and smiled. She tossed the pillow on his bed, then walked over to the balcony doors and opened them.

"Why…are you up so early?" Riku asked as he stared at Mitsu groggily.

"It's not early. It's the afternoon," Mitsu replied and looked at him from the balcony doors. Riku looked at Mitsu, and she at him. After a few moments Mitsu crossed her arms.

"Are you going to get dressed or are we going to have a staring contest?" Mitsu asked.

"I prefer the staring contest. I've always thought your eyes were kind of cute," Riku replied. Mitsu's eye twitched. Riku chuckled and got out of bed, Mitsu threw some clothes at him.

"Get dressed!" She yelled while blushing.

"oof! Fine Fine!" Riku groaned as he stretched. Mitsu looked at Riku but then quickly looked away realizing he was in his boxers, she blushed even deeper.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about morning wood?" Mitsu quipped. Riku looked at Mitsu and smirked, he knew that she was blushing because of his lack of clothing.

"Wanna take care of it for me?" Riku asked.

"You're such a pervert Riku," Mitsu commented, Riku chuckled.

"Sometimes…but I don't have to worry about morning wood," Riku said as he walked into the bathroom to change.

"That's because you're impotent," Mitsu snickered. Riku glared at her before he closed the door, Mitsu laughed.

* * *

Kairi was walking around the island by herself when she saw Sora lying on the beach, she peeked around a giant leaf and realized that he was sleeping. She sighed and threw a small pebble at Sora. The pebble hit Sora directly in his head.

"OW! What the heck!" Sora yelled as he sat up and looked around.

Kairi walked from behind the giant leaf giggling.

"OW! Kairi! What the heck was that for?" Sora asked while rubbing his forehead.

"You sir are sleeping on the job," Kairi replied.

"Sleeping on the job? Mitsu and Riku aren't even here yet!" Sora protested.

"Uh-huh," Kairi replied.

"Cut him some slack Kairi. He's a natural born slacker," Riku said as he walked towards Kairi and Sora.

"You couldn't even wait 20 minutes for us to get here geez," Mitsu said as she also walked towards the two.

"I got bored…then I got sleepy," Sora replied as he looked at his friends.

"Natural born slacker indeed," Kairi said and walked towards the shed, Riku chuckled and followed Kairi.

"You should probably get that fixed," Mitsu said and started walking towards the shed.

"H-Hey!" Sora said as he stumbled to get up.

"Don't give up on me!" Sora whined.

"We're almost done with the raft right?" Mitsu asked.

"Yeah, just a few things and we are done," Riku replied.

"Awesome," Mitsu replied.

"We can look for food and other things we might need," Kairi added.

"Yeah," Mitsu agreed.

"Sora let's hurry and finish the raft tonight so we can leave early tomorrow morning," Riku said.

"Sounds like a plan, let's do this Riku," Sora smirked and so did Riku.

"That leaves us Mitsu," Kairi said.

"Ok!" Mitsu replied.

Sora and Riku went off to find the rest of the supplies to finish the raft while the girls went to go find the food and necessities.

"Since you can climb trees let's get some coconuts," Kairi said. Mitsu laughed.

"What about you? I know you can climb trees too," Mitsu added.

"I'm not in the right clothes to climb trees, you are though," Kairi said sheepishly. Mitsu looked at her clothes, Kairi was right she was wearing clothes more considered for climbing, dark blue capris that had suspenders attached to them, a white tank top and a short black jacket.

"Oh fine...," Mitsu sighed as she sized up the tree that was in front of her. Kairi giggled behind her.

* * *

"So the raft is finished," Riku said as he watched the sunset from their the giant Paopu fruit tree root.

"That means that this will be our last sun set from here…," Kairi added

"So let's enjoy it!" Mitsu added.

"Sounds like a plan," Sora said.

The four young teenagers continued to watch the sun set in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Riku," Sora started.

"Yeah?" Riku asked.

"I challenge you to a fight," Sora said as he looked down from the Paopu fruit tree root.

"Heh, you're just gonna lose again Sora," Riku said as he looked up at Sora.

"We'll see about that!" Sora said as his eye twitched as he remembered all the times he and Riku sparred. He lost majority of those fights.

"I wanna fight too," Mitsu said as she looked over her shoulder at the two boys. Kairi hopped off the root and started running.

"Last one there fights last not including me!" Kairi yelled as she ran towards the hut.

"H-Hey!" Sora yelled. Mitsu quickly got up and started running after Kairi, Riku smirked and took off running leaving Sora behind.

"H-HEY You jerks!" Sora yelled again and jumped off running after his three friends.

Within a few seconds the teenagers were on the beach, Mitsu and Riku both had wooden swords in their hands, staring each other down.

"Go!" Kairi yelled. Sora sat cross legged on the beach pouting, he was the last one there so he was fighting last.

"This sucks!" Sora pouted.

Riku dashed at Mitsu and effortlessly swiped horizontally at Mitsu, Mitsu swiftly dodged his horizontal swipe from , she retaliated with a vertical swipe from her borrowed wooden sword. Riku jumped back and charged, Mitsu also charged. Their wooden swords clacked against each other. Riku pushed back, Mitsu also pushed back.

"You're kinda manly for a girl you know," Riku teased.

"You're kinda femmy for a guy you know," Mitsu teased back. Riku smirked and Mitsu grinned.

The two jumped back and began to circle each other.

"Wow Mitsu is really good," Sora said as he watched the two.

"Of course she's good," Kairi said with a giant smile.

Riku smirked and charged at Mitsu again, Mitsu stood in a defensive stance as Riku rushed towards her, he swiped at her again she spun around him dodging the attack, he quickly turned around to retaliate but saw Mitsu's weapon at his neck.

"Hee Hee?" Mitsu giggled.

"WOAH! That was super cool!" Kairi said excitedly.

"No way…she beat Riku…," Sora said quietly.

"Woah…nice one…Mitsu," Riku said as he looked at her wooden sword then at her.

"You're the first one to beat me," Riku added.

"I'm honored," Mitsu replied as she took her weapon away from his neck.

"You should be," Riku smirked.

"Stop being cocky Riku!" Kairi yelled.

"I'm kidding," Riku replied.

Without warning Riku was tackled into the water, leaving Mitsu confused and weapon-less. Mitsu looked at Sora who was on top of Riku with the wooden sword she previously had in her hand.

"Wow…I didn't know he could move like that," Kairi said surprised as she walked over to Mitsu.

"How could you let her beat you? I was supposed to beat you!" Sora yelled at Riku.

"Well you lost your chance," Riku said as he stood knee deep in water.

"UGH! Come on let's go! You're going to lose twice today!" Sora yelled as he held his sword pointing it at Riku.

"You can try!" Riku yelled and charged at Sora.

* * *

20 minutes later and two fights later Kairi and Sora were splashing around in on the beach in the water, on the other hand Mitsu was fuming at Riku.

"Kyaa!" Kairi squeaked as she shielded her face from being splashed.

"Hahah!" Sora yelled as he continued to splash Kairi. Kairi suddenly kicked water at Sora catching him off guard.

"woah!" Sora said as he started to shield his face from being splash.

"Yaaah! Take this Sora!" Kairi yelled as she ran after him splashing water at him.

"UGH! Riku you suck!" Mitsu yelled as she stormed away to the other side of the Paopu fruit Island.

"Hey! Come back here!" Riku yelled after her as he followed her.

"OW! Kairi! Don't throw pebbles!" Sora yelled as he ran away from Kairi who was splashing him and throwing pebbles at him.

"Pay back Sora! Take this!" Kairi said as she continued her attack on Sora.

"Uwaaaah~" Sora whined as he tried to run away from Kairi.

* * *

Mitsu was ringing out her shirt that was currently soaked because of Riku, and she happened to wear a white shirt that day.

"Hey," Riku said as he walked up behind her.

"What do you want?" Mitsu said as she crossed her arms.

"I wanted to say sorry you kept running away. Sheez I know I was being inconsiderate," Riku said. Mitsu glared at Riku.

"Do you forgive me?" Riku asked.

"Fine. But you're still a jerk!" Mitsu replied. Riku chuckled.

"I can live with that," Riku replied. Mitsu uncrossed her arms and looked noticed that it was becoming night a lot faster than she thought.

"Hey can I tell you something?" Riku asked catching Mitsu's attention again.

"It better not be a stupid joke," Mitsu said, Riku chuckled.

"No its something serious," Riku replied.

"Ok what is it?" Mitsu asked curious.

"Well…I had this dream…" Riku trailed off.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone belongs to Square-Enix except for Mitsu!**


	2. The Beginning of the Journey

"Ok what was this dream about?" Mitsu asked mildly curious.

She knew sometimes she had to be leery of the things Riku would say to try to protect the innocent ears of her friends. Riku glanced at her then looked at the sky.

"It took place in a lot of different worlds…everyone was gone and I was by myself, somehow I knew that you and Sora found each other but Kairi was missing and there were these weird key shaped weapons…it was just…weird…" Riku trailed off.

"Really?" Mitsu asked more curious at what Riku was holding back.

"What else happened?"

Riku glanced at her again, but this time with a smirk.

"Uh oh…what did you do? Did you destroy someone? Something?" Mitsu asked but then started to regret it.

"Well…its kinda hazy…but…i think we also might have done it," Riku replied.

"Done it?" Mitsu asked confused.

"Yes It…" Riku replied as he looked at her. Mitsu stoically looked at Riku while he still had a smirk on his face. Within a few seconds Mitsu's ears turned red and then her face.

"Ah. Now you get it," Riku chuckled. Mitsu's face turning red as a tomato.

"What? How could you even dream about something like that?" Mitsu squeaked. Riku laughed.

"This isn't funny Riku! We're friends!" she yelled at him.

"Its just a dream. Calm down," Riku said as he walked over to a Paopu fruit tree.

"Calm down?!" Mitsu asked loudly, her face bright pink.

"Yes," Riku replied as he picked one of the fruits and walked over to her. Mitsu pouted and crossed her arms.

"Hey…do you…want to share this with me?" Riku asked as he held the Paopu fruit in front of her.

"A Paopu fruit?" Mitsu asked, Riku nodded.

"They say if you share it with someone they'll stay in your life forever," Riku started.

"I don't know about that…you might end up being the death of me or something," Mitsu joked.

"You think so? I already shared on with Sora so I'm pretty sure he'll be the one that might be the death of you and me," Riku joked back. Mitsu laughed.

"Well since you already shared one with Sora I suppose I could share one with you," Mitsu said and smiled. Riku smiled also.

"Here," Riku said as he broke a piece off and handed it to her. Mitsu took the piece of fruit and waited till Riku took a bite of it before following suite.

"Wow its sweeter than I though it was going to be," Mitsu said as she continued to eat.

"Yeah," Riku replied as he ate.

_"RIIIIIKUUUU!"_

_"Miiiitttssssuuuu!"_

Mitsu and Riku turned to look towards the direction that the voices were shouting for them.

"Hm," Riku said quietly.

"Let's go before Kairi decides to beat Sora with pebbles," Mitsu said as she finished her piece of Paopu fruit. Riku nodded and started walking towards their two friends.

* * *

An hour later the four teenagers were in their tree house attempting to sleep for their big adventure tomorrow morning. Mitsu starred at the sleeping Sora on the the floor.

"Man he sleeps like a log," Mitsu said as she watched him from her sleeping bag.

"Yeah…the only thing is…is that logs don't talk or eat as much as Sora does," Kairi said as she laid on her purple sleeping bag. Mitsu stifled her laugh trying not to wake up Sora, Kairi giggled. Riku listened to the two girls talk from the entrance of the tree house.

"Looking at him is making me sleepy," Kairi yawned.

"You should sleep," Mitsu replied.

"I think I will…now no funny business you two," Kairi said as she made herself comfortable on her pillow.

"W-What?" Mitsu squeaked. Riku chuckled from his seat.

"I'm just pulling your leg. Good night," Kairi said as she covered herself with her purple blanket.

Mitsu covered her face trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I-I'm going to sleep. Don't stay up late Riku," Mitsu said as she got into her black sleeping bag.

"Ok mom," Riku replied.

"I'm not old enough to be your mom. You're older than me," Mitsu replied, Riku scoffed in return.

"Night," Mitsu said quietly.

"Night…" Riku trailed off.

"Sweet dreams…Mitsu,"

* * *

Seemingly a few hours later Mitsu was suddenly jolted awake by a surge of energy. She groggily looked around to see if the others were awake but found them gone.

"What…where is everyone?" Mitsu asked as she quickly got out of her sleeping bag.

She felt anxious, and unsettled as she approached the entrance to the tree house. Black clouds filled the skies over Destiny Island, the clouds threatened to break open and releasing all of the water inside them.

"They must be securing the raft," Mitsu said as climbed out of the tree house. She ignored the anxious and unsettled feeling as she ran to the other side of the island. As she ran to the other side of the Island she saw Riku standing on the Paopu fruit tree island.

"_What is he doing? He should be-" _Mitsu started to think as she slowed down, failing to notice black creatures surrounding her.

"What the-" Mitsu said as she realized that she was surrounded. One of the creatures lashed out at her, Mitsu dodged easily.

"This is definitely not good!" Mitsu yelled. The small creatures circled Mitsu watching her with their yellow bottomless eyes. Another creature tried their chance at attacking her, she dodged again. All of the creatures lunged at her at once.

"Kyaah!" Mitsu screamed as she shielded herself. At that moment all of the creatures were destroyed. Mitsu looked to see who saved her, and saw Sora.

"S-Sora!" Mitsu yelled.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked as he hugged her.

"I'm fine…what's going on? what are those things? Where is everyone?" Mitsu blurted out.

"I don't know…Kairi is missing and Riku I don't know where he is," Sora replied.

"I know where Riku is…Kairi I don't know," Mitsu replied.

"We have to find them. Something is definitely wrong!" Sora said, worry in his voice. Mitsu nodded and headed towards the Paopu fruit tree island. Sora made his way to the secret grotto.

* * *

"Ri…Riku," Mitsu ran up to him panting. Riku continued to look at the dark colored ocean.

"Mitsu…," Riku replied.

"Riku we-" Mitsu started.

"The door is open now…we can leave," Riku cut her off as he turned around.

"What? What are you talking about?"

At that moment Mitsu's odd shaped necklace began to faintly glow.

"The door to other worlds…," Riku replied. Riku became surrounded by a dark aura as Mitsu starred at him confused.

"R-Riku…" Mitsu stuttered as she stepped back in awe.

"There's no need to fear the darkness…come with me Mitsu…," Riku said quietly as he stared at her

"Go with you where? What the hell are you doing we have to help Kai-" Mitsu started as she felt a jolt of energy shoot through her again. She spun around to look at where the secret grotto was located. Mitsu gulped feeling dread slowly snaking around her.

"Mitsu…" Riku charmed her as he held out his hand for her.

"I…" Mitsu started as she felt herself loosing control of her movements. Her eyes dulled becoming blue-grey as she slowly stepped over to Riku. As Mitsu stepped into the dark sinkhole Riku pulled her into his tight embrace as Sora ran up to them.

"Riku! Mitsu!" Sora shouted. Sora watched helpless as his two friends sank into the dark glanced at Sora before tilting Mitsu head up and placing a soft kiss on her lips, the two sank completely into the dark portal.

"MIIIITSUUU!"

_"I hear him calling…but…I can't… respond…Sora…"_


	3. Traverse Town

_The door is open….now what will you do?_

_"I…I'm not for sure…," Mitsu replied quietly._

_You must do something or all is lost…_

_"I—"_

* * *

"Eh? Who is she?"

"I don't know she came out of no where,"

"Yeah. I'm sure because people just don't come out of nowhere Yue,"

"She came out of no where," the one called Yue said again sticking to his story.

At that moment Mitsu groaned stirring from her forced slumber. The small group of people stepped away giving her room to breathe.

"She's waking up,"

"About time…she can get off my floor,"

Mitsu's eyes fluttered open instead of Riku or the others greeting her she was greeted by two unknown faces.

"W-Where am I? Who are you people?" Mitsu asked as she sat up rubbing her head.

"I'm Cid Highwind…and you are on the floor. In my shop," Cid a middle aged, top-heavy blond hair blue eyed scruffy man replied with a gruff voice.

"Yue," a tall young man with long chocolate brown hair and icy blue eyes replied.

"and you have crashed landed in Traverse Town…in my store…on my floor," Cid repeated as he looked at her bitterly.

"Wait…what? Traverse Town?" Mitsu squeaked looking up at Cid.

"He did say Traverse Town," Yue replied as he leaned on the counter.

Mitsu's jaw dropped realizing that she was transported to a different world and that everything that happened on Destiny Island was real.

"I take it you aren't from this place," Cid asked.

"No I'm…oh my gosh! Riku! Sora! Kairi!" Mitsu suddenly called out.

"Your friends?" Yue asked.

"Yes! I have to find them!" Mitsu replied as she suddenly stood up ignoring the woozy feeling that washed over her as she wobbled towards the door.

"Woah Wait you can't-" Cid started as she wobbled out of the shop. He sighed irritated as Mitsu continued out of the store.

"Yue go after her," Cid sighed again.

"What am I a stalker?" Yue asked not wanting to go after this unknown girl.

"Do it or do you want another victim to the heartless?" Cid asked, Yue glared at Cid as he walked out of the shop.

* * *

Mitsu confusedly walked around the foreign land called Traverse Town. The town was full of bright lights, and signs but empty, all the people were missing.

"Where are they? I feel so alone," Mitsu said to herself as she leaned on a wall of a building.

"Are they here like me…lost?" Mitsu asked herself as she closed her eyes and sighed.

A few seconds later Mitsu's eyes opened and realized that she was surrounded by the creatures that were on Destiny Island.

"Oh crud," Mitsu muttered.

Yue rounded a corner to see Mitsu surrounded by heartless.

"Shit she's in trouble already?" Yue hissed as he was about to take off towards her but stopped as he noticed she had two strange weapons in her hands.

"Wait…are those key-blades?" Yue asked.

Just as fast as the heartless surrounded Mitsu they were destroyed.

"_She wields the key-blade…but she has two…?_" Yue thought to himself as he walked over to her.

"So you aren't helpless," Yue said as he stood near her. Mitsu remained silent as she looked at the strange weapon in her hands.

"You can't run out like that…this world is infested with the heartless that are always looking fro new prey,"

"I know…that's how it was on…Destiny Island," Mitsu replied as the weapons vanished leaving a ghost like trail in her hands. Yue studied Mitsu as she watched the ghost trail of the key-blades evaporate from her fingertips.

"Let's go back and hear your story. I'm sure Cid would want to hear also," Yue said as he turned around.

"Yeah…ok," Mitsu replied and followed Yue back to Cid's shop.

* * *

"Look who decided to come around," Mitsu heard Cid's booming voice as she walked in to the store with Yue.

"Squall," Yue said quietly.

"I prefer you to call me Leon you know that," Squall replied.

"and I prefer to call you by your real name," Yue replied as he noticed that Squall was holding someone.

"He picked up another person," Cid added as he looked at Mitsu.

"Ugh…where am I?"

Squall placed the young boy on his two feet. Mitsu's jaw dropped once again.

"You attacked me what the heck?" the boy yelled.

"About that," Squall started.

"You attacked him?" Cid asked as an unlit cigarette hung from his lips.

"Sora?" Mitsu asked. Sora turned to look at the one who called his name, his jaw dropped.

"Mitsu?"

"Sora that really is-" Mitsu started but was cut off by Sora bear hugging her knocking her down.

"So this is a start…they know each other," Yue commented.

"I thought I lost you! Mitsu," Sora wailed as he sat on top of her. Mitsu remained silent.

"Mitsu?"

"I think she was knocked out," Squall commented.

"W-What?" Sora replied shocked as he realized he must have knocked her out. Cid sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"Squall pick her up and put her in the back room," Squall glanced over Mitsu and Sora before walking over to the now unconscious Mitsu.

"So you know her…what's your stories then?" Cid asked.

"Uh…well…" Sora started.

* * *

Riku grunted as he awakened in a dark desolate unknown place. He sat up observing his surroundings noticing that something or someone was missing.

"_Mitsu…where is she,_" Riku thought to himself as he continued to look around.

"The girl isn't here," A voice replied to him through the darkness. Riku quickly sat up to face the voice.

"Who are you?" Riku asked as he looked for the source of the voice.

"Ooooh you sound scary," the voice replied sarcastically. Riku scoffed. A young silver haired man dressed in a black cloak stepped from a green portal. Riku stood his ground as the silver haired man studied him.

"My name is Kadaj,"

"How do you know I was looking for someone?" Riku asked. Kadaj pointed to his head with his gloved finger.

"I can hear your thoughts here," Kadaj replied.

"Alright…where are we?"

"We are nowhere, but in the Darkness," Kadaj replied as he crossed his arms. Riku looked around at the surroundings again. One road in the darkness with bits of small land floating in the distance.

"Let's go before the darkness begins to consume our souls," Kadaj said as he walked pass Riku. Without having much of a choice Riku followed, Kadaj opened a green fire portal and stepped though it, Riku followed. Seemingly seconds later Kadaj and Riku stepped from the portal and into a room.

"Where are we?" Riku asked taking note of the change in the surroundings.

"Hollow Bastion," a smooth deep mellow voice echoed from behind Riku. Riku and Kadaj turned to see who greeted them.

"You must be from another world?"

"I am," Riku replied proudly.

"Then she must be with you," the unknown person said as he stepped away from a figure he was hiding.

"K-Kairi?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok so writing this was a lot easier than other things...why? I'm not exactly for sure. I decided to use Squall instead of Leon because I think it's stupid and I have plans for Squall in Broken Horizon. I tried to keep all the main characters in character. **

**Yue and Mitsu belongs to me and everything else belongs to Square Enix, I'm just abusing it. :D**


	4. Awakening Dream Station

"What did you do to her?" Riku asked as he ran over to the lifeless looking Kairi slumped on the floor.

"It's what the Heartless did not us," Kadaj said as he crossed his arms.

"The Heartless?" Riku asked not taking his eyes off of Kairi.

"Spawns of darkness…no hearts…they steal hearts of others to devour them sending the victim spiraling into the darkness,"

Riku looked up at the unknown man studying his features. He had long ebony hair with muted purples and grey highlights, his eyes were a pale yellow. He was taller than Riku, the rest of his form was hidden by a long black trench coat.

"So a heartless stole her heart?" Riku asked confirming what he was just told. The unknown man nodded in agreement. Riku turned his attention back to Kairi and touched her cheek. Thinking of what to do next and his friends.

"_I wonder where Mitsu is…and Sora,"_ Riku thought to himself.

"How do we get her heart back?" Riku asked as he turned towards the unknown man, noticing that Kadaj was looking out a window.

"What about your friends?"

"How do you know about my friends?" Riku asked becoming suspicious of this unknown man.

"I am a telepath," the man simply replied. Riku looked away from the man and at Kairi once again.

"I…don't know where…she…they are," Riku said quietly.

"Hm…I'm leaving, " Kadaj said as he walked from the room waving, the unknown man and Riku watched him leave.

"Who are you anyways?" Riku asked not looking at the man.

"Sin,"

The room became silent as Riku looked at Kairi and tried not to think because of Sin's telepathic ability. Sin continued to watch Riku crouched on the floor.

"If you help us…we'll help you," another voice broke the silence in the room. Riku looked up to see a man completely opposite of Sin enter the room. He wore all white scantily clad clothing and looked feminine, but was obviously male.

"Kuja," Sin started.

"You want the girl's heart back right? Then help us make this process go faster," Kuja added smirking.

"What do you want out of this Kuja?" Sin asked.

"You'll know when the time comes," Kuja replied still smirking as he looked at Riku, Riku glared in return.

"Loz and Yazoo said they've found the key blade master. Except there is a problem," Kuja started as he turned his attention to Sin.

" A problem? Problems are not accepted," Sin replied firmly.

"There are two," Kuja replied holding up two fingers. Riku slowly stood with Kairi on his back, giving her piggy back.

"I'll help you as long as you get her heart back," Riku said firmly as he looked at the two men. Sin looked at Riku then back at Kuja.

"We'll talk about later Kuja. Come this way Riku," Sin said as he walked from the room. Riku followed not wanting to be watched by Kuja anymore. Kuja watched Riku as he walked from the room.

"A broken princess of heart…what a shame," Kuja muttered.

* * *

"_Am I floating?" _Mitsu thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes. She realized that she was floating downwards towards a circular platform made of stain glass. A girl with long ebony hair that cascaded over her shoulders was in the middle, eyes closed arms crossed over her waist. There were profiles of three other people around her. Mitsu landed on the platform before she was able to determine who these people were.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud looking around to see nothing but darkness. Glass stairs began to form on the other end of the platform. Mitsu looked around once more before heading towards the stairs, as she begins her ascent voices begin to echo around her.

"_Are you ready?"_

Mitsu stopped in mid step looking for the source of the voice. She saw nothing and continued her ascent.

"_Maybe we'll have a chance at stopping him."_

Mitsu continued up the stairs listening to the voices.

"_We can't let this continue…so many people died in that war,"_

"_I will not let this continue,"_

"_Good we don't want this to continue,"_

The end of the stairs led Mitsu to another circular platform; she couldn't make out the images, but realized the voices stopped. As she walked further on to the platform she noticed black creatures forming. Mitsu held out her hand without realizing it.

"What—" Mitsu started.

"_Your instincts is what guides you,"_

"My Instincts huh? What instincts?" Mitsu asked as she realized the creature was running towards her. The creature swiped as she swiped, the creature landed behind her. She looked over her shoulder as the creature vanished.

"Was that one of those things that were on Destiny Island?" Mitsu asked out loud. Mitsu looked around and noticed the more glass stairs were beginning to form.

"Well…that's my cue," Mitsu said as she ran towards the stairs. She began her ascent again but then began to run.

"_Where is she?"_

"_She's not here!"_

"_What have you done with her?_

"_You do not need to worry about her she is out of our way to the new beginning,"_

"_NO!"_

Mitsu continued to run up the glass stairs feeling a sense of urgency to get to the next platform.

"_You can't do this"_

"_She said she was coming…"_

"_If she said she was coming then she is coming…she has to,"_

"_We have to do this by ourselves,"_

As Mitsu stepped on the next platform she noticed it was a dull color of purple, there was a girl floating in the middle of the platform.

"It's the girl from the-" Mitsu started but then realized she was walking towards her. Mitsu stopped in front of the girl studying her appearance.

"Are you the person those voices are talking about?" Mitsu asked knowing that she wasn't going to receive an answer.

The collection of voices male and female seemed to tell Mitsu a story as she continued to ascend higher to the different platforms.

"Who are you?"

* * *

"I think you may have actually killed her Sora," Cid said casually as he looked at Mitsu on the bed.

"H-Hey don't say things like that," Sora said nervously. At that moment Mitsu began to stir from her forced slumber once again.

"She rises on cue," Cid chuckled.

"Mitsu are you alright? I didn't mean to-" Sora started.

"You suck Sora," Mitsu mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head wincing.

"Well it looks like she made a full recovery," Cid added. Squall leaned on the wall near the door as Yue sat by the window near the bed. Sora was sitting in front of the bed as Cid stood near him.

"You two are key blade masters," Squall said standing up from his leaning position.

"So straight to the point," Cid chuckled as he looked at Squall.

"I want to figure this out as soon as possible. This legend of the key blade master has be debunked but now this adds another mystery to the key blade," Squall replied.

"Are you talking about that dual key blade master?" Cid asked.

"Yes," Squall replied.

"A key blade master that wields two key blades and prevented the fall," Yue said. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Yue.

"That's the short part of it…a lot of it has been lost unfortunately," Yue added.

"prevented the fall," Mitsu said quietly remembering her dream, if it was a dream.

"So are you saying that Mitsu is a legend?" Sora asked.

"I am not a legend Sora…," Mitsu said as she swung her legs to the side of the bed.

"Oh great…" Yue sighed.

"Yeah, I just realized that too," Cid muttered as he headed towards the door. Squall remained silent.

"They are coming," Yue said as he stood up.

"Whose coming?" Sora asked curious. Yue remained silent as he looked further out the window. Sora and Mitsu looked at each other worried.

"Who are they?" the two asked in harmony.

"The King's men," Squall replied.

"Should we be worried?" Sora asked.

"Maybe," Yue replied.

"Hey! Don't scare the kids," Cid yelled from the other room.

"Sora…I don't want to stick around for these people called the King's men," Mitsu said as she stood.

"Me either," Sora replied.

"Let's go," Sora said as he stood up and headed towards the door, Mitsu quickly got up and followed. Squall watched the two teenagers leave and turned to Yue.

"I think they will be fine," Yue said as he looked at Squall over his shoulder. Squall scoffed and left the room.

"Is it beginning?" Yue asked quietly to himself.

* * *

"A legend huh?" Mitsu thought to herself as she walked down the empty streets of Traverse Town with Sora.

"Hey Sora-" Mitsu started stopped as she noticed Sora had stopped walking.

"Sora?"

"I thought I lost both of you when you sank into the darkness…" Sora said quietly. Mitsu looked at him and sighed in relief.

"The last thing I remember is Riku holding out his hand…I don't remember anything else…" Mitsu trailed off trying to remember the events that unfolded on Destiny Island.

"So you don't remember him kissing you?" Sora asked as he looked into her eyes. Mitsu arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"He did what?" Mitsu asked her voice void of emotion that was a warning sign for Sora.

"Uh never mind," Sora smiled nervously feeling he was going to be in trouble really soon. Mitsu approached him and raised her hand causing Sora to cower.

"eyaah! Don't hit me I got bruises from Kairi throwing pebbles at me..." Sora said shielding his head. Mitsu lowered her hand as Sora straightened himself slowly remembering that Kairi was missing too.

"Sora…" Mitsu placed her hands on his shoulders. Sora looked at her once again noticing her bright cerulean blue eyes.

"We are going to find them ok? We have to…and besides I need to deliver Riku his beat down for stealing a kiss from me," Mitsu said with a smile. Sora chuckled and nodded.

"Of course and I'm gonna be there to watch," Sora replied with a goofy smile.

"That's the spirit Sora," Mitsu smiled.

"Let's see if we can find anything about where they could be," Sora said as he began walking but then stopped.

"Of course they decide to come at this time," Mitsu said as she looked at the heartless that surrounded them. Mitsu and Sora stepped back into each other until their back touched.

"I bet I'm a better key blade master than you are," Sora teased.

"Says the person that lost to Riku six times and I won on my first try," Mitsu replied.

"He let you win because you're a girl," Sora replied.

"or I'm just that good," Mitsu replied with confidence.

"Let's see how good you are then," Sora said as his key blade formed in his hand.

"Be ready to be amazed Sora!" Mitsu said with a huge smile as her key blades appeared in her hands.

* * *

**A/N: As you have noticed I have changed characters and the order of things like Maleficent and the order of the dream station and such. The girl is apart of another story, Consign to Oblivion, so I wont try to explain her in the Dual Key blade series. Oh another reminder I am using Squall because I do have a plan for him in a later story.**

**I own Mitsu, Yue and Sin! Everything else belongs to Square Enix I'm just abusing it! :D**


	5. The King's Men

Yue looked down at Sora and Mitsu as they fought the Heartless that surrounded them. The two teenagers spun around each other as if locked in choppy but graceful dance. Seconds later the Heartless were all destroyed.

"In your face," Sora said as he posed with his key blade. Mitsu laughed a bit and also posed.

Unknowingly to the posing teenagers a Heartless managed to slip away from their barrage of attacks and sneak up behind them. Mitsu turned her head to see the Heartless jumping towards Sora.

"Sor—" Mitsu started but was cut short by the Heartless being destroyed, Sora spun around to see Yue standing behind him. Yue was holding an abnormally long red lance. The teenagers looked at he lance in awe but was interrupted by clapping.

"Nice job," a man's voice echoed through the alley way.

"I've never actually seen you use your lance Yue," another man voice, only deeper echoed through the alleyway.

Yue narrowed his eyes as he looked in the direction of the voices, Sora and Mitsu remained frozen as if caught red handed. Seconds later two men dressed in black suits stepped into the light.

"Woah…talk about formal," Mitsu muttered under her breath.

"Who are you guys?" Sora asked. The shorter man with purple hair looked towards Yue.

"Perhaps he could tell you,"

Yue scoffed and looked away from the two men, Sora and Mitsu looked up at Yue.

"They are the King's men,"

"The what? That's really them?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yes that's really them," Yue replied noticing that the two men were starting to approach them. The tallest man with curly auburn hair took Mitsu's hand and placed a light kiss on top, causing Mitsu to blush.

"Well Hello there cutie…who might you be?"

"M-Mitsu," she stuttered. The man smiled and placed another kiss on the top of her hand.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl…my name is Shige,"

Sora looked on in shock as Shige flirted with Mitsu. Slightly intimidated by Shige Sora remained quite and looked on.

"T-Thanks,"

"This one is different Yasuto," Shige said as he continued to hold on to Mitsu's hand and study her facial features. Mitsu's blush deepened.

"Sure Shige you say that about all the girls you meet," Yasuto replied not amused.

"Calling me a liar?" Shige asked.

"I might as well," Yasuto crossed his arms. Shige kissed Mitsu's hand once more before letting it fall back to her side.

"Yue," Sora whispered and motion him to come to his height level.

"What?" Yue asked quietly as he bent to Sora's level. Sora began to whisper something in Yue's ear, Mitsu looked at them then back at the King's men.

"I know…They really are," Yue replied answering Sora's whispered question. Yasuto looked in Sora's direction, his violet eyes looking over Sora then Yue.

"You don't believe we are the King's men?" Yasuto asked.

"Acting unprofessional like that no one would believe you two are the King's men," Yue replied.

"No thanks to Shige's raging hormones," Yasuto spat. Shige scoffed at Yasuto's remark. Mitsu and Sora watched quietly as the three men spoke.

"You're here for the key blade wielders." Yue started. Shige and Yasuto looked at each other confused then back at Yue.

"I assume they are both key blade wielders?" Yasuto asked.

"Yeah! So maybe you guys can explain—" Sora started but was cut off by a loud roar. Mitsu instantly looked in the direction of the roar.

"Sora!" Mitsu yelled instantly knowing what had to be done.

"Yeah!" Sora yelled back as his key blade appeared in his hand. Sora took off running first Mitsu followed as her key blades appeared in her hands.

"Wait!" Yue yelled after them and followed. The teenagers darted from the alley way and towards the large creature that loomed in the time square. Just as Yue reached the exit a wall of fire blocked the exit.

"So this was definitely planned," Yue heard Yasuto's voice behind him. Yue turned to see heartless forming behind them.

"Unfortunately," Yue replied and looked to see Mitsu and Sora already fighting the large creature.

"No biggie. Let's get rid of these weak Heartless," Shige said cracking his knuckles.

"I'm more worried about who planned this," Yasuto said as he pulled out two guns from the inside of his coat.

"Enough talk. Take them out," Yue replied bitterly as his lance appeared in his hands again. Shige and Yue dashed into the group of Heartless as Yasuto began to take out the magic wielding Heartless.

* * *

A giant clawed fist flew pass Sora, as he barely was able to dodge the attack from the large armored Heartless.

"WOAH!" Sora yelled and retaliated with a flurry of attacks. The giant clawed arm exploded into light.

Mitsu stepped sloppy around the Heartless' giant legs avoiding the spikes that protruded from it as she continued her sloppy barrage of attacks.

"This sucks!" Mitsu yelled as she jumped back from being stepped on.

"We got this!" Sora yelled as he dodged roll dodging another punch from the Heartless. Mitsu charged the Heartless' legs dealing a critical hit, both of the legs exploded into light causing the giant Heartless to float. Mitsu and Sora stepped next to each other, readying themselves for the new form of the Heartless.

"How are you feeling?" Sora panted.

"I'm fine. You?" Mitsu asked, a smirk on her lips.

"I'm perfect,"

Mitsu scoffed at Sora's response causing Sora to laugh, The heartless screeched at the two teenagers causing the wind to blow past them.

"Uh oh…"

"It's just the head and the torso we can do this," Mitsu said firmly as she spun her two Key Blades. Sora quickly stole a glance of Mitsu noticing how determined she was to defeat the enemy in front of them.

"Yeah, of course!" Sora replied a grin forming on his lips. Mitsu's smirk appeared on her lips again.

"A full out attack," Mitsu said still eying the Heartless. The two looked at each other and smiled before dashing off to face the giant Heartless.

* * *

Yue spun his lance taking out the last Heartless, he noticed Shige and Yasuto watching Sora and Mitsu duel with the giant Heartless.

"Man they are kicking some serious ass," Shige whistled as he continued to watch, Yasuto watched in silence. Yue approached the barrier and began to watch the two teenagers fight. The Heartless spun towards the two teenagers, Mitsu held her Key Blades in front of her as a shield blocking the spikes of the Heartless. Sora jumped from behind her dealing a critical strike to Heartless' torso, the Heartless fell to the ground stunned.

"It's stunned!" Sora yelled.

"Let's finish it!" Mitsu yelled excitedly.

"I think those kids are way too excited for this," Shige commented.

"They are fine," Yasuto replied. Yue glanced at the two King's men and quickly turned his attention back to the two teens, specifically Mitsu, she had a faint glow around her as she and Sora charged the Heartless.

The two suddenly jumped back and began to use magic spells on the stunned Heartless.

"Fire!" Sora yelled as he pointed his Key Blade like a cannon at the Heartless, balls of fire came from the tip of the Key Blade, colliding with the Heartless. Mitsu quickly threw several ghost like Key Blades that caused light and dark damage the Heartless.

"Ah! I'm out!" Sora yelled. Mitsu quickly looked at Sora, her key blades began to glow, she quickly threw her key blades. The key blades sliced through the Heartless causing it to explode into light and dark orbs of light. She held out her hands catching her key blades that returned to her hand. The orbs sped into Mitsu's key blades, her blades quickly began to fade from her hands leaving the same ghost like trail of light.

"Woah…" Sora said as he looked at the ghost trail of Mitsu's key blades and at Mitsu. Mitsu looked at Sora unsure then back at her hands.

"Well that is definitely not normal…" Shige trailed off as his eyes narrowed at Mitsu. Yasuto looked at Yue as if expecting an answer for the scene he just witnessed.

"She also wields the key blade…that's all I can tell you," Yue replied not taking his eyes off the two teens.

"Things are going to get a lot more complicated…" Yasuto sighed.

The barrier in front of the three men dissipated allowing them to approach the teens. Yue took the first step towards the two and noticed Mitsu stumble towards Sora, the faint glow around her gone.

"Woah are you ok?" Sora asked as he helped her stand.

"I'm fine…I guess…" Mitsu said unsure.

"Hey. Let's go back to Cid's shop," Yue said as he stopped. Sora and Mitsu nodded and started walking towards Cid's shop.

* * *

"So you're the living proof of the dual Key Blade wielding Key Blade warrior." Yasuto said as he glanced over Mitsu's form.

"Tell us more about this warrior," Sora said, Mitsu nodded in agreement.

"Well…" Yasuto started. Mitsu and Sora looked at Yasuto expectantly wanting to hear the legend of the warrior. Yasuto remained silent and looked away from the two.

"He doesn't know much," Shige chimed in.

"Whaaaat?" Sora asked surprised.

"You're supposed to be the King's men and know everything," Mitsu added.

"Not entirely true," Yasuto replied causing Shige to laugh, Yue watched the scene in front of him.

"You guys suck," Sora scoffed. Yasuto glared at Sora.

"Shut your face kid,"

Sora glared at Yasuto, Yasuto frowned at the young boy.

"The legend of the dual key blade wielding warrior appeared during…a great war. He supposedly used his power of the dual key blades to destroy the evil that would have started the next great war…" Yue started catching everyone's attention.

"You know it?" Shige asked slightly surprised.

"Yes. All the King's men knows it," Yue replied flatly. Yasuto remained silent and looked at Yue.

"Woah…" Sora whispered.

"You guys lied?" Mitsu asked.

"I didn't…Shige did," Yasuto replied.

"You sound so mature Yasuto," Shige smirked at his companion.

"Shut your face Shige," Yasuto replied annoyed at Shige's remark.

"What happened to him" Mitsu asked ignoring the two King's men, Yue looked at Mitsu and turned away.

"No one knows,"

* * *

**A/N: The King's men has made an appearance and they are actually men, Shige and Yasuto. Mitsu's key blades are a little mystery at the moment, the name of her key blades are the Dream Key and the Nightmare Key. I know that I am some what bad at writing action scenes...but I am trying to get better.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed :D**


	6. The World of Spira

"_No one knows what happened to him…he kind of just fell off the face of the planet…"_

Shige's statement echoed through Mitsu's mind as she listened to the short version of the legend of the dual key blade wielder.

"That isn't gloomy at all…sheez," Sora said as he looked at the three older men in front of him.

"That's just how it is Sora," Yue replied. Sora sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. He glanced at Mitsu realizing she hadn't said anything, she was in her own little world.

"Mitsu…you ok?" Sora asked. Mitsu quickly looked up at him startled.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," she replied with a nervous smile. Yasuto's sharp violet eyes studied Mitsu's composure after hearing the short tale. He noticed her silence, her reaction to Sora and her strange shaped necklace.

"Shige stop starring it's rude," Yue said breaking the silence that lingered in the room. Shige flinched and ran his hands through his curly auburn hair chuckling.

"Damn…I was caught…" Shige chuckled as his candy Carmel eyes looked into Mitsu's Cerulean blue orbs. Mitsu ducked behind Sora's chair blushing as Sora put his arms out to protect her.

"Hey! Eyes off," Sora said and stuck his tongue out. Shige smirked and approached Sora and Mitsu, he stopped in front of Sora crossing his arms. The young boy gulped as he looked up at the other man holding his ground.

"Is she yours?"

"What? What do you mean 'is she mine'?" Sora asked confused. Yue shook his head in disappointment as Yasuto covered his face in embarrassment.

"Is she your girlfriend…your lover?"

"L-Lover?" Sora blushed before he was suddenly pushed out the chair.

"What? NO WAY!" Mitsu yelled as she too blushed. Shige grinned as Mitsu came from her hiding spot.

"She emerges from her hiding spot...wonderful," Shige said under his breath as he smirked.

"Denied…" Yue said as he looked at Sora on the floor who looked at Mitsu shocked.

"Perfect," Shige replied and draped his arm around Mitsu's shoulders, Mitsu's face went bright red.

"I'm going to make you mine Mitsu," Shige whispered in her ear and tilted her face up to his stealing a kiss.

"H-Hey!" Sora yelled as he quickly got up and tried to push Shige away. Mitsu collapsed into Shige's arms, unconscious.

"Oh look she fainted...how cute," Shige grinned as he held Mitsu gently in his arms.

"M-Mitsu!" Sora yelled as he yanked his unconscious friend from the older man's arms.

"Shige you are really pushing me to put you on a leash," Yasuto said as he looked at Shige irritated at his little show.

"Only if Mitsu gets to hold the leash," Shige replied and grinned at the unconscious Mitsu.

Yue scoffed as Yasuto shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

"Since Mitsu is awake now we can leave," Yasuto started as he glanced at Cid and Squall by the counter of Cid's shop.

"Leave? And go where?" Sora asked his curiosity piqued.

"To other worlds of course," Shige replied as he stretched. The two teens looked at each other confused and looked back at the two King's men.

"Whaaa?"

"There are Heartless scattered across the worlds…our duty is to destroy them and return peace to the worlds," Yasuto replied.

"It's the key blade wielder's job to travel to these worlds to kick some ass and seal the world off from the darkness," Shige added.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Mitsu said quietly thinking to herself about the different worlds, the legend tip toeing on the edge of her mind.

"Yeah we could look for Riku and Kairi too," Sora chirped. Mitsu nodded in agreement to Sora's statement.

"Let go then," Mitsu added as she stood from the sofa, Sora stood up next to her. Yasuto nodded and headed towards the door.

"Be careful," Squall said as the king's men approached the door.

"Yue, Bring them back in once piece," Cid said as he continued to lean onto the counter.

"What? I didn't say anything about going—" Yue started and stopped as he felt something latch around his waist. He looked down to see Mitsu attached to him.

"W-What are you doing you crazy girl," Yue struggled as he tried to pry her from his waist.

"You have to come…" Mitsu started as she looked up at Yue, her eyes bight.

"You can't leave me with him," she whispered. Yue looked at Shige then back at Mitsu, he sighed as he saw the smirk on Shige's lips.

"I…guess…I can go," Yue said hesitantly. Mitsu let go of his waist as a large smile appeared on her face, Yue turned to Cid and Squall, the older man and the brunette nodded. Yue nodded and followed the king's men and the two teens out the shop.

Squall watched as the door closed feeling uncertain about what was to come. He turned to look at Cid who had begun to do inventory on his wares in his shop.

"There's nothing you can do Squall…You couldn't go with them even if you were able to. So stop moping." Cid replied, his back turned to the young brunette.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, but you should focus on getting back to where you came from…you said there was a war going on and you're their leader—" Cid started.

"I know this already. I…trust them…they can handle it while I'm gone…Seifer…Akira…Rinoa" Squall trailed off remembering some of the people that were important to him.

* * *

"Woah! This is awesome!" Sora said excitedly as he turned to look at the interior of the ship. Mitsu also looked around at the new sight. The King's men mode of transportation was a flying ship, a stylish flying ship.

"We are the King's men. What did you expect, we get the cool stuff." Shige replied as he sat in one of the seats in the cockpit.

"We have to travel in style," Yasuto joked as he sat next to Shige in the cockpit. Yue had already sat down in one of the four seats behind the cockpit seats.

"Can we go already? Yue asked as he buckled himself in.

"Aw C'mon Yue, we're gonna be with each other for a long time we should get to know each other more," Shige said as he glanced over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips.

"I'll pass. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible." Yue replied as she crossed his arms. Mitsu sat behind Yue and began to buckle herself in.

"Don't worry Yue. It shouldn't be too bad," He heard Mitsu said behind him, he huffed in response. Sora sat next to Mitsu and quickly buckled himself in.

"So where are we going?" Sora asked looking towards the cockpit. Yasuto glanced back at Sora as he began starting up the ship.

"I know there are a few worlds close by. We'll just stop at one of those and go from there," Yasuto replied.

"A new world…" Mitsu said quietly as she looked at Shige flipping switches on the control panel.

"I wonder what we are going to see…" Sora said as he sat back in his seat.

"We will only know by going…can we go now?" Yue replied.

"Yeah yeah yeah…," Shige replied as he nodded to Yasuto.

"Alright then here we go,"

The ship began to shake gently before it hovered off the ground, Yasuto continued to have the ship hover more to the point where it hovered above the buildings in Traverse town. Mitsu and Sora instantly looked out the windows next to them, marveling at the buildings below them.

"We are actually flying…" Mitsu trailed off.

"This is sooo cool," Sora commented.

Seconds later the ship began to move over the buildings and soon it zoomed into the night sky.

* * *

Riku moved several piece of green foliage from his path, he stopped in a clearing and wiped his brow of the sweat that collected there. He sighed and dug into his pocket pulling out a star shaped charm, it was a charm that Kairi and Mitsu made for each of them. Riku squeezed the charm remembering that day and the look on Mitsu's face when she gave it to him. He sighed and looked up towards the sky.

"What?" Riku said out loud as he saw a ship fly over the thick trees of where he was standing. He quickly shoved charm back into his pocket and began to rush through the foliage.

"Wow! This place looks like Destiny Island," Sora said as he looked at the jungle like trees. He shielded his eyes and looked up towards the warm sun beaming down on the white sand of the beach.

"Yeah definitely! The smell of the sea, the noises of seagulls…yep if I didn't know any better I would think that we were on Destiny Island," Mitsu chimed in.

"Destiny Island…is that were you came from?" Yue asked rolling up his sleeves of his shirt and adjusting himself to the warm weather of the new world.

"It is too hot…" Shige said as he undid his tie and slung his overcoat over his shoulder.

"Definitely too hot," Yasuto said as he unzipped his overcoat and also undid his tie. Sora and Mitsu looked at the two men noticing they were already sweating.

"We should get going. Our best bet is to look around," Yue said as he walked pass the two tousled men.

"Yeah let's go," Sora said as he followed after Yue. Mitsu followed only to stop a few seconds later, Shige walked pass her as he fanned himself not realizing she was focused on something hidden in the foliage.

"Are we being watched…" Mitsu thought to herself as she continued to look in the foliage.

"What's wrong Mitsu?" Yasuto asked as he slowly came up behind her.

"I feel like we're being watched…" Mitsu trailed off as she continued to look.

"Where?" Yasuto asked as he looked around, wiping his brow.

"I'm not sure," Mitsu replied as her eyes began to turn a dull blue.

"But...I feel it..."

"Want us to go check it out?" Shige asked as he walked towards her. Mitsu shook her head clearing her thoughts.

"No. No its ok," Mitsu said and run her hand through her short blue hair. She looked at the two men next to her.

"You guys look horrible…"

"Thanks," Shige and Yasuto said in harmony.

* * *

After walking through the brush for several minutes the group stumbled upon civilization, unfortunately the village was in chaos.

"What's going on?" Sora asked as people were running from an unknown force.

"This doesn't look good…people running is never a good sign.

"It's the heartless—" Mitsu started when a gun shot was heard echoing through the trees and village. Everyone quickly looked around to find the source of the gun shot.

"Let's go girls!"

"Go!"

"Yeah!"

"It's too freakin' hot for this!" Shige yelled irritated. Mitsu darted off into the chaos, her key blades appearing in her hands.

"Mitsu!" Sora yelled and ran after her his key blade appearing in his hands. Yue dashed after the two teens after seeing Heartless appear, chasing after the villagers.

"Heartless…" Yasuto trailed off as he held one of his guns.

"It's too fucking hot for this," Shige cursed more profanities as he threw his overcoat down pulling on his tiger claw gloves.

Three young women stood in front of the large Heartless ready to attack.

"Did it come from the temple Yunie?" the small lithe blond woman asked.

"I'm not for sure…" the one called Yunie responded.

"It doesn't matter we just need to take it out," the taller woman with white hair replied.

"Then let's do this!" Yunie yelled as she pointed her dual guns at the Heartless and fired. The blond and the white haired woman charged the Heartless. The Heartless raised it's large arm and swung at the two women. The white haired woman blocked majority of the attack aimed for the three women, the blond woman jumped over the arm and kicked. The Heartless unfazed roared and prepared to summon a large spell.

"Yuna!" The white haired woman yelled.

"I'm on it!" Yuna yelled as she began firing faster at the Heartless disrupting its spell casting. The blond woman landed next to her.

"This thing just won't give up!" the woman yelled.

"Force it!" The white haired woman yelled as she landed a critical attack on the Heartless. The Heartless screeched and retaliated by causing the wind to pick up the sands, the three women covered their eyes from the whipping sands. Yuna closed her eyes and fired where she last saw the Heartless.

"Be careful guys!" Yuna yelled and began coughing.

"Yuna—" The blond woman started but was cut off by the roaring of the concealed Heartless.

"She's fine! Do your part!" the white haired woman shouted.

As quickly as the small sand storm had started, the sands settled revealing the Heartless and Yuna.

"Yuna!" The two women shouted.

Yuna was captured by the Heartless during the small sandstorm and was coughing in the hand of the Heartless.

At that moment Mitsu whizzed pass the two women and straight for the Heartless' arm that held Yuna. Mitsu sliced through the Heartless coming to a halt in front of the temple, she quickly turned around and sliced through the other arm coming to a halt in front of the two women. The arms exploded into light as they fell from the Heartless. Sora jumped over Mitsu and dealt the finishing blow to the Heartless and landed on the temple stairs behind the Heartless. The Heartless exploded into light and dark orbs of light and quickly flew into Mitsu's key blades, her key blades slowly vanished from her hands.

"Thanks for helping me," Yuna said as Yue helped her up from the sand.

"You're most welcome," Yue replied.

"Wow that was awesome," the blond haired woman said catching Mitsu's attention.

"Uh hehe? Thanks?" Mitsu replied nervously.

"Is your friend alright?" Sora asked as she approached Mitsu and the two women.

"'I'm alright," Yuna replied as she waved to the group.

"Yep she's fine," The white haired woman replied.

"Good,"

Yue and Yuna walked over to the group, the blond haired woman began to inspect Yuna making sure she wasn't hurt in any way.

"Thanks for your help…I don't want to think about what would have happened if you weren't there to stop the creature," Yuna said.

"No problem! It's what we do apparently," Sora replied with a huge smile, Mitsu nodded in agreement.

"My name is Yuna and these are my friends," Yuna said as she motioned to the blond and the white haired woman.

"Paine," the white haired woman said as she crossed her arms.

"My name is Rikku. Nice to meet ya," the blond haired woman replied with a smile. Yuna nodded as her two friends finished introducing themselves.

"Who are you guys?" Yuna asked as she looked Sora, Mitsu and Yue.

"My name is Sora,"

"My name is Mitsu,"

"Yue"

"I see…You guys don't look to be from here," Yuna said as she looked at their clothing.

"We aren't…where is here actually?" Yue asked as he looked around to see Shige and Yasuto approaching.

"This is Spira…this Island is Besaid," Paine replied.

"Spira?" Sora asked.

"Besaid…" Mitsu said.

"Yup," Rikku replied.

"I could really go for a cold beer right now…well actually anything cold," Shige panted as he approached Yue.

"Civilian's safety secured…" Yasuto panted and wiped his brow.

"You guys don't look too well," Sora said as he looked worriedly at the two sweaty men.

"No you don't…let's go I can take you some place cooler," Yuna said as she began to walk towards the village of Besaid.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so this chapter came out pretty early. But as you can see Sora and Mitsu's first world is Spira (So FFX & FFX-2) Fun right? I am sure that majority of the people reading this has played or seen both of these games so I am not going to go into detail on Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. More of Squall's story will be continued in Broken Horizon since I finally touched base on it. Mitsu's strange shaped necklace does play a part with her and also her key blades. The names of her key blades are Dream and Nightmare.  
**

**Kitkat18- Hello! I cannot respond to any of your messages! Are you a memeber if Fanfiction? If so send me Private message so I can respond to your questions! I am not ignoring them, I see them but I cannot respond! :D  
**


	7. The First Princess of Heart

Chapter Seven: The First Princesses of Heart.

"Is that a blizzard spell?" Sora asked as he watched as Yuna sat between Shige and Yasuto lying on cots in her tent.

"Yep. Do you know magic too?" Yuna asked as she smiled.

"A little bit," Sora replied with a cheeky grin. Paine and Rikku chuckled at Sora's response, Mitsu sat at the end of Yasuto's bed looking at Yuna.

"She's so pretty…" Mitsu thought to herself as she looked at Yuna smiling as she listened to Sora and cooled off the two king's men. Mitsu sullenly looked away from Yuna turning towards the exit and entrance to the tent ignoring Yue cold blue eyes.

"Rikku can you get me some wet towels?" Yuna asked as the blue glow around her hands ceased. Rikku bounced a bit before walking over to what seemed to be a linen box. She pulled out two small towels and threw it into a bucket.

"One water sphere coming up," Rikku smiled as she pulled out a light blue swirling orb and threw it into the bucket, the sound of water splashing was heard through the room.

"Woah! What's that?" Sora asked, his eyes sparkling.

"It's a water sphere, it has a weak spell trapped inside of it to use against enemies," Paine replied.

"A weak spell? Then why use it?" Sora asked curiously.

"Not all of them are weak. Why don't you test it out yourself?" Paine replied and dug into her small pouch. She took out a neon blue swirling orb and handed to Sora.

"Think of it as payment for getting us out of that bind,"

"Woaaaah…thanks," Sora replied as he began to study the orb in detail, Yue scoffed as he watched the young boy.

Rikku rung out the towels leaving them somewhat moist and gave them to Yuna. Yuna smiled as she began to fold them and place the towels on to Shige and Yasuto's forehead.

"So you guys are from the world called Destiny Island?" Rikku asked as she daintily squatted making sure not to show her under garments, not that you couldn't see them.

"Yes, its similar to Besaid Island," Sora replied. Rikku nodded and turned to look at Yue leaning by the doorway.

"Where are you from?"

"…Twilight Town," Yue hesitantly replied.

"Twilight Town?" Rikku repeated.

"Can we visit your world Yue?" Sora asked excitedly. Yue rolled his eyes and looked at Mitsu who was looking at him expectantly.

"…If we have time…maybe…and that's a big maybe." Yue replied as he looked away from Mitsu.

"I bet it's an interesting place…" Mitsu trailed off as if she was in thought. Sora looked at Mitsu and stood up to approach her when the hut began to vibrate.

"What—" Yuna started as she stood and braced herself as the vibrations became stronger.

"What's going on?" Rikku yelled.

"Lady Yuna!"

Several voices of the villagers called out to Yuna from outside her hut, bracing herself as best as she could Yuna headed out of her hut to the needs of the villagers.

"Wait! Don't—" Yue started as he stumbled after her, Mitsu, Sora, Rikku and Paine followed Yuna out only to see her snatched away by a blurred figure.

"Yuna!" Paine and Rikku yelled as the figure darted into the deep brush of the jungle. Mitsu let her reflexes take over and darted after him.

"Mits—" Sora started but was cut off by a loud roar.

"Not again!" Rikku whined.

"Let's take care of it for the last and FINAL time," Paine said emphasizing on the last word.

"But Mitsu—" Sora started again.

"She'll be fine," Yue said as his red lance appeared his hand.

'We can't leave them to fight by themselves," Yue added.

"But Yunie," Rikku started.

Sora clenched his jaw as he prepared himself for the battle with the giant lizard like Heartless.

* * *

Mitsu struggled to follow the unknown figure through the thick brush of the jungle, she managed to make it to a clearing in the jungle and quickly looked around for the figure.

"Show yourself!" Mitsu yelled.

"You're pretty good for keeping up with me,"

Mitsu spun around in the direction of the voice, up and behind her. A blond haired, tanned skinned man jumped down from the trees and faced Mitsu. Mitsu could see Yuna unconscious in the shades of the large tropical trees of the jungle.

"Who are you?" Mitsu asked cautiously.

"Shuyin," the blond haired man replied.

"Shuyin. Let Yuna go," Mitsu stated firmly.

"Oh she's still here…I thought he would have taken her by now," Shuyin replied as he glanced behind him to see Yuna unconscious leaning against a tree.

"Who is 'he'?" Mitsu asked.

Her body moved automatically as her key blades appeared in her hands and blocked an attack from Shuyin. Shuyin looked into Mitsu's surprised eyes and pushed her back, Mitsu squeaked as she stumbled back.

"I know about your friends…but the key blades are new," Shuyin stated as he swung his blue squared tip sword for show.

"What are you talking about?" Mitsu asked confused.

"Kairi…and Riku,"

It was Shuyin's turn to block an attack, Mitsu had lunged forward and swung her key blades at Shuyin. He parried her attack and jumped back.

"How do you know about them?" Mitsu hissed.

"I've seen them…and Riku…he's here." Shuyin replied.

"W-what?" Mitsu asked caught off guard.

Shuyin smirked as a black portal opened next to him, he turned and pointed into the darkness.

"Your Riku is in there,"

"Mitsu…come with me…" Riku's deep voice echoed from the portal.

"R-Riku?" Mitsu said feebly as she dropped her key blades and stepped forward. Riku's gloved hand reached out of the portal towards her.

Shuyin smirked as he noticed Riku's affect on Mitsu, her eyes had dulled to a dark blue and her guard was down. Shuyin raised his sword above his head ready to strike at his now meager enemy. Mitsu's odd shaped necklace began to brightly glow causing her to stop, the portal vanished as Shuyin swung at her. Mitsu barely ducked, dodging his swipe her key blades appeared in her hands. She quickly darted towards Shuyin throwing him off guard as he barely had time to block her attack.

"Do NOT play games with me or my friends!" Mitsu yelled as she used her key blades as hammers against Shuyin's sword.

Mitsu's new speed and strength caught Shuyin off guard, he tried to push her back, but she effortlessly dodged his attack and spun behind him hitting him in his back. Shuyin stumbled forward but quickly regained his guard as he darted at her, Mitsu rushed at him, their blades collided.

"You cannot defeat me…I'll make sure you feel 1000 years of all of my hatred of this world," Shuyin hissed at Mitsu.

"Let's see it!" Mitsu smirked.

Mitsu was suddenly blown back by energy bursting from Shuyin. Mitsu spun her key blades around and slid into a fighting stance she didn't know she knew.

"Well…I think my instincts are kicking in," Mitsu said as she sighed calming herself down as she looked at Shuyin, a yellow aura had surrounded him.

"1000 years of sorrow," Shuyin shouted as he lunged at her, Mitsu's readied herself for his attack. Shuyin spun his blade, flipped, kicked and jabbed at her in one polished movement. Mitsu effortlessly dodged and blocked Shuyin's deadly barrage of attacks, she jumped back and spun her blades.

"My turn!" Mitsu yelled as she threw her dark blue winged key blade at Shuyin, he easily deflected it. In doing so it opened his defenses allowing Mitsu to attack him with her white winged key blade. After a series of swipes Shuyin slid back after taking heavy damage. Mitsu jumped back and charged at Shuyin to deal the final blow, she seemed to vanish as she swiped at Shuyin with her key blades. Shuyin crumbled to the ground.

"You…are too late…the princesses…of heart are gone…" Shuyin mumbled as his consciousness faded.

Mitsu looked at Shuyin as her necklace stopped glowing and her key blades vanished. She looked around to see Yuna gone.

"Princesses of Heart...What does he mean?" Mitsu started as she took a step forward, her vision began to blur. She stumbled forward and caught herself only to fall back, unconscious.

* * *

"_I can't say that to her…she's…"_

"_You should tell her…"_

"_I can't…I mean what if she doesn't?" _

Male voices echoed through Mitsu's head as she floated unconscious through the darkness.

"_I may be a keyblade master…but I still…care…Ter—"_

A female voice started as Mitsu felt herself being forced awake from her dream.

"She's finally waking up," Mitsu could hear Yue's voice around her, her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" she asked as she slowly sat up.

"You were unconscious when we found you," Yue began.

"Are you ok? What happened in the jungle?" Sora asked as he leaned towards Mitsu. Mitsu veered back away from Sora.

"Sora you're too close…I fought Shuyin...and I…" Mitsu started.

"and you?" Yue asked.

Mitsu looked at her friend and the older man next to her, debating with herself if she should speak about who she possibly saw.

"and I won of course," Mitsu replied with a nervous smile. Sora sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"Geez Mitsu I though you were going to say something important," Sora teased.

"That is important…I beat my first opponent all by myself," Mitsu said pushing the last three words in Sora's face. Sora huffed and crossed his arms. Yue looked at Mitsu knowing that she was holding something back from both he and Sora.

Paine had walked into the hut by herself, Mitsu looked confused realizing that Yuna, Rikku, Shige and Yasuto were missing.

"Where—" Mitsu started.

"Gone," Paine replied.

"No way then…Yuna and Rikku are Princess of Heart?"

Yue and Paine looked at Mitsu in surprise after hearing her statement. Sora and Mitsu looked at the two older teens in confusion.

"What's a Princess of Heart?" Sora asked.

"I guess we were a little bit too brazen with them," Paine said to herself. Mitsu looked at the white haired woman then to Yue.

"I assume you want me to explain…" Yue trailed off sourly. Mitsu and Sora nodded eagerly, Yue sighed and leaned back in his chair crossing his arms.

"I feel like I'm doing their job…A Princess of Heart are maidens with hearts pure of light and void of the darkness." Yue replied.

"If that is the case then Rikku isn't a Princess of Heart…" Paine commented from behind Yue.

"They will be in for a rude awakening then," Yue added.

"Who is they?" Sora asked.

"Whoever is trying to open the door to the darkness,"

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to introduce the spell spheres( I don't remember what they are called in FFX) but they are cool and I used them a lot in FFX so i figured for items why not have Sora and Mitsu, and maybe even the king's men and Yue use them? **

**I used Shuyin instead of Jecht for the nemesis for Besaid because this Besaid is set in FFX-2 and there is a character already named Sin. Once again fighting scenes are difficult for me but I feel like I am getting better at them(hopefully...) Mitsu's necklace was glowing again...what's up with that?**

**Yue is very knowledgeable, there's a reason for that.**

_** Writing Inspiration: Mainfold Iron (Front Mission) & Cities (Legend of Mana)- Yoko Shimomura (Dramma****tica)**_


	8. Under the twilight of the Spirian Sky

"Whoever is trying to open the door to the darkness?" Sora questioned as he looked at the brunette in front of him.

"Why would someone want to do that?"

Yue looked at Sora and shrugged and turned his attention to the curly auburn haired man walking into the Yuna's hut.

"There's no trace of the heartless on the beachfront anymore…everything should be ok," Shige started as he began buttoning his shirt up as he looked at Mitsu. Mitsu blushed and looked away causing Shige to smirk.

"Although you still have a job to do before we leave," the older man added.

"If it'll help get Yuna and Rikku back what do we gotta do?" Sora asked as he stood from his chair ready to begin the search.

"You have to seal this world…so you can stop the trail of heartless from entering this world," Shige continued as he fixed his tie and shirt.

"How do we do that?" Mitsu asked.

"I'm not sure how the both of you do it but it does need to be done."

Sora turned to look at Mitsu as she got up from the bed.

"Where do we start looking?" Sora asked.

"Come with me," Paine said as she walked pass Shige and out of the tent. Shige smirked and followed Paine, Yue motioned to the two teens and followed Shige out.

Mitsu and Sora followed the three older teens towards the beach and into a white winged building.

"What is this place?" Sora asked as he looked in awe of the pristine white building.

"It used to be a temple for the religion of Yu Yevon…but now it is a meeting place for the towns people," Paine said as she led the group in to former temple.

"I can feel…energy in this building…" Mitsu said as she looked up at the large golden ceiling of the temple.

"You should…this is where Yuna summoned her first aeon…" Paine said as she slowed down and stopped a few feet behind Yasuto.

"Yasuto," Shige started.

"Its coming from behind here," Yasuto said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"We haven't been able to get this door open since Yuna was last here." Paine started.

"How long ago was that?" Mitsu piqued.

"Two years ago." Pain replied.

"Then this is definitely it," Shige said as he approached the door.

"Only thing is…how do we get it open?"

Sora took a step forward and realized his key blade had appeared in hand.

"It looks like there is a key hole Sora," Mitsu pointed out.

"Stand back I got this." Sora smirked as he gripped the handle of his key. Shige, and Yasuto stepped back allowing Sora to step forward. As if following his instinct Sora raised his key blade to the keyhole, and seconds later a beam of light came from the tip of his key and into the keyhole.

The light disappeared and the sound of something unlocking echoed through the building.

"Sounds like he did it." Yasuto said as he looked at the golden light disappearing from behind the door.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Sora said as he stepped pass the doorway, the others followed.

* * *

Mitsu was the first to return from the forgotten chamber, as she stood in front of the door Paine approached her.

"Mitsu."

Mitsu looked up at the white haired woman as she stopped in front of her.

"Yeah?"

Paine began to dig into her little pack and pulled out a star shaped charm, Mitsu's eyes widened as she quickly realized what it was and who is belonged to.

"Here" Paine said as she placed the charm into Mitsu's hand. Mitsu stared at the charm and then back at the older woman.

"What is this?" Mitsu asked fully aware of what it was.

"I assume its what the person dropped when he swiped Rikku. I wasn't able to give it to Sora right away, but I know that you'll find the person that did this faster, and make them pay," Paine said as she crossed her arms turning her attention to Sora as he walked out.

Mitsu quickly shoved the charm into her pocket as she turned to face Sora.

"What took so long?" Mitsu said nervously.

"It was a really cool, you should have stayed and looked around." Sora said with a smile.

"I told you not to look around. It's just a bunch of old relics with an old religion," Paine scolded Sora.

"What's wrong with a bit of a history lesson?" Shige asked with a smirk.

"It's a waste of time." Paine bluntly replied. Yasuto opened his mouth to say something but what promptly cut off by Mitsu raising her hand. The group focused on the blue haired girl.

"If that's the case let's go!"

"Yes!" Sora chimed in. Shige and Yasuto looked at each other then back to the white haired woman.

"Alright then…We'll find Yuna and Rikku." Yasuto said as he watched Shige usher the two younger teens out of the temple.

"Good." Paine replied. Yasuto nodded and began to walk away from her. Yue stopped at the entrance to the temple and looked back at Yasuto and Paine

"Wait…" Paine started.

Yasuto stopped and looked at the woman curiously.

"The girl…Mitsu…" Paine started as she hesitated to continue. Yasuto noticed her hesitation and became curious.

"Just…take care of her alright?" Paine blurted out and looked at Yasuto. The purple haired man studied the woman a moment before he nodded and left from the temple. He began to wonder if Paine had said what she really wanted to about Mitsu, he made a mental note to watch the young girl closer as he and Yue made their way towards the ship.

* * *

"Where to next?" Sora asked as he leaned from his seat towards Shige's seat. Shige glanced over his shoulder at the young teen.

"Well…let's see the closest world next to us is Ivalice," Shige replied as he looked at a small hologram map.

"Ivalice?" Sora asked as he noticed that Yasuto was already had the ship hovering over the dense jungle.

"Don't know much about it so I can't say much," Shige replied.

"There's three main continents that make of Ivalice…that's all I know," Yue said as he noticed that Sora was looking at him.

"I swear you are like a dictionary and now a map," Shige chuckled.

"I did a lot of reading." Yue replied.

"You forgot to mention that you're like sponge and you suck up information," Yasuto added.

"Didn't think it was needed." Yue replied.

Mitsu listened to her comrades as she looked at the changing surrounding and noticed they were passing over what seemed to be a large ruined city.

"So pretty…" Mitsu whispered as she noticed there were different colored orbs floating around making the ruins seem ethereal.

"Hey what are-" Mitsu started but was cut off by the ship violently shaking.

"Holy Hell!" Shige yelled as he and Yasuto tried to stabilize the ship.

"We're going down. Prepare yourselves for an emergency landing!" Yasuto yelled over the alarms blaring in the ship.

"I swear if I die on this ship you two I will come back and haunt you." Yue hissed as he looked to make sure Sora and Mitsu were strapped in.

Shige laughed in response to Yue's statement.

Within seconds the ship crash landed into the ruined city.

"Ow…my head…"Sora whined as he rubbed his head and looked around.

"Mitsu…are you alright?" Sora turned his attention to his friend next to him.

"Yeah…I'm ok…but my head…" Mitsu trailed off.

Yasuto, Shige and Yue unbuckled themselves from their seats and stood.

"What the hell happened? And please don't say that we were hit by something." Yasuto started.

"That's what it felt like," Yue started. Yasuto looked at the brunette and glared.

"Let's go check out the damage." Shige said and headed for the exit.

"Come on Mitsu." Sora said and unbuckled his seat belt. Mitsu nodded and followed suit.

* * *

Several minutes later after listening to Yasuto and Yue argue about how to fix the ship's electrical system, she found herself walking through the ruins of the ethereal like city. As she continued to look at the ancient looking ruins noticing the difference of the language written on various pieces of stones.

"Oh great…" Mitsu muttered as she realized that she had walked away further than she had planned. She looked at her surroundings taking note that she was in a coliseum like area.

"What is this place?" Mitsu asked quietly to herself and continued to look around, and sighed.

"_Riku…what did you get yourself into…are you really the one who took Rikku_?" Mitsu thought to herself as she touched the charm through her pocket.

Sighing again she began walking back towards the ship when someone wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her into them.

"ah—" Mitsu started but then stopped as she became engulfed in a familiar scent. She looked down at the arms that surrounded her recognizing the black gloves.

"Mitsu…"

"Riku you're such a jerk…" Mitsu smiled to herself as he confirmed that he really was the person she thought he was.

"How so?" Riku asked. Mitsu shook her head knowing that he had a smug smirk on his lips.

"I could have broken your nose."

"But you didn't, and I'm thankful for that,"

Mitsu quickly turned around and hugged the white haired boy, Riku wrapped his arms around her waist again and hugged her.

"You're safe…thank goodness" Mitsu sighed into his chest.

"Sora is going to be ecstatic when he hears that I found you…well you found me." Mitsu said as she stepped back to look over Riku. Riku remained silent as he looked at Mitsu.

"I can picture him tackling you to the ground and crying his eyes out," Mitsu chuckled.

"Mitsu" Riku started.

"Hm?" Mitsu asked.

"I don't want you to tell Sora we met." Riku replied.

"W-What?" Mitsu asked confused.

"I…" Riku trailed off as he looked down to the ground.

"I want to surprise him that's all…"Riku replied as he looked at Mitsu with a small smile.

"_That smile is fake_…" Mitsu thought to herself as she looked at the older boy in front of her. Mitsu's mind began to wonder back to the time on Destiny Island before they were separated, back to the moment where he reached for her.

"I have to tell you something." Riku started again pulling Mitsu from her memories.

"What is it?" Mitsu asked not sure how to feel about the boy.

"I—" He began

_Miiiiiiiitsuuuu~!_

Riku and Mitsu turned in the direction of Sora's voice and looked back at each other.

"He's always so loud…" Riku sighed and ran his hand through his hair and turned his attention back to Mitsu. Mitsu looked at him and avoided his stare.

"Mitsu I—" Riku began again.

_Mitsu where are you?_

Mitsu looked in the direction of where Yue's voice was heard and didn't realize that Riku stepped closer to her. She looked surprised at the boy as he pulled her into his arms.

"Riku what—" Mitsu started before being silence by the older boy.

"Shhh…"

At that moment Riku leaned down towards Mitsu and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Riku's aqua blue orbs looked into Mitsu's cerulean blue eyes before he hesitantly pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"Ri—" Mitsu started breathlessly.

_Mitsuuuuuu~!_

"Don't say anything…I'll come back for you. I promise." Riku stated and began to step back from her.

Mitsu reached for him not wanting him to leave again, she opened her mouth to call out to him but no words came out.

"_Riku…wait…don't go_" Mitsu thought as she couldn't voice her thoughts.

Riku smirked as he disappeared into a black portal and vanished from her sight.

"There you are Mitsu. We were calling for you." Sora said as he came up behind her. Sora walked in front of her and noticed her eyes were a dull blue.

"Didn't you hear us?" Sora asked. Mitsu looked up at Sora as the color in her eyes returned.

"No I didn't sorry." Mitsu smiled nervously.

"You're acting like an airhead." Sora said bluntly.

"What? Sora! You shouldn't even talk!" Mitsu yelled causing Sora to burst into laughter. Yue looked at the two teens then looked around at the ruined coliseum.

"_He was here…"_

* * *

**A/N: Zanarkand in FFX-2 is a cool place to be but I do like Zanarkand in FFX the best it feels more ethereal in that game. In X-2 not so much. Did Paine say what she really wanted to or not? Meeting Riku is super early because of the changing of the worlds, I felt that meeting him in the new world would be a good idea so that's where Zanarkand comes in at. As of right now I feel like Mitsu's emotions are all over the place, I am not for sure if you the readers can tell but that's the vibe I'm getting from Mitsu. What type of vibe are you getting from Mitsu? **

**Since classes have started I haven't had time to write, and I am actually very upset because I don't have time. Most of time is designated to classes, homework, and sleep. Sigh.**

**_Writing Inspiration: JUMPER- Capsule  
_**


	9. The Warring Ivalice

The Warring Ivalice

The walk back to the ship was filled with small talk between the two teens, and Yue had his attention focused on Mitsu and her strange behavior.

"This is place is so quiet…like a graveyard," Sora whispered as he looked around the ruined city.

"Well…this is a ruined city…and no one lives here," Mitsu stated the obvious. Sora gave her a look causing her to giggle.

"Yeah I know…but its just weird…too quiet…like something's gonna happen." Sora said as he cautiously looked around.

"Sora don't jinx us…we don't need anything else happening to us or…someone finding us…" Mitsu trailed off.

Yue noticed the tone of Mitsu's voice as she looked away as if avoiding his attention. Sora huffed at Mitsu's remark and continued walking in silence.

"There's no damage so I don't understand what happened." Yasuto said as he closed the electrical compartment of the ship.

"Maybe it was an electrical charge from changing areas, I don't know about you but I can feel a weird energy pulsing through this area," Shige said as he held out his hand to capture a wispy colorful orb floating around the area. The wispy orb flew through Shige's hand.

Yasuto looked up at the auburn colored haired man with a blank stare, Shige cocked an eyebrow.

"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say in a long time," Yasuto replied.

"Oh blow it out of your-" Shige started but was cut off by Yue and the two teens returning.

"Let's get outta here," Shige huffed and hopped back into the ship. The others nodded and followed suit.

* * *

Seeming like minutes later the sleek black ship jumped into a new world , Mitsu and Sora looked excitedly out the small windows next to their seats.

"Look at how fluffy the clouds are!" Mitsu said as she looked at the cotton candy like clouds.

"Look at all that sand…woah! What is that ginormous thing?" Sora said surprised as the ship passed through the desert like area. One of the large native creatures craned its long neck to notice the sleek ship flying above it.

"It's one of the native creatures of this world." Yue said as he joined the two teens by the window.

"Where are we?" Mitsu asked as she saw several structures coming up in the distance.

"This is the Royal City of Rabanatre, in the world of Ivalice." Yasuto said as he kept his focus on the sight in front of him.

Within seconds the ship flew pass the city and began to circle around when a fleet a ships came into the viewport.

"Wow look at that place…it looks old…" Sora trailed off.

"Yeah compared to what we saw in Spira" Mitsu added

"Oh shit." Shige muttered.

"Is that…the dreadnought Leviathan—" Yasuto started when the alarms of the ship began blaring again as they flew pass an abundant of ships.

"AGAIN?" Mitsu and Sora shouted.

"They shouldn't attack but we should get out of here…" Yasuto started as he began to change the coordinates of the ship.

"_This is the 8__th__ Imperial Fleet of the Archadian Empire, This is a no fly zone. Cut your engines and wait for orders from Judge Ghis. Failing to comply will resort in retaliation…" _ A voice echoed through the ship's speakers.

"Uh…you guys…that guy sounded really serious…" Sora started.

"Sora. Mitsu. Strap in." Yue said as he returned to his seat.

"What the hell we are not target practice! We are the King's men from Cerun! You can't shoot us down!" Shige yelled into the radio, silence was the only response.

"Shit this is not good." Yasuto said as he noticed that fighter ships were pursuing them.

"Do we really have bad luck?" Mitsu sighed

"When traveling with these guys…" Yue started.

"Shut your face, we are doing our job." Yasuto said as he and Shige began maneuvering the ships through the fighter ships that were beginning to converge on the crew.

"Your timing of seriously off then. Ivalice seems to be at war." Yue replied.

"War?" Sora asked.

"The Archadia fleet doesn't belong in Rabanastre…could it be that they invaded?" Yue started, but then voiced this thought.

"You brought us to a warring world? What is you're problem we aren't made for war!" Mitsu squeaked as the ship violently rumbled. Hails of bullets flew pass the ship, as explosions were heard

"That's the duty of the key blade wielder! Go to worlds that needs to be sealed and- Oh hell!" Shige started.

The ship dived into the mist of the clouds avoiding being shot down by their pursuers.

"There's a lighting storm, hold on!" Yasuto yelled.

"This can't get any worse can it?" Sora looked at Yue.

"Sora!-" Mitsu started.

A missile explosion behind the ship suddenly jolted the Ship forward, more alarms blared through the ship signaling damage.

"HOLD ON!" Yasuto yelled as the ship quickly began descending towards the mountains.

* * *

"_Are you ok?"_

"_You can't stay like this you know…we have work to do…as key blade masters"_

A female voice echoed through Mitsu's head.

"_I know…thanks for waking me N-"_

A male voice echoed through her head

_Another dream? Mitsu thought to herself as he consciousness was being pulled from the forced slumber._

"Hey are you alright…Hello?"

"Use potions on them just incase they seem to be hurt."

"That is mighty fine ship…"

"Where did it come from?"

As Mitsu woke from her dream state as many voices were heard around her, she slowly opened her eyes to see two young women leaning over her.

"She's awake."

Mitsu quickly sat up startling the women, she looked at the as they looked at her.

"You seem to be alright…My name is Penelo…and your name is?" a girl with blond hair in pigtails asked.

"I'm…fine… Thank you. My name is Mitsu" Mitsu replied.

"You're from another world, are you not?"

Mitsu looked at the taller darker skinned woman, and noticed she had ears and was wearing almost no clothing.

"Uh…y-yes." Mitsu replied.

"Other worlders…is this a sign?" the woman with the shorter dark blond hair asked.

"Is that really you Shige?" a excited male voice asked, the group of girls looked to where the voice came from.

"Balthier? Well hell" Shige said as he climbed from the ship.

"Well what do you know. It is you…now that's a sign for something." The one named Balthier said as he smirked.

"You know these people?" a young boy with dark hair asked.

"Yes. You should too Larsa." Balthier replied.

"Ow my head…" Sora groaned as he sat up.

"You should drink this."

Sora looked to the right of him to see an older blond haired man holding out a potion.

"Oh…thanks." Sora said as he hesitantly took the blue vial.

"My name is Vaan...what's yours?"

"Its Sora." Sora replied as he sniffed the vial.

"It is just a potion. There is no reason for fright." The older blond haired man said as he stood.

"Sora. Mitsu. Yue. Are you all alright?" Yasuto called out.

"I'm fine." Yue said as he leaned on a rock near the ship.

"Me too," Sora and Mitsu called out.

"What bring you to our warring world?" Balthier asked.

"Ivalice is at war?" Shige asked.

"Unfortunately so." Balthier replied sourly as he looked at the young boy next to him.

"Your highness…we should continue." The older blond haired man said as he stood several feet away from the woman with the shorter blond hair.

"Yes…let us continue with our mission…we can speak about this when we arrive within Mt. Bur-Omisace."

* * *

As the group of travelers walked to their destination of Mt. Bur-Omisace they were told of the current situation in Ivalice and the events that took place that caused everything to spin out of control.

"So Archadia did in fact invade…" Yasuto trailed off.

"Unfortunately so…but we are working to fix that." Balthier replied.

"That's no fair, they didn't have a right to start the war with you guys." Sora said as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"Yes. True that might be...but there are another things that were at play." The woman with the shorter blond hair, named Ashe commented.

"You're going to see the Gran Kiltias Anastasis, correct?" Shige asked.

"Yes." Penelo replied.

Shige and Yasuto looked at each other then at Yue, Mitsu and Sora.

"What is it?" Mitsu asked.

"We need to look at the ship to see how much it was damaged from the explosion and from the crash. You three can go with them to see if you can help them out in any way." Yasuto stated.

Sora looked at Mitsu and Mitsu at Sora, the two teens looked at the brunette next to them. Yue sighed heavily as he realized what he had to do.

"Sure I'll baby sit them." Yue sighed again.

"I am not a baby Yue." Mitsu and Sora said firmly.

"Sure."

"Do not fret Shige I'll take care of this one," Balthier said as he placed his hand on Mitsu's shoulder causing the young girl to turn to look at the older man. Balthier smiled causing Mitsu to turn around and blush.

"Hey now Balthier…" Shige started as his eye twitched.

"We'll be around in the town looking for pieces that we need…if we need any for our ship. Alright? Don't forget your mission as key blade wielders" Yasuto said as he looked at the three.

"Ok. We'll be alright." Sora reassured the king's men before the group continued to the large temple that was on the highest part of the mountain town.

* * *

"The sword of Kings you say?" a man dressed in imitating armor asked as he looked at the person in front of him.

"Yes…the place you call Mt. Bur-Ominsace that's where they are."

"How do I know I can rely on your information?"

"I saw them."

"Know when to hold your tongue boy."

Riku glared as he took a step forward ready to charge at the man. The cloaked person held their hand out to stop Riku from advancing.

"Weather you know it or not. There are heartless in this world that can be controlled to do your bidding. The ones that stand in your way is they key blade wielder and the princess of heart. If you capture the princess of heart and give her to the boy and deal with the key blade wielder you can control this world to your liking."

The man dressed in armor looked at the cloaked figure and then to the boy next to him as in thought.

"Judge Bergan."

"Do not act like you have familiarity with me. All that matters is the Emperor will have complete reign through the lands. I do not care for controlling these things called the 'Heartless' " Judge Bergan spat bitterly.

"But of course. Your emperor will have complete reign over your lands with the help of the heartless."

Judge Bergan turned to look at the view of the city below his fleet contemplating over the information he received.

"Who is the princess?"

"Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca"

* * *

**A/N: Writing this chapter was a little difficult because I have yet to complete FFXII, and I don't plan on it either...I couldn't get pass the voice overs, and the battle system, that pretty much killed it for me. I am trying my best to make FFXII fit into this to the best of my knowledge. I adore Balthier by the way, he was my favorite out of everyone~ But who is the man in the cloak next to Riku...and why does Yue know so much?  
**


	10. The One Rule

The group made their way through the small town that was at the base of a large temple that was built into the Mountain called Bur-Omisace. Yue had to pull the two teens from the sights and looking down into the valleys down below.

"Woah!" Sora said as he continued to look down from the temple plaza.

"You would never see something like this back on Destiny Island…" Mitsu said as she too continued to look down.

"Alright children you can sight see another time. We have important business to attend to." Balthier commented behind them.

"Oh right! S-Sorry." Mitsu stuttered as she began to pull Sora from the plaza and in the temple, Yue shook his head.

As the group entered the temple, Mitsu felt her body hesitating as she stood in front of the massive temple. Sora, Yue and the others continued walking in oblivious to Mitsu hesitation, Mana stood frozen outside the temple entrance.

"Why…am I hesitating…" Mitsu thought to herself as she watched the others disappear into the temple.

"_Hesitation is usually a bad thing." _A voice echoed through her head.

Mana quickly turned around to see a cloaked figured standing a few feet behind her.

"Who are you?" Mitsu asked cautiously, her heart was began beating faster as she continued to look at the cloaked person. She quickly rubbed her eyes making sure she was not dreaming, the cloaked man was still there.

"_In due time…"_

"Wait…are you…from…my dream—" Mitsu began but was interrupted by a large serpent creature flying around the temple and over into the distance. Mitsu looked at the creature slinking into the distance. She then quickly turned her attention to the cloaked figure once stood.

"He's gone…" Mitsu thought to herself.

" _How far will you go? To change your destiny?" _

The man's voice echoed through her mind once again, causing Mitsu to shiver and look off into the distance.

"Mitsu."

Mitsu turned back to the temple entrance to see Yue approaching her. Mitsu gulped and smiled nervously.

"Yue. What's up?" Mitsu asked hoping to give off calm vibes.

"What are you doing out here?" Yue asked as he stood near her.

"Just...enjoying the view. You don't get to see a lot of mountains on Destiny…Island." Mitsu hesitated. Yue looked down at the blue haired girl curiously.

"What happened?" Yue asked causing the girl to look up at him confused.

"I'm not stupid Mitsu."

Mitsu blushed and looked away. She knew that Yue would look at her crazy if she told him the real reason, laughing nervously she looked out into the distance again.

"Well I saw…a heartless fly off into the distance." Mitsu replied.

"And so you laugh?" Yue asked.

Mitsu sighed heavily in defeat.

"It was a joke but I did see a heartless –" Mitsu began only to be yanked towards him.

"_Show me how far you are willing to go."_ The cloaked man's voice echoed through her head again, Mitsu quickly stood and held her ground behind Yue, key blades in hand.

"Damn…it's the heartless." Yue cursed as his lance appeared in his hands.

"In front of a temple…sheez they live up to their name." Mitsu said as she spun her key blades.

The two dashed into the groups of heartless that materialized in the plaza of the temple. At that moment Sora ran from the temple followed by the others.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled and without a second thought he ran to the plaza and joined the two already destroying the heartless.

"Look! There's more in the town!" Penelo yelled.

"C'mon we have to do something!" Vaan yelled as he ran towards the town below.

* * *

Riku gently placed the soulless Kairi down on a soft cushion, and tilted her face up.

"Are you…really not there?" Riku whispered as he looked into Kairi's empty ocean blue eyes. Riku gently let her head fall before he stood up, sighing he turned around to see Kadaj and two older looking men.

"What do you want?" Riku asked bitterly.

"No need to be bitter." Kadaj smiled.

"It's sad that she's like that…A princess of heart." The older man with longer hair commented.

"It's the likes of you who did this to her." Riku replied bitterly.

"You're wrong. We did no such thing." The man with the shortest hair replied.

"It was you who wanted the door to open, allowing her to fall into the darkness, you are the reason for her being like this." Long-haired man countered.

"Yazoo." Kadaj said firmly. Yazoo became quiet and looked away from the young boy.

"Let's go." Kadaj said and left from the room, Yazoo followed.

"Having power is great...but also think about what you lose also…" the unnamed short-haired man commented before leaving the room.

Riku cursed heavily before he stormed out of the room.

"What the hell do they know?" Riku hissed his eyes flashing bright green.

* * *

After the heartless out break within Mt. Bur-Omisace and after listening to the words of the Gran Anastasias, they began to prepare for their journey ahead of them.

"Young Key blade wielder…" the Gran Anastasias began. Mitsu, Sora, and Yue stopped and turned their attention to the old looking man.

"I have had many dreams of your arrival…but your arrival is much too soon."

"You dreamed of us coming?" Sora asked confused.

"The key blade warrior lending his strength in the time of need. Alas you have much to learn my male hume child." The Anastasias commented.

"What do I have to learn?" Sora asked confused.

"Endure your journey across the worlds and the knowledge will come to you."

Sora looked back at Yue and Mitsu, Mitsu shrugged her shoulders as Yue nodded.

They turned to leave again but stopped when the Gran Anastasias began speaking once again.

"Female hume child."

Mitsu looked towards the Gran Anastasias curious to what he was going to say.

"Your dreams are disquieted with bewilderment of another. Let your instincts be your guide and waver not." Mitsu looked at the man in shock.

"Your dreams is your path to the light and darkness."

"T-thank your G-Gran Anastasias." Mitsu stuttered as she hoped she pronounced his name correctly. Yue bowed to the man before leaving with the two teens. Yue, Mitsu and Sora returned to the base of the mountain to talk with Shige and Yasuto.

* * *

"We can't get involved with this." Yasuto stated firmly.

"It's against one of the laws of Cerun." Shige added.

"I too agree that we should not be a part of this." Yue also commented.

"But what if they need our help?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! Aren't we supposed to be the do good-ers?" Mitsu asked.

"You didn't want to be a part of this to begin with Mitsu." Yasuto said as he closed the electrical box of the ship.

"But what I heard was something that changed my mind." Mitsu replied.

"What are these laws of Cerun…what is Cerun?" Sora asked.

"Cerun is a different world where the King and Queen resides. All you need to know is one of the main rules we have to follow set by King Mamoru is to never intrude on wars of countries within a world." Shige replied.

"Well I need to have a talk to this King Mamoru. We should help them." Sora huffed.

"I agree." Mitsu added.

"By vote you lose anyways. Three to your two." Yue added.

"I thought you would be in on this Yue." Sora looked up at the older man.

"Sorry. This is a law that is followed by all the worlds." Yue replied.

"So…the King is the ruler of the worlds?" Mitsu asked.

"No. He helps establish rules and enforces them." Yasuto replied.

"Ah…they mysterious King Mamoru." Balthier said as he approached the group.

"Balthier we-" Sora started.

Balthier held up his hand to stop Sora from continuing.

"I already knew that was going to happen…but it is as they say. The King's men are indeed compelled to follow their king's orders." Balthier said as he looked at the two men in front of him, Shige looked away silently as Yasuto remained silent. Sora and Mitsu looked at the men in confusion to their tense reactions.

"We shall be all right." Balthier said smugly.

"But…I want to help." Sora whined.

"I do not think whining will accomplish your wants Sora." Balthier replied.

"Will you call us if you need help?" Mitsu asked.

Balthier looked at the young girl and smirked, he looked towards Yasuto and Shige.

"Of course…Shige still owes me a debt he has yet to pay."

"What?" Shige asked confused.

"Don't you go coward on me Shige." Balthier chuckled.

"The King's men gambling? Bad influence." Yasuto said as he glared at Shige.

"Oh whatever." Shige sighed.

"We'll be back when you need us!" Sora spoke up catching Balthier's attention once again.

"I will hold you to that Sora." Balthier said as he placed a hand on Sora's head, Sora grinned.

"I am to believe you will be returning with him?" Balthier turned towards Mitsu.

"Y-yes!" Mitsu blushed.

"Wonderful. We are sure to succeed against our enemies." Balthier smirked.

"Balthier! Sora! Mitsu! Come on!"

"Well…that is my signal to depart. I wish you all farewell…I shall let the others know of your departure. Oh and Shige do not forget about that debt you owe me." Balthier commented.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Get out of here." Shige absentmindedly waved him off.

Balthier chuckled and headed back up the mountain.

"This sucks…" Mitsu pouted.

"You'll get over it." Yue commented.

"Ok everyone in. We're leaving." Yasuto stated from the ladder of the ship.

"We aren't going to be shot down again are we?" Sora asked as he headed into the ship.

"Sora! Don't jinx us!" Mitsu yelled at him.

"Sorry!" Sora called from the ship.

Sighing Mitsu shook her head as she headed towards the ship only to stop and to look behind her.

"Him…" Mitsu started to say as she turned around to look behind her, Yue looked down at her as he walked pass her, he stopped to see what had caught her eye.

"_…nothing…but…familiarity…within…_" Mitsu began to mumble.

"Mitsu come on." Yue called to her, the girl stood frozen.

"_the darkness…"_

* * *

**_A/N: Truthfully I have not completely played FFXII and I don't intend to, so I apologize for anything that's wrong with this setting. I also wanted the group to come in at a part that was important to the story line in FFXII, and I think the part where they talk to the Gran Anastasias was a good part._**

**_What is up with Mitsu hesitating to go inside the temple, and the cloaked man? Is he the cloaked man from her dream or another stranger?_**

**_I wanted to make Kadaj and his brother have some type of interaction with Riku, they are not exactly working for the darkness, they are shadows they can use the darkness with out consequences. So they are there where Riku is._**

**_Cerun is a world I made up instead of having Disney Castle, it's where King Mamoru and Queen Shimiya lives, more about them will be in Broken Horizon._**

**_What's going on with Mitsu, she's talking nonsense, or is she?  
_**


	11. Midgar

"The darkness…"

Yue noticed something was off with the girl quickly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mitsu what's wrong?" Yue asked as he shook the girl slightly.

"Huh? What?" Mitsu asked confused as he she looked at the man. Yue remained silent and looked down at her. Arching a confused eyebrow at the taller man she shook her head.

"Let's go Yue." Mitsu said and walked away from him leaving the man confused. Yue turned around a few moments later and began to follow the girl to the ship.

Within moments the ship began to hover and rise into the sky headed toward its next destination.

"Sora…when we get to where we are going I would like to ask you a few questions." Yue said as he looked over at the boy next to him.

"Oh ok. What about?" Sora asked. Yue glanced at Mitsu who looked at him and then to Sora.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Yue replied and sat back into his seat.

"Keeping secrets aren't fun." Mitsu scowled as she also sat back in her seat.

"Unless you share them with everyone…" Shige chimed in.

"That defeats the purpose of a secret." Yasuto added.

"Secrets?" Sora asked.

"They are not secrets." Yue sighed annoyed, and rubbed his forehead.

"Then do tell Yue." Shige said as he turned to look at the man from his seat. Yue glanced at Yue and Mitsu who looked expectantly at him he also noticed that Yasuto was listening in to the conversation.

"Forget it." Yue waved his hand dismissing the entire conversation and leaned back in his seat.

* * *

The ship jumped from hyper drive and into the sky of a different world. As usual the two teens were out of their seats looking at the land below. The sky was no longer it's normal bright blue, the land was no longer surrounded by Mountains, but was replaced by a light abnormal green color, and flat lands.

"Where are we this time?" Sora asked.

"That city below is called Midgar, and we are on the Gaia." Yasuto replied.

"Let's land over there by that spot." Shige mentioned.

"It looks really industrialized…and the sky is green…It doesn't look healthy." Mitsu commented.

"Midgar is a really industrialized city. They are able to use the planet's energy to provide them with electricity, and other things." Yue replied.

The two teens looked at the man in shock, and excitement.

"What! They can do that?" the two said in harmony.

"You see those reactors? The ones over there that are spewing out that green liquid…Those harness the planet's energy for everyone to use." Yue said as he pointed to one of the reactors in the distance.

"So thermal heating?" Sora asked.

"No. Much worse." Yue replied bitterly.

Sora and Mitsu looked at each other then back at Yue. The ship landed in an opening outside of Midgar near a forest.

"Well everyone out." Shige announced as he stood from his seat. Within seconds Sora and Mitsu were standing by the exit bouncing with excitement of the new world. When the door opened the two jumped off the ship and into their new environment.

"Wow…so woody" Mitsu commented causing Sora to snort. The girl turned to him frowning.

"Sorry! It's Riku's fault!" Sora confessed. Mitsu smiled as her hand went to her pocket feeling for the charm. Smiling she watched as Sora ran towards the forest.

"Hey Spikes don't go so far!" Shige called after Sora as he stood by the ship.

"My name is—" Sora said from the bushes, he turned around to continue into the woods but realized that a barrel of a gun was pointed in his face.

"M-Mitsu—" Sora started but was silenced by a smooth deep voice from the bush in front of him. A man emerged from the bushes.

"Friend or Foe?"

"Definitely Friend. Definitely." Sora quickly replied as he held up his hands.

"Sora! What's wrong-yikes!" Mitsu started as she came up behind him to see what caused him to stop suddenly.

"Oh—"

"They're children. Don't shoot Vincent." A female voice called out to the person behind the barrel of a pistol. A red cloak mostly covered the man hiding his features from their eyes.

"Yes. Please don't shoot." Mitsu replied nervously.

"What did you guys get into now—" Yasuto began as he approached the teens.

"It's you." The deep voice of the man started.

"Vincent…" Yasuto replied.

"It's safe to come out." Vincent said as he turned to the thick brush. Moments later two people emerged from the brush followed by a dog like creature.

"Vincent it's been a long time…you look a lot different…what happened." Yasuto asked the red cloaked man.

"…Many things have happened since we've last met…" Vincent replied.

"This sounds like a wonderful story…" Shige commented as he glanced at the dark haired woman who seemed to be interested in Sora and Mitsu.

"My name is Tifa, nice to meet you…" the dark haired woman trailed off. She was dressed in black clothing, shorts and a tanktop.

"I'm Mitsu." Mitsu replied.

"Sora."

"Nice to meet you both." Tifa smiled, as did the woman in the pink dress and short red jacket.

"This is Aeris…she can't speak right now…" Tifa trailed off as she looked painfully at the woman next to her. Aeris placed a hand on Tifa's shoulders letting her know it was alright to continue.

"What happened?" Mitsu and Sora asked.

"…" Tifa remained silent as she looked towards the ground.

"We were attacked by three silver haired people. We were badly beaten, Aeris used the rest of the strength she had left to buy us time to escaped, but it seemed like using her abilities caused damage to her body."

Sora and Mitsu suddenly jumped back hiding behind Yue and Shige. The two men looked at the two women confused and then realized the red dog like creature had spoken.

"So you can speak…" Yue started.

"It can talk?" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes. I can speak…I just choose when it is best to do so." The 'dog' replied.

"He is Red XIII…" Tifa started.

"Actually Nananki." Nananki replied.

Sora and Mitsu cautiously approached the Nananki, Aeris and Tifa.

"What are you?" Mitsu asked.

"The name for my kind has died out long before any of you were born, I'm sure." Nananki replied.

* * *

"So there are heartless here too…but worse." Yasuto replied

"A lot worse…because of Sephiroth…" Vincent trailed off.

"Sephiroth…isn't—" Yasuto started but was silenced by a shift in Vincent's stance. It had been some time since Yasuto had talked to the stoic man, he could tell that a lot had happened since their last meeting. Noticing the change in his stance Yasuto dropped the subject.

"What has he done?" Yasuto asked.

"His malicious energy amplifies the heartless strength…but…" Vincent trailed off.

"Remove the source?" Yasuto asked.

"He has been dead for five years, but he seems to be alive and walking the planet once again." Vincent continued.

"There are shadows of him that are searching for the Princesses of Heart…they were close." Vincent finished as he looked at Aeris.

"She's a princess?" Yasuto asked.

Vincent chuckled as he crossed his arms underneath his red cloak, and turned to Yasuto.

"Don't tell me you can't feel pure light coming from her." Vincent stated. Yasuto turned towards Aeris as he studied her.

" You can't can you?" Vincent asked.

Yasuto remained silent and crossed his arms as he watched the group converse. Confused about his senses he thought back to Spira, and Ivalice. Yuna was the first princess of heart they encountered he wasn't able to fully realize she was a princess, and on Ivalice there was nothing. Just silence.

* * *

"She's here…Mitsu…" Riku thought to himself as he waited for the three silver haired brothers to finish their unknown task.

"Thinking about her…"

Riku looked up to see the taller silver haired man standing in front of him, it was Yazoo.

"What does it matter to you." Riku asked.

"Know your friends, but keep your enemies closer." Yazoo replied as Kadaj and Loz approached the two.

"I think we're in luck." Kadaj said as he smiled. Yazoo, Riku and Loz looked at the slimmer man.

"Our Princess Indicator has found our elusive slums princess." Kadaj smirked. Riku looked at the younger silver haired man curious to know how he could sense her. Loz and Yazoo hopped on their motorcycles ready to take off when Kadaj was ready. Kadaj turned to Riku as he stood in front of his bike.

"You're curious to know how I know she's here right?" Kadaj asked as he got on to his bike. Riku mentally kicked himself he had forgotten that in close quarters the brothers could read an individual's mind.

"Sure. Tell me." Riku replied coolly. Kadaj smirked and started his motorcycle, his brothers followed suit.

"There's darkness surrounding her…waiting, and watching to devour her."

* * *

"So now what are we going to do? I mean it looks like we can get into Midgar pretty easily now since…things have happened." Shige commented as he looked in the direction of the city.

"I would prefer not to go back…" Tifa replied.

"If you're worried about your safety, you don't have to be…you have two King's men and two key blade wielders to protect you." Shige replied.

"I'm not worried about my safety. We're supposed to be waiting for Cloud and the others… They said that they would meet us here…" Tifa trailed off.

"Cloud and the others?" Sora asked.

"Yes. They were in the city protecting us till we escaped." Nananki added.

"So it would make sense that they should be on their way here?" Mitsu asked.

"That would be the likely answer but—" Tifa started when the sounds of an engine revving echoed through the forest. Tifa, Nananki and Vincent slowly moved towards Aeris, surrounding her. Yasuto, Shige and Yue drew their weapons, as howls and growls also echoed through the forest.

"They're here." Vincent said under his breath as the forest became deathly silent.

"Sora. Mitsu. This is serious. Keep your guard up." Yue said as he cautiously surveyed the surrounding.

"We got this. Right Mitsu?" Sora said as his key blade appeared in his hand.

"Y-Yeah." Mitsu replied. Mitsu gripped the handle of her almost glowing key blade making her knuckles turn pink.

"_Something…is…wrong…my chest it stings…I have to pay attention." _Mitsu thought to herself as she pushed the pain to the back of her mind.

Without warning several heartless shadow hounds jumped from the brush attacking group. Several heartless shadow hounds tackled Vincent away from Aeris leaving her open.

More of the shadow hounds jumped from the bushes attacking anyone in their way. Shige round housed kick one of the hounds into the bushes as Yasuto kept them at a distance as he moved towards Aeris' open side. Sora swiped at the hound running for Mitsu, Mitsu spun around her key blade as her ebony colored key blade appeared in her hand . Spinning in a circular motion she took out two of the hounds behind Sora and noticed three figures approaching Tifa from behind as she dealt a critical hit to a hound jumping at her.

"Tifa behind you!" Mitsu shouted before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Time seemed to move slow as the heartless shadow hounds attacked, Mitsu was able to get a good look at the figure that had approached Tifa.

Tall, bulky, and short silver hair.

"_There were three…where are the other two?" _ Mitsu thought to herself as time stopped completely around her.

_You should worry about other things…_

Mitsu quickly turned around and noticed a cloaked figured standing next to Yue. Her heart began to thump wildly in her chest as she looked at the unknown man hidden by the cloak. For some reason this unknown man felt familiar to her, she couldn't put her finger on it.

_Do you really remember? Or is it a farce?_

"W-Who are you?" Mitsu stuttered.

_You have forgotten me…on that faithful day you and I were together…you were thrust pass the door that led to Kingdom Hearts._

"Kingdom Hearts? Are you a heartless?" Mitsu asked as she hopped into her fighting stance.

_I see…your memories are fragmented still…._

"What are you talking about?" Mitsu asked.

_Regain your memories quickly…or else the darkness will engulf you…we cannot allow that to happen to a princess now can we?_

"A Princess?" Mitsu shouted.

Suddenly the surroundings around Mitsu were back in motion, and the cloaked man gone.

"Tifa!" Shige shouted as he pushed a pile of heartless hounds off of him. Yasuto back handed a hound and shot another one.

In a blink of an eye Mitsu had dashed over to Tifa hopping to block the attack for the woman, instead something else had blocked her attack.

"You are faster than I thought you were." A longer haired man said and pushed Mitsu back away from Tifa, Tifa was shoved back by the man with the shorter silver hair. Nananki growled as the flame on his tail grew, suddenly the shorter haired man was hit by a large explosion.

"You're mine!" Sora shouted as he jumped through the smoke at the longer haired man.

Effortlessly the man knocked Sora back, Mitsu quickly jumping in she swiped one blade then the other. The man seemed to block her moves easily with his pistols, suddenly the man went crashing into the trees.

"Nice one Shige." Sora commented.

"Mitsu! Get Aeris out of here!" Yasuto shouted.

"What? I want to fight!" Mitsu shouted back as she threw her key blade like a boomerang at the shadow approaching Aeris.

"Stop complaining and GO!" Shige shouted.

Without wasting time Mitsu quickly dashed over to Aeris, took her hand and dashed into the forest. Hounds began to chase after the two women unknown to Mitsu, moving quickly Yue chased after the hounds and destroyed them. He quickly looked back at the fight and then to where he had last seen Aeris and Mitsu. Without hesitation he ran into the forest after them.

Vincent growled baring his fangs as he shot and shreded the heartless hounds unaware of his comrades conditions. His thoughts were clouded with anger, despair, he had lost control of himself and was going on a rampage of destroying the heartless hounds. Several of the hounds were encased a blue sphere that exploded shooting off shards of ice. Sora charged through the shards and swung his blade at the shorter haired man only to be electrocuted.

"Sora!" Tifa shouted and charged full speed at the man.

"Come and get it girl!" the man yelled as he let Tifa charge at him readying himself to punch her.

Tifa easily dodged his punches and dealt a few of her own, she caught him in the chest, grabbing his arm she tossed him over her shoulder and pulled her glowing fist back ready to deal the final punch. She was caught off guard when something struck her from behind. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"We got what we came for." Kadaj yelled as he kicked back Yasuto and dodged Shige's attack.

"Tifa!"Sora charged at Loz only to be tackled by a shadow hound, Nananki tackled one of the hounds off of Sora and threw a fireball with his tail at the other.

"Tifa! Get up!" Sora yelled as he stumbled to his feet. Sora frowned at the men and charged at them with full speed.

* * *

"You are a persistent one aren't you?"

Mitsu growled at the man as she chased him through the forest. She was attacked from behind and Aeris was yanked from her.

"Stop flying and I'll show you how persistent I can be!" Mitsu shouted

"_Not again!"_ Mitsu thought to herself as she ran towards the man effortlessly floating through the forest. He watched as she was determined to recover Aeris from him.

"I'm not letting you take her!" Mitsu shouted.

"Really…" the man replied as he watched her intensely. He wanted to see what she was capable of, and how far she would go before her body would give up.

Mitsu's mind was racing back to the time on Spira where she chased Shuyin in to the Besaid jungle and still lost Yuna in the process. She was slightly aware of Yue running after her, but ignored him and the pain in her chest, and head. She suddenly tripped over root that was hidden by the brush. Quickly stumbling to her feet she yelped as she felt a sharp pain in her ankle.

"_I think I sprained it…but Aeris!"_ Mitsu thought as she started to limp, the man suddenly stopped and stood several feet in front of her. Mitsu also stopped, she was heavily panting and sweating. She limped towards him with her key blades in her hand.

"You aren't going anywhere." Mitsu said hoarsely as she limped closer to him, the man smirked.

"You can rest now with no worries. _Sleep princess_." The man said softly as he waved his hand slowly in front of Mitsu.

"No! I…can't…rest…I…wha—" Mitsu started when her eyelids became heavy and forced into sleep. Her eyes closed as she began to fall back, cursing Yue saw her falling back. Forcing himself to run faster he hoped to catch her before she hit the ground. Just as he reached for her, he was knocked back. Quickly regaining his footing he looked at the person who knocked him back, he clenched his lance in anger not realizing that it was broken.

"It's you…Riku…"

* * *

**A/N: It has been a long time since I've updated this, I think it got lost in my other notebooks. Anyways the crew is in Midgar, it's a mixture of FFVII and FVII Advent Children. I choose Aeris over Aerith because her name is Aeris in FFVII, the original way its supposed to be spelled. Also the reason for her not being able to speak will be explained in a later chapter~!  
**

**Shige, Yasuto, and Yue know a lot of things and people, especially Yue.  
**

**I hope the fight scene makes sense, I just started typing and yeah...I tried making it look and sound pretty, hopefully I'm getting better at it. ~_~  
**

**Riku has shown up, why? Who was that man that almost gave Mitsu a heart attack, why did he feel familiar? Mitsu's memories are fragmented? Or are they actually her memories?  
**

**Writing Inspiration: Run - Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST Masashi Hamazu  
**


	12. The Fallen Knight

"Thanks for taking care of her." Riku said as he held on to the unconscious Mitsu in his arms.

"What are you doing…" Yue hissed as he gripped his now broken lance. Yue clenched his jaw as he realized that had a huge disadvantage.

"Now you can leave." Riku said as he turned his back to the taller man. Yue took a step forward causing Sin to glow a dark purple and become surrounded by dark energy.

"Where are you going with her?" Yue shouted

Riku glanced over his shoulder at the man before a dark portal appeared in behind Sin. Sin floated back into the portal with the unconscious Aeris in his arms. Riku ignored Yue's statement and entered the portal. Without hesitating Yue dashed towards the portal and dived into it before it vanished.

* * *

"Get back here!" Sora shouted as he shot fireballs from his key blade.

"Sorry I am going to pass on that offer!" Kadaj shouted as he jumped into the darkness of the forest.

"Thanks for the Princess though!" Kadaj's voice echoed from the forest as the other two taller men disappeared into the dark forest.

"What-! Where is Aeris?!" Vincent panted.

"They ran off into the forest." Red XIII replied

"I hope that they weren't referring to what I think they are." Yasuto frowned.

"Me either…. Where's Yue?" Shige asked as he looked around for the brunette man.

"Yue! Mitsu!" Tifa shouted into the dark forest. The soft noises of crickets echoed through the dark forest.

"Red..." Vincent trailed off.

"I am already on it." Red started as he began sniffing the ground. He may have been a test subject, but he still had his instincts.

"This way!" Red shouted and dashed into the forest. The others followed after him.

* * *

"_I..I didn__'__t want this__…"_ a female voice swirled around Mitsu in her dream. Mitsu floated lifelessly in the darkness listening to the voices that swirled around her.

"_You can talk to us__…__to me if you need to.__"_

"_Thank you T__—"_

"It's those voices again…who are they…why am I hearing them?" Mitsu thought to herself as she turned and landed on her feet. The darkness began to change into various images flashing pass her.

"It's…her…the girl I keep dreaming about…" Mitsu thought as several images of a woman with ebony hair kept appearing, though the faces of the people were blurred out keeping Mitsu from recognizing who they were. An image of the woman of the woman turning around to face Mitsu shattered as he face started to become more clear.

* * *

"Do you know what this girl is?" a deep voice asked Riku as he sat knelt next to Mitsu laying unconscious on a small bed.

"She's a key blade wielder…" Riku replied as he looked over his shoulder at the silver haired man behind him.

"That doesn't matter to me…I want her with me." Riku added as he turned to look back at Mitsu.

"You still are blind to the important part of her…" the man replied. Riku stood and turned to face the taller man.

"Can you please make sure she doesn't hurt herself…or anyone else for that matter?" Riku asked. The man looked at the young girl sleeping on the small bed and then back to Riku.

"I'll do what seems necessary…" he replied.

"Thanks…Sephiroth." Riku said. Sephiroth remained silent as he walked from the room closing the door quietly. Riku then turned back to Mitsu and smiled.

"Finally…Mitsu…you're here…" Riku said quietly as he approached the door. He looked at her once more and exited the room.

* * *

" Do you know what she is…" A deep voice echoed around Riku. The teen stood confidently as the voice seemed to circle around him.

"She's a key blade wielder, I already know this." Riku replied.

"She is much **more**." The voice replied.

"Well that doesn't matter to me." Riku replied and crossed his arms.

"You say that now…but you truly do not understand." The voice whispered. Riku frowned as he crossed his arms.

He knew he could have taken Mitsu from Sora when they were at Zanarkand. This cloaked person compelled him not to do it. Annoyed Riku stared at the cloaked man and the smirk that appeared on his lips. This was the man that gave him the power that he wanted in order to protect Kairi from the darkness and take Mitsu from Sora, but yet he had never seen his face.

"Do not worry boy…" the man's deep voice echoed through Riku's ears pulling him from his irritated thoughts.

"Just…do as you are told…and you'll continue to receive power."

"_Power…" _Riku thought to himself.

* * *

Mitsu slowly opened her eyes and noticed a white ceiling and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She blinked again, her eyes were adjusting to the light that shone in from the large window next to her.

"Where…where am I?" Mitsu mumbled as she slowly sat up and realized there were two figures standing near the bed she laid in.

"W-who are you?" Mitsu asked cautiously.

"Sh…don't be alarmed," a female voice came from one of the figures. Mitsu narrowed her eyes and prepared herself to attack if need be. The other female figure crossed her arms as she looked at Mitsu, their faces were completely hidden by the darkness of their hoods preventing Mitsu' from seeing who they were.

"Our names are of little importance. We are not here to hurt you," a deeper female voice came from the one that crossed her arms.

"So relax," the first female said.

"Then what do you want?" Mitsu asked as she continued to watch the two women cautiously.

"We are here to give you a warning," the deeper female replied.

"Don't let **him** use you. Do not let **them **use you," the higher voiced female said

"Them? Who are them?" Mitsu asked curious.

"They are the ones that are controlling the ones dear to your '**precious'** heart," the deeper voiced female replied.

"W-what? You didn't tell me who they were? Who is controlling who?" Mitsu asked ignoring the tugging feeling at her heart.

"Be careful on your journey here," The deeper voiced female replied. Mitsu watched in a worried speechless state as the two females disappeared into a dark portal, similar to the one that Riku disappeared into before. She looked down at her hands, her mind on what the two unknown women warned her about.

"_Who are they…and…controlling the people dear to my heart? Sora? Riku? Kairi?" _ Mitsu thought to herself obvious to the white haired boy that stood at the door.

"You're awake finally. I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Riku said as he approached her. Mitsu's head snapped in the direction of Riku.

"Riku!" Mitsu squeaked as she pushed the blanket from her legs. She quickly crawled out of the bed and stood, her ankle gave out and she began to fall forward.

"Woah," Riku chuckled as he caught her.

"You have to be more careful, and graceful Mitsu," Riku joked.

"_Did he just teleport? What's with the change of clothes?" _Mitsu thought to herself as she steady herself. She quickly glanced over his clothing noticing the black, reds, and blues on the suit that he wore.

"Your ankle is sprained. I already wrapped it for you and used a potion on it…so it shouldn't take too long to heal." Riku said as he sat her down on the bed and knelt in front of her.

" Sorry I can't be graceful like Kairi-! Sora and the others! Aeris!" Mitsu shouted as she realized the predicament she was in before she awoke here. Riku looked away from her and gently grasped her ankle.

"You don't have to worry about them," Riku replied.

Mitsu quickly calmed down and looked down at Riku kneeling in front of her. A sinking feeling crawled through her as silence lingered between them.

"Riku…" Mitsu whispered.

"I promised I would come back for you…and that's what I did…" Riku trailed off as he gently let go of her ankle.

"They shouldn't matter as long as you are with me…I'll protect and take care of you Mitsu." Riku continued.

"I've protected Kairi from the darkness and I will get her heart back…so…don't worry about anything," Riku said and looked up at Mitsu.

"Riku, Sora—" Mitsu started when Riku suddenly pushed his lips on to hers.

Stunned Mitsu found herself underneath Riku, and him hovering over her. Her heart clenched as she looked into Riku's teal eyes. Riku slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked into her cerulean blue eyes

_They are controlling the ones dear to your heart_

"I don't care about him anymore…as long as you are with me …I don't care…" Riku trailed off as he caressed her cheek.

"Riku…" Mitsu started when a soft knock on the door echoed through the room. Riku slowly removed himself from hovering over her and started for the door.

"Stay here…and don't walk on your ankle." Riku ordered firmly before he exited the room. Mitsu remained silent as she laid on the bed, she moved the she heard the soft click of the door closing. She covered her face with her hands and sighed heavily.

"What…the flip is going on?" Mitsu said out loud.

* * *

Riku stood in front of the door as he looked at the man who disturbed him.

"Kuja. What is it?" Riku asked and moved away from the door. Kuja glanced over Riku and crossed his arms.

"Getting friendly with the princess is probably something you shouldn't do." Kuja suggested.

"What Mitsu and I do is none of your business," Riku replied firmly.

"Right…the princesses of Gaia…" Kuja replied sarcastically.

"You found them?" Riku asked.

"To a certain extent." Kuja replied.

"Then…let's go," Riku said as he began down the hall. Kuja sighed heavily and rolled his eyes and casually followed after Riku.

* * *

Sora slowly walked between Shige and Yasuto through the hallway of the Alexandria Castle in a different world. The two older men picked up on Sora's feelings for the current situation, they glanced at each other before turning their attention to the boy.

"Don't worry Sora. We'll find them," Shige said as he ruffled Sora's hair. Sora irritated, pushed Shige's hand away.

"For once Shige is right Sora. We're going to find Riku also," Yasuto chimed in. Sora glanced at the two men silently and turned his attention back ahead of him.

"_waaaaaah!" _

A squeaky scream echoed through the halls of the castle causing the group to freeze and draw their weapons. Footsteps were heard through the hallway.

"Is it coming towards us?" Sora asked as he looked forward and behind him.

"There!" Shige pointed a head of Sora at two figures quickly approaching them.

"It's a girl and a…moogle," Yasuto said. The group lowered their weapons as the girl and the moogle ran behind Sora.

"W-Wha? What's a Moogle-" Sora started.

"Heartless!" The small girl yelled.

Yasuto saw several of the small heartless skittering down the hall of the castle, and quickly form into one large bulbous heartless.

"tch…" Yasuto clicked his tongue as he watched the heartless bounce closer to them.

"Shige-" Yasuto started and noticed that Shige already had his gloves on.

"Yeah Yeah…" Shige sighed as he prepared to charged the bulbous heartless. Yasuto began emitting a lavender colored aura and suddenly the heartless stopped in midair. Shige quickly slid behind the heartless.

"Uh it'll be ok. Ow you can stop poking me!" Sora yelped as the girl continued to hide behind him.

"I'm not poking you!" the girl replied as she stuck her head from behind Sora. Sora looked at the girl and noticed the small horn on the girl's forehead.

"Huh?" Sora started as he looked at her horn.

"Staring it rude you know," The girl frowned at Sora.

"That horn…are…you a summoner?" Yasuto asked as he approached Sora his attention on the girl behind Sora.

"A summoner?" Sora asked.

"Well…we are in Gaia…summoners are all over Gaia," Yasuto replied.

"You are right. I am the summoner…the last one of Madain Sari, Eiko,"

_"The last one? Is it because of the Heartless? Were they all wiped out?_" Yasuto thought to himself.

"Eiko why were you being chased?" Sora asked.

"We were being chased by the Heartless," Eiko replied.

"We?" Shige asked.

"Why?" Yasuto asked

"Garnet and I are princesses of heart," Eiko replied.

"I thought Princesses of Heart were supposed to be cute young maidens…" Shige mumbled.

Eiko darted from behind Sora and kicked Shige in his shin and stepped on his foot. Shige yelped and glared at the young girl.

"Eiko. What is going on? Princess Garnet is in trouble?" Yasuto asked ignoring Shige.

"That's where we come in, Where is Princess Garnet?" Sora asked.

"She's-" Eiko started when the castle shook from an explosion.

"Garnet!" Eiko yelled and ran down the hall she retreated from before. Sora dashed after her leaving Shige and Yasuto behind. Shige glanced at Yasuto, Yasuto grimaced.

"You couldn't tell could you?" Shige asked as he started down the hall.

"…No I couldn't," Yasuto replied as he frowned and followed Shige.

"Me either." Shige replied.

* * *

Riku slowly opened the door to the dungeon and approached a man slouching against a wall, his hands chained to the ground. The man slowly lifted his head to Riku and smirked.

"Yue."

"What do you want?" Yue spat.

Riku stood silently in front of him and studied Yue. Riku's eyes suddenly flashed golden.

"You went to far into the darkness Riku…and you let yourself be taken over by him…what will Mitsu think?" Yue asked.

"I can control **my** power of the darkness. Mitsu does not have to know…" Riku trailed off with slight hesitation in his voice.

"That's what he wants you to think," Yue muttered.

Riku remained silent and looked away from Yue. He could feel a powerful darkness emitting from Riku, a darkness he encountered years ago.

"and you call yourself Ansem…what a joke…" Yue trailed off. Riku turned to look at Yue in slight shock, when he suddenly hunched over in pain and began to glow a sickening green color. Seconds later Riku disappeared and a tall cloaked man stood where Riku once was.

"You mock me Yue in your condition?" Ansem said as he took the hood off.

"I don't know why he trusted you…you're going to kill him in the end." Yue started.

"The boy trusted me because his heart was drawn to the darkness. He wanted power. I gave him power. More power, and nothing less." Ansem replied.

"Liar." Yue yelled.

Ansem smirked at Yue and knelt in front of him.

"A fallen knight captured while his princess teeters on the precipice of the darkness. What will you do now little knight?" Ansem mocked Yue.

"Get out of my face!" Yue shouted and tried to lunge at the man. Ansem smirked and stood.

"You need to calm yourself little knight." Ansem said jeeringly as he began glowing a sickly green color. Moments later, Riku stood in front of Yue hunched over panting. Yue looked at Riku pitifully as he regain his breath.

"He's taking a toll on your heart," Yue stated.

"You…know nothing," Riku panted.

Yue looked away from Riku knowing that he would not be able to get through to him. The thing that calls himself Ansem had already taken root in Riku's heart. Yue watched as Riku slowly staggered from the cellar not bothering to close the door behind him. Yue hoped that Sora would be here soon to save Mitsu before the terrible thought that plagued his mind became reality.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of updating, working out the kinks of life. Here is Chapter 13 of the Dual Key blade wielder, there will be jumping around happening in the next chapters, because Mitsu is in one place, and Sora & crew are in a different place. So I want to apologize ahead of time for that.**

******_The new question is what is Mitsu and why is it so important for Riku to know what she is. Who is the woman that Mitsu sees in her dream? Has she seen her? ( have you seen her?) What's going on with Riku?_** Who were the two women that spoke to Mitsu? They seem like friends right? And Riku has gone too far into the darkness, Yue a fallen knight? Shige and Yasuto's Princess sensing abilities?  



	13. Uncertainties and Familiarities

Mitsu stood quietly in front of the large dark colored wood doors preparing herself for what lurked behind the doors. It had taken her a few minutes before she regained her mind, after what Riku had told her and the words from the two unknown women. She knew that she had to talk to him in a different area. The castle gave off an unsettling vibe.

"Alright Mitsu…you can do this…it's just a castle…and you need to talk to him somewhere else…you always talked to Riku…just think about that," Mitsu said quietly and began to push the door open. She peeked through the small crack of the door before she slipped out.

The hall was dark and silent as she glanced around, the color scheme added to the darkness of the castle. She took a step forward and looked down to the ground floor.

"Where the heck am I?" Mitsu said to herself as she leaned on the railing and looked at the large stained glass window. Taking a second look at the floor of the main hall she noticed a man standing in the middle of the floor below.

His long silver hair, the lengthy sword held Mitsu's attention as she sized the man up. The man suddenly turned to look at her causing her to quickly step back away from the rail. Panic wriggled through her body realizing that he had seen her and maybe was on his way after her. Hesitantly she stole quick glance, and noticed the man exiting from the hall. When the man fully exited the room she sighed heavily.

_"Anyone with a sword like that is meant to be avoided at all costs…but is this his castle? Where did Riku go_?" Mitsu thought to herself as she cautiously approached the stairs to the first floor.

* * *

After aimlessly wondering the castle, peeking into rooms, and fighting heartless the lurked after her, Mitsu found herself back where she started on the opposite side of where she started. Glancing over her shoulder she made sure no heartless followed her. When the coast was clear she took a step forward and hesitated opening the door. He heart began to pound in her chest; quickly turning around with her key blades in her hands she faced a cloaked man.

"You—" Mitsu started when the man began to speak over her.

"ah…I remember those…Virulent Heavens…that's what they were called," The man started.

"Huh?" Mitsu asked.

"Those key blades…you are not the first to have those…" The man replied.

"What do you mean?" Mitsu asked still gripping her blades. The cloaked man crossed his arms.

"You still don't remember…that's unfortunate…"

"Well if you actually explained something that would help you know," Mitsu replied.

"You wouldn't remember even if I told you," he replied.

"It sounds like you have me all figured out huh," Mitsu replied sarcastically.

"I almost did back then…" the man replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mitsu asked suspiciously.

"I may have spoke too soon…" the man trailed off.

"Talk now or I'll beat it out of you." Mitsu threatened.

"As if, a skinny little things like you beating me down is not likely,"

The man chuckled and let his hands fall to his side. Mitsu watched the man intently as if he would attack.

"The darkness around you is becoming thicker…so stop playing around," The man said and pointed at Mitsu.

"The darkness around me? What do you mean?" Mitsu asked.

Ignoring Mitsu's question the cloaked man turned and began down that hall. Before he was able to disappear into the portal he summoned, Mitsu grabbed his arm a shiver ran through her body as she held on to his arm. The man quickly yanked his arm from her.

"I…I know you…somehow…"Mitsu looked at the man stunned.

"That's a start," the man replied and disappeared into the dark portal leaving Mitsu stunned. Mitsu looked at where the portal once was and back to her hand that grabbed the man.

"That person…how do I know him…I can't remember his name," Mitsu said to herself.

* * *

"Sora look out!" Yasuto shouted as he casted a protect spell on him. Sora barely managed to dodge roll from being hit from a flare bomb.

"Garnet!" Zidane shouted as he darted towards the hovering white dragon. Kuja and heartless stormed the castle and managed to capture Garnet and Eiko. They chased Kuja to the high walls of the Alexandrian Castle that bordered the cliff foggy evil forest below.

"Zidane!" Garnet shouted and struggled in Kuja's grasp.

"Where the hell does he—" Shige started as he roundhouse kicked a flying heartless that charged at him. Another large goblin like heartless charged at Shige almost catching him off guard. Shige quickly turned around and steeled himself from being pushed into a castle wall.

"Shige get out of there you're open!" Yasuto yelled as he fired at flying heartless that pursued Zidane.

"Easy for you to—" Shige started as he managed to lift the heartless and throw it off the edge into the fog below.

"Look out-!" Yasuto shouted unable to reach Shige.

Shige was sent flying through several castle walls after being hit by a flare bomb by Kuja's hand.

"Shige!" Sora yelled as his key blade shot large ice shards at the goblin heartless that jumped at him, they froze in midair and shattered when they fell.

"**KUJA**!" Zidane shouted as he ran up the broken leaning tower next to the dragon and jumped.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Zidane shouted his skin began glowing a magenta color as he reached out for Kuja, daggers in hand.

"I think not brother," Kuja replied with a smirk and held out his hand. Kuja gave off a burst of energy pushing Zidane back towards the castle and away from him and the Princess.

"Zidane!" Garnet screamed as she struggled. Kuja held fast on to her as his dragon began to move away from the castle.

"I grow tired of your useless screaming princess. It is time for you to sleep like your little friend," Kuja said as a purple aura surrounded him and Garnet.

"N-No…I—" Garnet slumped in Kuja's arms causing him to smirk.

A gust of wind surrounded Zidane before he hit the ground, Zidane landed softly on his feet and curse, as he was only able to watch Kuja disappear in a large dark portal with Garnet and Eiko.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" Zidane shouted.

"Shige! Shige! Oh my gosh are you—" Sora started.

"It's nothing…big…relax! Ugn! It's just a scratch," Shige cringed as he felt Yasuto's magic healing his wounds. Sora knew the man was trying to be tough, and also knew that he was in pain. Yasuto glanced at Zidane approaching them; Sora also glanced over his shoulder at the older teen approaching them.

"He got away," Yasuto stated.

"I'm sorry for putting you guys through all of this and still lose…I don't even know where Vivi, Qunia, or Steiner is…I don't…" Zidane trailed off.

"It's fine," Yasuto replied taking note of the recent set back in their mission, he continued to heal Shige.

"Everything will be ok," Sora replied.

Shige glanced at Yasuto then to Sora, Yasuto glanced at Shige then also to Sora.

"We have a mission to finish, and rescuing the princesses of heart are apart of it," Sora stated confidently. Zidane looked at the brunette haired boy and smiled nervously.

"Promise you'll get them back," Zidane demanded as he glanced at the two men on the ground, and then to Sora.

"We promise," Sora replied confidently.

"You need to take care of the Iifa Tree while we rescue the Princesses," Yasuto added as he stood.

"Yeah blow it to hell," Shige grunted as he ran his hand over his healed arm.

"I don't know about blowing it up, but you can definitely count on us stopping it," Zidane replied.

"Whatever works," Shige replied as he stood.

"Good," Sora smiled.

"Now…where is that keyhole that you promised?" Yasuto asked.

"Right, it's in Madain Sari at the Eidolin wall," Zidane replied.

"That's our next stop. Let's go. Zidane where do you think the others are? We can drop you off somewhere," Yasuto asked.

"Probably in the town below…I don't know but I'll find them," Zidane replied.

"You'll find them. Don't worry," Sora replied as he hoped to find his missing friends as well.

* * *

Mitsu walked aimlessly through the large library that she discovered beyond the doors she once stood in front of.

"_Why does this place feel familiar?"_ Mitsu thought to herself as she approached the large ceiling to floor window. She noticed a town in the distance and the sectioning of the castle away from the town.

"_Maybe I can get Riku over there? I need to speak to him away from here…"_ Mitsu thought to herself as she continued to look out the window. She glanced over her shoulder and quickly side stepped avoiding the blade aimed for her face. With her key blades in hand she faced her attacker, the man she saw earlier in the main hall.

"You look like her…" the man said as he pointed his long blade in her direction.

"I don't know whom you're talking about," Mitsu replied as she looked at the man and his sword. The man looked Mitsu from head to toe before lowering his blade.

"I know who you are," the man replied.

"That's not fair…I don't know who you are," Mitsu replied still gripping her key blades.

"Sephiroth,"

"Sephiroth…" Mitsu replied as she lowered her key blades. He seemed that he wasn't going to attack, and he told her his name.

"You have the same fighting spirit as her…and yet you are completely different." Sephiroth started as he turned away from her.

"Who are you talking about?" Mitsu asked getting annoyed.

"_Who are these people talking about? I am me, and I look like myself and no one else_," Mitsu thought to herself.

"I am not a friend nor a foe, my fight is not with you. They say that the hearts of light attracts darkness. Being a key blade wielder has its perks, but being a princess as well makes you a prime target for the darkness," Sephiroth said as he made his way to the exit.

"Stop calling me a princess. I am not a princess," Mitsu replied firmly as she eyed the man by the exit.

"You didn't have a choice in the matter," Sephiroth said as he glanced back at Mitsu before he exited the library. As the door closed a packet fell from the bookcase. Annoyed, and almost on instinct Mitsu went to pick up the packet that fell from the bookcase.

"Everyone is officially crazy, I am not princess material, but Kairi…" Mitsu trailed off remembering that Kairi was still missing. She and Sora were together, and now she was with Riku. Sora and Kairi were missing and she was practically by herself, Riku was nowhere to be found.

"_Kairi_…" Mitsu thought as she looked at the packet in her hand, and realized that it was once a journal. Pages were missing.

**_Key blades of Heart came into existence when the world was reorganized after the key blade war. Without this key, Kingdom Hearts is forever beyond a person's reach. Gathering seven hearts of pure light may one forge a key blade of heart and open the door to Kingdom Hearts. Legends speak of the eighth princess of heart's ability to open or close all pathways leading to Kingdom Hearts. Opening to door to Kingdom Hearts arguably gives that person control over all worlds and people…._**

"Seven princesses of heart…and the eighth princess of heart…Aeris, Yuna, Ashe, were princesses…they are trying to open the pathway to Kingdom Hearts…" Mitsu trailed off as she noticed papers on the floor near the window.

"_Ok…someone is trying to tell me something…"_ Mitsu thought to herself as she slowly approached the window.

* * *

"According to the map, this is the last place that was opened by the disturbance," Shige commented.

"So then everything ends here…right?" Sora asked.

"Never assume anything Sora," Yasuto replied.

"Right," Sora replied quickly.

Sora and the two older men had to travel through a small cavern from where they stood currently. In front of old, almost crumbling stairs of a twisted looking castle.

"So…there's a castle…in the middle of a mountain…surrounded by water?" Sora asked.

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on…but—" Yasuto started.

"Do you guys smell that?" Shige asked as he stepped forward.

"What are you doing Shige?" Yasuto asked and crossed his arms.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Lilies…and sugar…can you smell it?" Shige asked.

"What?" Yasuto sighed as he rubbed his temples and sighed in disbelief.

"Sugar and Lilies? I just smell water." Sora replied as he looked down at the water that pooled underneath the seemingly floating castle.

"Shige…I know you were hit pretty hard back in Alexandria, but you are not a blood hound," Yasuto commented causing the auburn haired man to turn and smirk at him.

"Mitsu's here. I can tell," Shige stated.

"What? She's here?" Sora asked.

"I think so kid." Shige replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sora said as he ran for the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 14 of DKBW! Two in one month?! It's because I had some time, and it was thanksgiving break :/ In terms of final fantasy IX ****I didn't do a lot of explaining because there was jumping around, and I haven't played it in quite sometime (maybe I should do that instead of my tradition of playing Okami & FFVII before X-mas). Also the bolded information I did not make that up, only the eighth princess part of it, I got that information from the Kingdom Hearts wiki, that I can no longer find...  
**

** Anyways like I said there was a lot of jumping around because of things happening in two places at once. The guy in the cloak, who is he? Sounds familiar doesn't he, and maybe he's that person you're thinking about, or maybe not. Mitsu met Sephiroth and didn't have to fight, but who is the woman he talking about? Why does everyone keep calling Mitsu a princess? Is she really one or is it fake? What is Mitsu reading? Where are the missing pages? The Eighth Princess?!  
**


	14. The Eighth Princess

"So you finally made it. About time, we've been waiting for you. I've been waiting for you...you know we've always been rivals…you've always pushed me and I've always pushed you…"Riku trailed off.

"Riku…" Sora trailed off confused at what his friend was eluding to.

As Shige, Sora, and Yasuto were running up the stairs they witnessed Riku's almost final blow to Steiner, but Sora stopped him blocking the blow with his key blade.

"Well it's going to end now. There can't be two key blade masters." Riku stated.

"Riku what are you talking about?" Sora asked confused and took a step forward.

"It's time to let the key blade choose…it's true master," Riku smirked and held his hand out.

At that moment Sora's key blade appeared in his hand and started to pull away. In confusion Sora held on to the key blade causing it to vanish in to specks of light and reappear into Riku's hand.

"W-What?" Yasuto and Shige said shocked and confused.

"N-No…" Sora whispered in shock as he saw the key blade that was once his in his friend's hand.

"They were right…you don't have what it takes to save Kairi or protect Mitsu. It's up to me. Only the key blade master can open the secret door and change the world," Riku said as he studied the simple design of the key blade.

"What? No! That's impossible! I'm the one that fought my way here with the key blade!" Sora shouted.

"You were just the delivery boy. Thanks and here's your reward," Riku started and tossed a wooden sword to Sora before he turned his back to him.

"I'll say Hi to Kairi when she wakes up and to Mitsu for you, alright you can go play now," Riku said as he walked towards the looming castle.

Sora grimaced as he looked down at the wooden sword at his feet, and clenched his fists.

"_Was I really just the delivery boy…_" Sora thought to himself as he continued to look down.

Yasuto took a step forward as he watched Riku ascent the stairs to the castle stairs, Shige also took a step forward but kept his attention on Sora.

"Was that really the person you were looking for Sora?" Shige asked quietly.

There was no response from the boy, Shige sighed in response.

"Shige…" Yasuto trailed off.

"I know…hey kid…Sora listen," Shige started.

Sora looked up at the taller and older man, Shige could see disappointment and hurt over Sora's face. Shige remembered a time where he was disappointed just as much as Sora was and nodded.

"Look…I don't trust your friend…Riku…something is going on…you can't lose hope you have a lot of promises to keep. We'll go on a head to find out what's going on. I'm expecting you to meet us in there ok?" Shige started.

Sora remained silent and looked away from Shige.

"Shige is right…we have to follow the key blade…pick up your pride and meet us in there," Yasuto said bluntly as he watched Riku disappear into the castle.

Yasuto glanced at Sora again before hesitantly turning towards the castle, Shige hesitantly followed after him. Sora clenched his fists tighter in anger, not at the two men, but at himself. Behind him, Sora heard the clanking of Steiner's armor and quickly turned around.

"Steiner—" Sora started before the old knight silenced him.

"I am fine, your pride is wound…mine as well…but I have a mission to save Princess Garnet…and I will not stop till she is safe in Alexandria. You have a mission as well, correct?" Steiner asked as he pulled himself from the ground.

"….I thought I did…" Sora mumbled

"Kairi and Mitsu was it? You said you were going to save them and all of the princesses right?" Steiner asked as he hobbled over to Sora.

Sora remained silent as Steiner spoke.

"You may have lost your blade…but your will is stronger than any weapon that exists and will lead you to success," Steiner said as he continued pass Sora and up the stairs.

"My will…" Sora trailed off as he watched the armor clad man barely climbs the stairs.

Sora knew that Steiner was right, his pride was wounded at how easily Riku was able to take away the key blade from him. To wound him more Riku mentioned Kairi and Mitsu's name, the two people he held dear to his heart, was here with Riku the entire time.

"_Mitsu…and Kairi would probably kick my butt if they knew about this..._" Sora thought to himself as he turned his attention to the wooden sword at his feet. He suddenly reached down and snatched the sword from the ground.

"What am I doing? I made promises to everyone…I have to rescue Kairi and Mitsu!" Sora shouted.

"Alright Riku! We'll see who the true key blade master is!" Sora shouted again and ran towards the stairs of the looming castle.

* * *

"_Where ever you go Darkness will follow, you're nothing more than a darkness magnet," _A male and female voice said together.

**A darkness magnet…**

_"Don't you get it? He was using me to get to you to change…he was worried about the darkness in your heart…and that's why I came…but now…now everything is out of control…and I don't know if I can stop it…" _the female said her voice distressed.

**Everything is out of control…**

"_This feeling in my heart…it only happens when you're around…wanting to be accepted…maybe loved…I-I don't even know what I'm saying…I…I just really care about you_," the male voice confessed.

**Really care about you…**

An image of a dark haired man suddenly appeared in her mind and started to become clearer to Mitsu, but suddenly his hair color changed to white and became blurry again. Mitsu hovered lifelessly in the darkness of her mind as she listened to the voices, they seemed to apply to her in more ways than one.

"_You can do this…I believe in you,_" the female voice whispered into Mitsu's ear causing Mitsu's eyes to flutter open.

* * *

Mitsu slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head from the table. She looked around and noticed she was still alone.

"That voice…was too real…" Mitsu trailed off as she touched her ears covered by her blue hair.

She then turned her attention to the neatly placed journals on the table. As she read them she discovered they were numbered and some were missing, she placed them in order of the journal number and left a space for the missing journal. She wondered to herself if the journals were scattered within the library or somewhere in the castle. She sighed to herself and picked up one of the journals and quickly glanced over it.

"The Eighth Princess…The legend of the Dual Key Blade Master…how am I connected to all of this? As far as I know I am not a princess," Mitsu mumbled as she looked out the large window in front of her.

A thought of Riku flashed through her mind, reminding her of what she needed to do.

"Alright…I'm gonna find Riku and we're gonna talk. What's happening now isn't right," Mitsu said to herself as she stood. The picture of the dark haired man entered her mind

"_His hair changed silver…but why…that wasn't Riku…_" Mitsu thought to herself.

_"Sounds like you have a plan,"_

Mitsu quickly spun around to see a cloaked person leaning on the wall near the door.

"It's you again?" Mitsu frowned.

"Sorry. I don't think we've met, if we did I've forgotten," the man replied

Mitsu narrowed her eyes at the man, his voice was different from the first.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Mitsu asked.

"Woah now you don't have to worry. I'm not here to do anything in particular…just to watch…aaand I can't tell you my name quite yet," the unknown man replied.

"So there's more of you in this castle…" Mitsu trailed off.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," the man replied.

"You guys piss me off…talking about how I'm a princess, and leave me feeling stupid because I don't know what you guys are talking about," Mitsu replied.

The man crossed his arms as he remained silent and looked at Mitsu, Mitsu frowned again.

"Are you going to call me the eighth princess?" Mitsu asked as she scowled at the man in front of her.

"I could…but it seems like you already know…" the man replied and shrugged

"What do you know about the eighth princess?" Mitsu asked suddenly.

"As much as you do," the man replied.

"Are you joking with me?" Mitsu asked firmly.

"My my my…you really are sensitive," the man said almost mockingly.

Mitsu frowned again, she had hopped that the man would know more about the 'elusive' eighth princess that the journals mentioned.

"The door to Kingdom Hearts needs the seven princesses of heart or just the eighth princess…got it memorized?" the man said as he pointed to his head.

"and then what?" Mitsu asked.

"I dunno…go find out," he replied.

"…maybe I will," Mitsu replied as she approached the man at the exit.

"So headstrong," the man quipped.

Mitsu glared at the man as she walked pass him and out of the library. The man chuckled and summoned a black portal with the wave of his hand.

"Heh, maybe we did know each other… but don't remember…" the man said to himself as he walked into the dark portal.

* * *

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as he ran over to the unconscious girl laying in the middle of the room. Shige and Yasuto followed after him.

"Kairi! Kairi! Wake up!" Sora shouted.

After regaining his keyblade, the fight with Sin and the heartless he was near exhaustion, but with his promise in mind he pushed forward to find Kairi alone in the room with an ominous bubbling portal at the top of the stairs.

"Something isn't right here Yasu…" Shige said quietly as he looked at the portal, Yasuto nodded in a silent agreement.

In the large chamber they were in an eerie presence vibrated through the room, the two men picked up on the feeling and began scanning the room but found nothing.

"Kairi—" Sora started again when a deeper voice cut him off.

"It's no use. That girl has lost her heart…she cannot wake up,"

The group turned their attention to the white haired boy lounging on the stairs in front of the portal.

"You decided to show your face again huh Riku," Shige sneered.

"Wait—" Yasuto started before Sora spoke up.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not Riku," Sora said as he glared at the person impersonating his friend. Riku smirked and continued to watch Sora as Sora gently laid Kairi's head down.

"The keyhole cannot be completed so long as the seventh princess of heart still sleeps," Riku continued, his voice deeper and warped

"Kairi's a princess?" Sora asked surprised.

"_Is it because she's asleep that we can't tell?_" Yasuto thought to himself as he looked at the girl behind him.

Riku stood and began to hover above the stair he once sat on.

"Yes, without her power, the keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened," Riku replied his voice warping deeper as wisps of sickly green energy flowed around him.

"Whoever you are…let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" Sora shouted causing Riku to smirk.

"First…you must give the princess back her heart," Riku simply replied as he reached for Sora.

Suddenly Sora clutched his heart and began to fall.

"Sora—" Yasuto and Shige shouted when suddenly someone caught him from behind.

"W-What?" Sora asked confused as the person helped him stand.

"Y-Yue?!" Shige shouted confused.

"Yue…you—" Yasuto started noticing his clothing dirty and bruises on his face.

"Stop slacking," Yue replied as he stood next to Sora.

"What the hell happened to you—" Shige started.

"ah…the elusive Eighth Princess…how wonderful of you to join us," Riku replied as he smirked.

Yasuto, Shige and Sora turned around to see Mitsu stop next to Sora.

"Mitsu…" Sora panted.

"Hey," Mitsu replied simply and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Everything belongs to Square-Enix except for Yue, and Mitsu. Sorry for the long delay, as stated on my profile page I'm studying in Japan so school work comes first, then life, then fanfiction. So updating will be sporadic for a while, but finally an update! **

**This took me a long time to flush out because I was losing my motivation to write it and I don't have the script I was using...I forgot it. Anyways...**

**Sora finally caught up with Riku, but it isn't the meeting he wanted. Riku took his key blade, wounded his pride and it seems like Riku is a different person completely.**

**Whose the person talking to Mitsu, and the dark haired man? the dreams & voice? the cloaked people? journals?! What's going on?!**


	15. The Fallen Princess

"Mitsu—" Sora panted and collapsed to his knees.

"Sora—" Mitsu started

"You see…The Princess' heart is responding. It's been inside you all along. Kairi's heart rests inside of you!" Riku said as he continued to hover in front of the ominous portal.

"K-Kairi's…heart is inside of me?" Sora asked weakly.

"I know all that there is to know," Riku grinned

"Give it up! Who are you?!" Mitsu shouted

"It is I, Ansem the seeker of darkness," Riku held out his arms and smirked evily.

"Ansem…what a joke," Yue hissed.

"You're not Riku…and you're not going to take Sora's heart!" Mitsu frowned as she stood in front of Sora, her keyblades appearing into her hands.

"You'll have to go through me first," Mitsu added.

"Dear me Princess…you are unaware of what you are allowing yourself to fall into," Riku sneered.

"You don't know what I'm capable of…so don't underestimate me," Mitsu replied firmly and spun her key blades

"Mitsu—" Yasuto started when suddenly she dashed off towards Riku.

"Wait—" Shige ran after her only to run into an invisible wall.

"A barrier?!" Yasuto said shocked as he reached out and felt an invisible wall was placed in front of them.

Shige quickly got up and began to punch at the barrier hoping to damage it with his strength, Yue moved towards Sora crouching in front of them. He couldn't reach out to touch Sora, but he knew that he would be able to hear them.

"Sora!" Yue called out.

"Do **not** let Ansem defeat her! If he does he'll use her heart and it'll all be over!" Yue shouted. Shige immediately stopped his attack on the barrier and looked at Yue, as did Yasuto.

"You mean…she really is a the eighth princess," Shige said.

"…Yes…" Yue replied hesitantly.

Yasuto's brow furrowed as he turned his attention to the girl fighting in front of them.

"You should have said something sooner..." Yasuto commented.

"You are the king's men...you are supposed to be aware of it or can you both not tell," Yue retorted.

"We don't sense anything...the princesses are here...but yet...we can't sense anything," Yasuto replied bitterly.

Yue turned to look at the two men next to him, Shige kept his attention on Mitsu's battle while Yasuto averted his gaze to Sora next to Yue.

* * *

Mitsu felt as if she was on fire, but her hands were as ice as she attacked Riku. She was angry, but not to the point where she would lash out as she was doing now.

" My body is moving on its own," Mitsu thought as she barely dodged the swing of the black key blade.

She quickly darted around Riku only to have him quickly hover back and swing his key blade down in retaliation. Mitsu dodged the swing as she realized his movements were short, graceful and precise, much different when she sparred with him back on Destiny Islands.

"Ansem! Give Riku back his heart!" Mitsu shouted as she threw her blades at the now hovering Riku.

Riku dodged one of her blades and knocked the other back towards her. The key blade flew pass her and ricocheted off of the barrier and embedded itself into the viewing balcony above. A figure stood watching the battle below.

"It is not that simple princess…the boy willingly went into the darkness in search of power to protect you," Riku said his voice still warped.

"I did it to protect you Mitsu," Riku's normal voice slipped out.

Mitsu's dark key blade whizzed pass Riku's head, Riku continued to look at Mitsu unfazed.

"Don't you dare," Mitsu growled as she held up her hand, her black key blade appeared into her hand as the white key blade. Riku grinned and crossed his arms.

"What's wrong Princess? Do you not want the truth?" Riku asked his voice warped again.

"Mitsu…stop it…" Sora said weakly as he stood.

"I want to hear the truth from Riku and not from you controlling him!" Mitsu shouted angrily.

"Give me the heart princess…yours or the one inside of the boy…" Riku said sweetly

"No!" Mitsu shouted.

"You're not going to take Kairi's heart!" Sora shouted from behind her.

"Very well…this will be painful for you princess," Riku said bitterly as he dropped to his feet.

He pointed his key blade at Mitsu and charged at her. Mitsu slid into a defensive stance with her key blades and readied herself as he approached. Time around Mitsu began to slow and then freeze completely. A familiar female voice began to speak to her.

**A heart surrounded in darkness is not a lost cause.**

**Embrace it with your warmth.**

**Embrace it with your will.**

**Embrace it…**

**It'll return, even if slowly…**

**Embrace it or lose it forever.**

"I can't lose…I can't lose Riku's heart…Sora's or Kairi's…" Mitsu said out loud as time began to it's normal pace.

**Embrace it.**

Mitsu let her key blades fall to her side and held open her arms as if to embrace Riku.

"Riku…" Mitsu smiled sadly.

"Stop-!" Yue started

"Mitsu!" Sora shouted as he ran to her while reaching for her.

Riku's black key blade sank into her chest instantly Mitsu's eyes dulled and her head rolled back as a light grew from her chest. Riku realized what had happened and tried to step back, but Mitsu had grabbed on to his wrist preventing him from moving.

"W-What?!" Riku shouted.

The light from Mitsu's chest grew to engulf the room as shouts of pain and agony echoed through the light. When the light diffused Riku was on his knees panting heavily as a cloaked figured cried in agony as it stumbled away.

"Mitsu!" Yue shouted as his voice cracked

Mitsu's body floated lifelessly as the black key blade fell from her chest.

"…"

A pinkish light flew into Riku causing him to gasp and become tense. The ominous looking portal, the pathway to Kingdom Hearts cracked and started to bubble furiously. Riku held his chest as he looked painfully at the girl floating lifelessly.

"M-Mitsu's heart?" Riku panted.

Mitsu's body began to lower itself on to the ground as Sora ran over to her. The barrier shattered around the three men allowing Yue and Shige to run over to her. Just as her feet touched the ground her body was swiped up by another cloaked figure, with Mitsu over their shoulder they jumped back on to the viewing balcony.

"What?!" Sora shouted

"Let her go!" Shige shouted

"Oh? Why's that?" the person asked.

"Because we said so. Now drop her!" Shige roared.

"If you insist…" the person trailed off and held Mitsu over the ledge by her ankle. Yasuto took a step forward as he noticed something falling from the balcony, but then quickly turned his attention back to the girl hanging upside down.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Shige shouted.

The person laughed and carefully placed her back on to his shoulder and looked down at the angry man.

"What do you want with her body?" Yasuto shouted

"…Hmm…that's a good question. You see…she just confirmed our theory…which means that we need her," he replied.

"Who is we?" Yue shouted furiously.

"That's a secret," the person said and wagged his finger.

"Get down here and let Mitsu go!" Sora shouted.

"Sora was it? If you want the girl back…Castle Oblivion is where you need to go," the person replied.

"Castle… Oblivion?" Yasuto repeated.

"….Castle Oblivion…" Riku repeated weakly.

"Castle Oblivion, Got it memorized?" the person said and pointed to his head.

"Let her go!" Yue shouted

"Man you sure are noisy…anyways…ciao!" the person said as he stepped away from the ledge.

"Mitsu!" Shige shouted

"Wait no!" Sora shouted

_I hear voices calling out to me…but I can't respond…is this what he was talking about?_

"Don't worry Mitsu…I'm here for you,"

* * *

**A/N: An update for March. I think this chapter is a little shorter than usual, not for sure why.  
**

**Mitsu is indeed the Eighth Princess, but the Dual Key Blade wielder is still up in the air. Ansem is using Riku to get what he wants, but Mitsu says no and sacrificed herself without knowing the consequences. Are there any? **

**Yue knows a lot more than he's been letting everyone know of, is he going to talk? What's this about Yasuto and Shige not being able to sense Princesses of Light?**

** If Riku didn't have Mitsu's heart now, he definitely has it now and what's going to happen next? Where is Castle Oblivion? Who are all these people in cloaks!  
**


	16. Back to where we started

"No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen! I had power to—" Riku started when he was suddenly yanked up from the ground.

"Power?! Is that what you wanted?! You sacrificed your friends for power?!" Shige held Riku up by the front of his shirt.

"Because of your power hungry trip Mitsu is gone! And your friend over there has no heart and all because you wanted Power?!" Shige shouted furiously.

"I—" Riku started.

"I don't want to hear it you little sh—" Shige started.

"Stop it!" Sora shouted.

Shige dropped the white haired teen on his feet and looked away angrily from him.

"There's no use yelling at each other. We need to get Kairi her heart back and find Mitsu," Sora said as he stood by Kairi.

"…" Yue looked at Shige and Riku before turning to Kairi. Shige scoffed and walked over to Sora.

Riku sighed heavily and ran his hands through his white hair. Mitsu was gone, her heart was inside of him, Kairi's heart was still missing and all because of him. Clenching his fists he looked at the group kneeling and standing next to Kairi. He was with her from the beginning and yet he couldn't protect her, he had Mitsu with him and yet she protected him instead of him protecting her.

"…was it…even worth it?" Riku said to himself as he looked at his gloved hands.

"What are you going to do now?" Yasuto said.

"There's the portal…and Kairi…and now Mitsu again…" Yasuto sighed.

"We have to get her heart back…I think that's the first thing we should do…" Sora replied unsure.

"…" Yue remained silent as he crossed his arms.

"What do you suppose we do Mr-I-have-secrets," Shige turned to Yue.

"…" Yue remained silent as if he didn't hear what was said to him.

"Her heart…is inside of Sora," Riku spoke up as he walked over to the group.

Yasuto and Shige looked at Riku as he approached, Sora placed a hand over his heart.

"You have to give up your heart…so that she can have hers back," Riku added.

"I have to give up my heart so she can have hers back…" Sora repeated quietly.

"Why should we trust you?" Shige snorted.

"That's what I was told before I…I lost control," Riku replied grimly.

"I don't like that idea. What if Sora give up his heart then what? He just fades away into the darkness and then our mission is over?" Yasuto spoke up.

"I…don't know what's gonna happen if he does do it," Riku replied.

"I don't know where else you're gonna get her heart back. I'm just trying to help fix what I caused," Riku replied sourly.

"There has to be another way…" Yasuto said as he glanced at Yue, who was too quiet.

"What are you going to do Sora?" Shige asked again.

"We can't leave her like this…so…I—I'm going to give her my heart," Sora said determined.

"When people lose their hearts they change in Heartless," Yue spoke up quietly. His voice was scratchy and deep.

"Look! There's no other way…I've come this far…to save Kairi…and Mitsu…but now we have to do what we have to do," Sora replied.

"Sora—" Yasuto started as the teen went over to the black key blade in the middle of the chamber and back over to them.

"Sora…I—" Riku started.

Sora looked over to the white haired teen and smiled.

"You guys better protect Kairi otherwise I'll attack you as a heartless," Sora joked.

"Sora this isn't a joking matter—" Yasuto started.

"Kid do you know what you're doing, seriously?" Shige asked.

"…" Yue watched as Sora held the key blade to his chest.

"No choice," Sora replied with a smile and impaled himself in the chest with the key blade.

A bright light grew from Sora's chest causing the group to shield their eyes, Sora's head rolled back and his eyes dulled as a pink light came from his chest and dissipated into Kairi. Kairi slowly opened her eyes to see Riku attempting to catch Sora from falling. Sora's body exploded into light particles and vanished.

"I…caused all of this…Sora…Mitsu…" Riku said quietly to himself as he watched as his best friend that was once in front of him vanish into light particles.

"Sora…" Kairi said quietly as she reached for a light particle that disappeared into her hand.

Silence fell over the group as Yasuto helped Kairi to her feet, Kairi looked around at the men and then to Riku, Riku looked away from the girl ashamed.

"Shit…now what the hell are we supposed to do now? Fuck," Shige said annoyed.

"Um…are those heartless coming from that portal?" Kairi asked.

The group turned around to see heartless pouring from the cracked and dark portal.

"We have to go! Now!" Riku shouted as he grabbed Kairi's hand.

* * *

"Six bullets left…" Yasuto said as he looked at his guns magazines.

"…" Shige sighed.

"Surrounded…" Riku said as he stood in front of Kairi.

"Yeah…" Kairi said as she looked at the heartless in front of Riku. With the sudden out pour of Heartless and the heartless within the castle they became surrounded as they tried to escape. Yasuto, Shige, Riku , and Yue shielded Kairi with their weapons and pushed her into the middle them.

"Things could get Ugly…When I yell 'go' Kairi I want you to make a run for it," Yasuto said as he kept his attention on the skittering heartless in front of them.

"But—" Kairi started.

"I'll come after you Kairi," Riku said reassuring her. Kairi looked at Riku and nodded.

"You better come right after me too!" Kairi said.

"Of course…" Riku said.

Kairi looked at Riku unsure of the sound of Riku's voice, it was hesitant, distant.

"Go!" Yasuto shouted as the heartless jumped at them. Kairi squealed and ran around the heartless as they jumped at the group. Just as Kairi reached the doors on the other side of the chambers a lone heartless stood next to the doors. Kairi froze as she locked eyes with the heartless. The heartless slowly pattered up to her and tilted it's head as it's antennae twitched.

"W-What?" Kairi gasped as an image of Sora flashed through her mind.

"S-Sora?" Kairi asked as she looked at the heartless. Feeling brave she placed a hand on top of the heartless' head, no reaction.

"It must be you…Sora…" Kairi trailed off.

"Kairi get out of here!" Riku shouted as more heartless began to pour into the room. Kairi quickly picked up the heartless and tried to run through the doors, but was blocked by heartless.

"No…" Kairi whispered as she slowly began to back away from the door.

"Sora…I wish you were here…" Kairi said as she watched the heartless approach her and jump at her.

"Kairi!" Riku shouted. When suddenly the room became engulfed in a bright light destroying all of the heartless in the room.

"Light?" Yasuto said as he removed his hand from shielding his eyes

"…" Shige slowly opened his eyes.

"Sora" Riku and Yue said together.

"Kairi…thank you Kairi," Sora said sheepishly.

"Sora…you're here…thank goodness," Kairi sniffed as she wiped away a tear.

"That takes care of them…" Shige commented as he followed Yasuto and the others over to Sora and Kairi.

"Hey guys," Sora said with a smile.

"Welcome back kid," Shige said and ruffled Sora's hair.

"Hey Riku…you're still here good!" Sora smiled. Riku nodded in response, but the feeling of guilt made the small smile he did have fade quickly.

"How did you come back?" Yasuto asked.

"I dunno…Kairi called out to me and I felt a warm light…and here I am," Sora replied.

"The power of the princesses…" Yasuto said as he looked at Kairi. Kairi blushed under Yasuto's look.

"We need to go back in there and release the princesses…and do something about that portal," Yasuto began.

"and find that jackass that took my Mitsu," Shige commented.

"Your Mitsu?" Riku asked.

Shige glanced at Riku, Riku looked directly at the taller man.

"Yes. My Mitsu," Shige replied.

"Um…" Riku started.

"Shige. Shut it," Yasuto said firmly.

"We have things to do, I don't want to waste time…which is what we are doing," Yue commented.

"Alright Mr-I'm-gonna-ignore-people," Shige commented. Yue glared at the auburn haired man.

"Ok! This is what we have to do! Get the princesses out right? Right. Lock that portal? Right? Beat up Ansem for doing everything? Right. Save Mitsu? Of course!" Sora sounded off the tasks happily.

"Yeah yeah," Shige replied.

"Kairi…I'll take you back to Traverse Town…" Yue said as he approached Kairi.

"Um…ok…Sora—" Kairi started.

"I'll be fine! I'm used to this," Sora replied with a big smile.

"Fine! You better come back otherwise I'll be mad at you," Kairi pouted.

"Ok! Ok!" Sora replied.

"I'm taking your ship…I'll be back," Yue said as he began escorting Kairi from the room.

"Look at this guy…thinking he's all big and just goes off and takes our ship…" Shige commented.

"Well…if she is gone…one less thing to worry about you know," Yasuto commented.

"Let's go!" Sora said as he started off back towards the grand chamber.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I'm on a roll, all these updates...**

**Backt to where we started refers to the fact that Riku and Kairi were missing, but then Mitsu and Sora were gone which was the opposite situation of before. It looks like Mitsu is out of the picture for a while and that means that the Dual Key Blade Wielder is also coming to an end! About three to five more chapters!**

**After coming down off of his power high Riku is feeling guilt for everything that he did ( as he should ) and everyone is upset at him right? No. Sora isn't because he's a good guy, Kairi is worried because Riku has changed so much, is he the Riku she knew before or is he still twisted by the darkness? What's wrong with Yue, he's gone silent after Mitsu's kidnapping what else is he hiding?! Sora was changed into a heartless but now he's back, we all know there's consequences...are there any consequences for Mitsu losing her heart if she was the legendary eighth princess? We'll find out soon enough.  
**


	17. Fighting for a Friend

"Are you alright?" Yasuto asked as he helped Eiko from the pod that she once slept in.

"Yep, I'm fine," Eiko replied with a small smile.

"Everyone is alright, right?" Sora asked.

"Yes," the group of women replied together.

"Good!" Sora replied with a cheesy smile.

Before entering the grand chamber again, Sora, Shige, Riku and Yasuto freed the princesses from the pods they were forced into to create the portal. When they were safe they would then tackle the cracked ominous looking portal.

"Mitsu is missing," Yuna mentioned as she glanced around.

"She is…where is she?" Ashe asked.

"…" Sora looked to the ground in silence.

"She's…in trouble kinda," Shige replied.

"What do you mean by kinda?" Tifa asked narrowing her eyes at the man.

"…It's better if we don't talk about it right now…all we need to do is save her," Riku replied.

Tifa glanced at Riku and turned her attention back to Shige, Riku glanced at the other silent princesses. He knew that they had mixed feelings about him already since he did assist the kidnapping of them.

"I know I already apologized, but don't judge me so harshly," Riku said as he looked away.

"…It will take time…but I'm sure we all understand the reasoning behind it…right girls?" Aeris said as she looked at the other women near her. They nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Riku replied quietly Shige stood next to him.

"You won't get off that easily with me kid," Shige replied as he approached Yasuto. Riku glared at the man as he walked away from him, and noticed Eiko staring at him.

"Do you ladies know anything about that portal in there?" Yasuto asked.

"It was created by the light in our hearts…but it feels like it's been damaged a little," Garnet spoke up.

"It's really unstable...if it did open the way to Kingdom Hearts I don't think it'll take you there," Yuna replied.

"How unstable…like dangerous unstable?" Sora asked.

"Perhaps…who know what could be in there…the color of it just looks ominous," Tifa added.

"No kidding," Shige commented.

"We'll just have to risk it," Yasuto sighed and crossed his arms.

"Oh one more question…do you ladies know anything about the eighth princess?" Yasuto added.

"Truthfully I thought it was a legend more than the dual key blade master…" Yuna replied.

"Really?" Shige asked.

"Yes,"

"There's not much about her…" Tifa commented.

"Didn't the summoners know about her?" Yasuto turned to Garnet and Eiko. Garnet looked at Eiko.

"I don't know anything about her…my life wasn't that of a summoner before I knew I could," Garnet replied.

"I heard something about her…but that was a long time ago…I was three years old…but there is something about her on the Eidolen Wall back in Madain Sari," Eiko replied.

"The Eidolen Wall?" Riku and Sora asked together.

"It's where the summoners kept record of the summons…myths and legends so to speak..." Eiko trailed off.

"I think I remember something…my mother used to tell me the story before bed…" Aeris started.

The group of guys and other princesses turned their attention to the brunette and waited for her to divulge any information she had about the Eighth Princess.

"The Eighth Princess, her eyes shine bright with the curious of sight. Strong and determined to see the world, her might and selflessness leads her astray. Her hidden power of the watcher of Kingdom Hearts, may her heart be blessed by the light and darkness, may her heart be kept sacred for she can lead the world to light or dark," Aeris seemed to chant a small song.

"What…the heck was that?" Sora asked surprised.

"H-Huh?" Aeris asked confused.

"The watcher of Kingdom Hearts…" Riku said quietly.

"….Its sounds like a warning more than anything…" Shige said as he looked to Yasuto. Yasuto crossed his arms as he thought to himself.

"That…sounds like Mitsu…" Sora commented bluntly.

"It is Mitsu. She is the eighth princess," Yuna replied.

"…"

"Let me guess…you lost her didn't you?" Eiko commented.

"…" the guys remained silent confirming Eiko's comment.

"Figures you guys would do something like that," Eiko sighed.

"Don't be so mean Eiko…" Garnet replied.

"Look don't worry we're gonna get her back," Sora replied with a cheezy smile.

"I'm sure you will. She is your best friend right?" Yuna smiled

"Of course," Sora replied.

Shige had his arms crossed as he focused his attention on the white haired teen standing in front of him, Riku ignored him as he listened to the group of women.

"You better get her back, she helped me out and I need to thank her for that," Tifa added.

"As do I," Aeris smiled.

"At least that's what you can do for her Sora, since you didn't come back to help." Ashe added.

"It's not my fault! I wanted to help—" Sora started.

"I'm sorry your majesty, we were caught up in other problems that we couldn't avoid," Yasuto replied.

"It's quite alright. The rule of Cerun overrides that anyways," Ashe said as she started to walk away.

"_Hello ladies__…__you are not hurt are you?__"_

Riku quickly turned around to see the last person he expected to see, Sin. The princesses tensed as the dark foreboding energy permeated through the room.

"Sin…" Riku hissed.

"it's you again…I thought we were done with you," Shige growled.

"I apologize…it takes a lot more than you and his little key blade to deal with me," Sin replied.

Sin stood in a dark purple cloak with his hands behind his back, his long black purple hair was neatly slicked back as he wore an emotionless expression.

"Alright then let's settle this for good then," Shige smirked as he cracked his knuckles. Sin tilted his head and smirked.

"You knew this was going to happen…didn't you?" Riku growled as he looked at Sin.

"Perhaps…but I let you do as you pleased…you received power did you not?" Sin asked.

"At the cost of the person I care about the most!" Riku shouted as his once black key blade appeared in his hand completely transformed. His key blade was black with a white wing for the blade, large spirals encased the blade from the middle to the handle.

"tsk tsk…that's such a frail looking keyblade...you had power…you were too weak to control it…so you lost everything…especially her," Sin provoked Riku.

"Shut up! Where is she?!" Riku shouted his anger apparent to everyone.

"Riku…" Sora started sensing his friend's anger.

"You think I would tell you? Do not mock me you useless twit," Sin hissed

"The hard way it is!" Riku shouted and charged at Sin. Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand and charged at Sin with his friend.

"You're gonna tell us where she is!" Sora shouted as he swung his key blade.

"Well shit…they have balls," Shige commented as he took a step forward.

"Shige don't," Yasuto said as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean don't?" Shige asked confused.

"This…isn't our fight…"Yasuto replied

"But Mitsu—" Shige started.

"I'm sure you felt the emotion coming form Riku…even if you don't like him he's trying to regain dignity back for causing all of this" Yasuto replied.

"Are you –" Shige started but stopped as he saw the serious expression on his comrade's face.

"I'm sure you'd want to do, actually you would do exactly the same thing he is doing," Yasuto commented.

Shige shrugged Yasuto's hand from his shoulder and frowned.

"Don't you tell me, he and I are the same cause we aren't," Shige said firmly.

* * *

Sin easily dodged all the attacks the two teens dealt to him, Sora suddenly jumped back and threw his keyblade at the man, Sin dodged the blade and the follow up attack that Riku attempted to do. Riku has swiped at the man and as quickly as Riku swiped Sin had the hand the held the keyblade twisted behind his back.

"You went too far…and this is what happened boy, you lost the girl" Sin whispered harshly into Riku's ear as he held his arm behind his back. Riku struggled causing Sin to apply more force.

"Riku! Let him go!" Sora shouted as he skid to halt in front of the two. Sin was using him as a shield.

"You caused all of this only to let it slip through your fingers," Sin contunued

"I am going to fix this…so…fuck off!" Riku shouted as he painfully twisted and tossed Sin over his shoulder.

"Got you!" Sora shouted and threw a red orb at the man. The orb exploded and Sin was engulfed in flames. Riku stumbled forward ignoring the pain in his arm.

"Did we—" Sora started when Sin's coat fell to the ground.

"He was playing with us…" Riku trailed off as he looked at the man dressed in black leather.

Suddenly Sora was thrown back into Shige and Yasuto knocking them down, Riku charged at Sin again. Sora quickly scrambled to his feet and dashed at Sin.

"Why are we always getting targeted?" Shige commented as he held his stomach, Sora's foot collided with it.

"I don't know…" Yasuto groaned as he sat up, Sora's body collided with his.

"You're never going to keep her…she will always slip through your fingers," Sin hissed. Riku blocked Sin's purple energy blade and promptly punched him in the face.

"Shut up!" Riku shouted.

Sora swiped Sin from behind as Riku swiped from the front, Sin managed to block the attack from behind but not from the front.

"Urgh!" Sin grunted.

"Where is she?!" Sora shouted as he swiped at the man again, Sin caught Sora's blade and prepared to strike him when Riku grabbed the man's arm and painfully twisted it behind his back.

"Sora!" Riku nodded.

"Right!" Sora shouted and suddenly head butted the man as Riku kneed him in the back. Sora yanked his keyblade from the man and vertically swiped.

"Geez! They are vicious!" Shige commented.

"They are fighting for a friend…" Aeris spoke up behind the two men. Yasuto and Shige turned around to see Tifa and Aeris standing behind them.

"You two... are still here?" Yasuto mentioned.

"I'm not leaving without her," Tifa replied.

"Please give this to Sora and Riku," Aeris said as she handed Yasuto two feathered charms.

"What are these?" Yasuto asked.

"They are called wayfinders…they are supposed to help you find whatever you're looking for…" Aeris replied.

"Oh…ok I'll give them these…" Yasuto replied unsure as he looked at the charms.

"Thank you. Please be careful," Aeris said as she turned away from the men. Tifa smiled and nodded to the men and began to walk away with Aeris.

"Wayfinders huh…" Yasuto said to himself.

* * *

"….You think you've won…it's just starting…" Sin panted as he fell to the floor.

"Where is she?" Riku asked his keyblade pointed at Sin, Sora stood beside him as he too pointed his keyblade at the heaving man.

"…End…of…the world…" Sin whispered and suddenly burst into dark energy.

"Did he say…the end of the world?" Shige asked.

"I think he did…" Yasuto replied.

Riku looked down at his keyblade and then to his hands, Sora looked at his friend sensing the guilt Riku had. He caused worlds to be exposed to heartless, kidnap princesses, lost his heart, and lost Mitsu in the process. Sora didn't know what he could do to help his friend's feelings, he didn't like to feel helpless and that's exactly how he felt.

"Riku…" Sora started.

"I'm always going to feel guilt…Sora," Riku replied quietly.

"Riku it's ok…we're going to find her…" Sora replied as he placed his hand on Riku's shoulder.

"I…" Riku started but stopped as he looked at Sora. Sora nodded trying to reassure his friend. Riku hesitantly nodded in agreement and he pushed back the question the frightened him.

_What if they weren't able to find her? _

_What is she was unable to get her heart back? _

_What if she had turned into heartless like Sora did before?_ These questions plagued Riku as he looked at his friend smiling in front of him.

"_He doesn't know…" _Riku thought to himself.

"Sora," Yasuto called out to him.

"Yeah?" Sora replied as he continued to look at Riku, he nodded once again. Riku nodded again as well.

The two teens turned their attention to the two men standing in front of the dark ominous portal, quickly running over to them they too began to inspect the portal.

"It wasn't like this before…" Sora trailed off.

"It was red…but now it's completely black…is it even a portal now?" Shige asked.

"I feel a weird energy coming from it…" Riku commented.

Without warning Yasuto reached out to touch the portal and his hand disappeared into the blackness of the portal.

"Yasuto what the hell!" Shige shouted shocked. Yasuto removed his hand and noticed dark energy swirling around it before it disappeared.

"It's a portal…but…to where is the question…" Yasuto commented as he shook his hand as if to get the dark energy off of him.

"How about you stick your head in there hm? Since you got balls," Shige huffed. Yasuto glared at the taller man next to him.

"Well…it needs to be locked…so…I'll go," Sora said and jumped into the portal before anyone could reply.

"Sora!" Yasuto and Shige shouted, Riku jumped in after him.

"These kids I tell you…" Shige commented and also stepped into the portal, Yasuto sighed and also entered the portal.

* * *

"A-Are all of these keyblades?" Sora asked shocked.

The group stood in a large mountainous and desolate region with keyblades on each side of them. A strong breeze blew over them picking up the dust, and as quickly as it started it stopped.

"What is this place?" Yasuto said as he looked around.

"So many keyblades…" Riku commented as he too looked around.

"Almost…like a graveyard…" Shige commented.

"That's really creepy…this place…I don't like this place…" Sora commented.

"Me either…" Riku added.

"_A keyblade graveyard…" _Yasuto thought to himself.

"Look…there's a door…it must be the door that needs to be locked," Shige pointed out the white door at the end of the path.

"Let's go…" Sora trailed off quietly as he began to quickly make his way towards the door.

As the group approached the white door, the realized it was at the middle of a cross walk, four paths each going different ways further into the desolate region.

"Four paths…" Riku commented.

"Man…this really is like a keyblade graveyard…there's so many of them…holy shit…" Shige commented to himself as he slowly scanned the area. There were keyblades arranged so that there were four paths leading to unknown places.

"Sora—" Yasuto started.

"I'm locking it…" Sora replied as his keyblade appeared in his hand. He quickly pointed his key blade in his hand.

"This place…" Riku said as he looked around.

The white door dissipated into white light revealing a keyblade, a black and white frail looking keyblade.

"_Was the door hiding this keyblade_?"

* * *

**A/N: So I noticed that there was a mix up in the chapters, so I fixed that. Like I also mentioned before there are not that many chapters left in the Dual Keyblade Wielder. So any feedback would be great so I can edit the mistakes and loose ends!**

**With the princesses rescued and a solid 'yes' that Mitsu is indeed the Eighth princess, the gang is able to focus on sealing that portal and finding Mitsu. Being provoked usually calls for being brash and anger, Riku was full of that as he tried to redeem himself for causing everything. What is this place that the ominous portal took the gang to? and the keyblade? (have you seen/heard about it before?)  
**


	18. The Knight for the Princess

"Mitsu…is gone?" Kairi asked as she looked to her two friends

"Yes…" Riku replied sullenly.

"…" Kairi looked to Riku causing the white haired teen to look away. He could tell that she knew something happened to her.

"Look don't worry Kairi we're gonna find her. We found you right?" Sora smiled. Riku glanced at his friend and turned away once again. He knew the real story of what happened, but it seemed like Sora didn't want Kairi to know the truth.

"I—I suppose so," Kairi replied unsure.

"Don't sound like that Kairi you don't believe us?" Sora asked.

"It's not that…I just…remember hearing her voice…it's just strange that she's not here," Kairi replied.

"We're going find her so you don't have to worry about that," Riku said as he turned to Kairi.

"You better find her or I will personally kick your butts," Kairi said seriously.

"Aww come on Kairi don't be like that," Sora sighed.

"Whatever! I miss her!" Kairi replied.

"…" Riku listened to his two friends as the guilt in his heart became stronger. He wanted to apologize to Kairi, but Sora had avoided that for him. Shame and guilt was heavy on his mind as he leaned on the wall by the door and watched Sora begin to tell her about an adventure he had.

"_I'm so sorry Mitsu…I'm sorry. We are going to find you I promise,"_ Riku thought to himself and crossed his arms.

* * *

" I see…a white door…and a key blade grave yard…" Cid said quietly as he rubbed his chin and scratched his stubble.

"Do you think you can go there again?" Squall asked.

"The door that led us there broke when we came back…everything has been strange since…" Yasuto trailed off. Silence engulfed the room as the group of men shifted awkwardly.

"There's no use being awkward about it. She was a princess, a legendary princess, big deal," Cid replied.

"Cid," Shige started attempting to warn the man of his tone of the princesses

"No. Listen kid. She's gone, she needs rescuing and you guys are the ones to save her," Cid said.

"It's not that easy Cid," Yasuto added.

"Why not?"

"The End of the World isn't easy to get to. It has to be opened," Yasuto replied.

"The end of the World hm?" Squall said as he leaned on the counter in Cid's shop.

"That's what he said before disappeared," Yasuto commented.

"I didn't think it's a place that you can actually go to…" Squall commented.

"Me either…which is why I am confused," Shige added.

"Well it looks like the only thing you can do is go look for it right?" Cid asked.

"Well yeah," Shige replied.

"Get off your asses and go find it," Cid replied bluntly.

"Sheez old man—" Shige started.

"Old man huh," Cid said as he crossed his arms and glared furiously at Shige.

"S-Sorry," Shige commented obviously intimidated.

"Yue you've been silent since Mitsu disappeared. I know you have secrets so you might as well talk," Yasuto turned to Yue. Yue glanced at the purple haired man stoically and then to the other eyes that had focused on him.

"What do you want to know," Yue asked.

"When did you find out that Mitsu was a princess?" Yasuto asked.

"On Ivalice," Yue replied.

"And you didn't tell us?" Shige asked.

"Why would I? Draw more attention to her?" Yue asked.

"We would have liked to know so would have been able to protect her better," Yasuto replied.

"Even with our protection. She would have been taken," Yue commented bitterly.

"Why is that?" Squall asked.

"Because of Riku," Yue replied bluntly.

"_Riku was being used by the dark…"_ Yasuto thought to himself.

"The boy that Sora was trying to find?" Cid asked.

"Yeah," Yue replied.

"Well shit, use their friends against them," Cid commented.

"You know about the Eighth Princess…" Yasuto replied.

"The reason why I left from Cerun is to become the Knight for the Eighth Princess," Yue replied.

"The Knight of the Eighth Princess?" Yasuto asked.

"If her heart is used to open the path to Kingdom Hearts, **all** doors will open in **all** of the worlds, and there is no way to stop the heartless from taking over the worlds," Yue started.

"King Mamoru found the eighth princess and asked me to protect her, but something happened, she was suddenly moved to Destiny Islands," Yue continued.

"So King Mamoru knew about Mitsu and didn't tell us?" Shige asked.

"I guess so. She seemed to be safe on Destiny Islands…but…" Yue trailed off.

"But what?" Yasuto asked.

"Something lured the darkness to the Island," Yue replied.

"Well that's never good…" Cid commented.

A brief silence fell over the group as the information Yue had told them sank into their minds. Yue had known about Mitsu long before they did and didn't tell them until it was too late. Something else had bothered Yasuto, he and Vincent mentioned it before and surprised when they weren't able to feel the light from the princesses.

"Why weren't we able to feel the light from her heart?" Yasuto asked suddenly.

"Her heart was preventing that," Yue replied.

"Why?"

"Her heart has been touched by the light and dark there for cancelling the dark and light around her,"

"So she has a neutral heart?" Squall commented.

"Yes," Yue replied.

"A heart that strong to cancel the light and dark…" Shige commented.

"This sounds like a good story…but if you really are going to go to the End of the World I suggest you all rest. You all look like you've been dragged in by a cat," Cid commented.

"He's right…" Squall said as he stood. Yasuto and Yue's eyes locked in a silent conversation as the other men moved around them.

"I'll take them to the Inn in the next district," Squall said as he headed to the backroom of Cid's shop.

"The fact that you know more than us is not a good sign. How do you know about Ansem when he's been missing for 12 years? You weren't in the King's Men then," Yasuto started causing Shige and Cid to stop in their tracks.

"I know all about Ansem…I read his research journals when I was at Cerun, that is why I was asked by King Mamoru," Yue replied.

Yasuto narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms at the man in front of him. There was something that bothered Yasuto about all the information that Yue had readily available for them, but did nothing to tell them.

* * *

"You really do like Mitsu…" Sora trailed off as he looked at Riku. He sat cross-legged on the floor in the Traverse Town inn. He and Riku shared a room while Kairi shared a room with Yuffie.

"Yeah…what about it?" Riku asked.

"I just didn't think that you would kidnap her though," Sora said sheepishly.

"Sora…" Riku warned.

"…" Sora looked at his friend with a big grin. Riku looked down at Sora as he unzipped his shirt.

"Can you not look at me like that…you look like a creeper," Riku commented.

"Did…you guys kiss?" Sora suddenly asked as he took off his shoes.

"What?" Riku asked as he sat on his bed.

"Did you guys kiss?" Sora asked again and unzipped his jumpsuit.

"Why?" Riku replied.

"Just curious," Sora replied and stood. Riku shook his head and chuckled.

"Did you?" Sora asked as he flopped on his bed.

"How old are you again Sora?" Riku asked as he laid back in his bed.

"Really Riku?" Sora asked appalled.

"Just making sure…you sound like a kid," Riku chuckled.

"I'm 15 thank you very much. Some friend you are. I thought we were supposed to share secrets and stuff," Sora pouted. Riku chuckled and placed his hands behind his head.

Silence fell over the two teens, they knew that tomorrow would be the day they would find the place called the "End of the World".

"We did kiss," Riku spoke up. Riku heard shuffling and turned to see Sora on his side looking directly at him.

"R-Really? H-How was it?" Sora asked his curiosity radiating off of him.

"Amazing…her lips were so soft…" Riku trailed off as he remembered the moment it happened. Sora looked at his friend, as his eyes seemed to glaze over in thought.

"I can't leave you two alone without you being all over her Riku…" Sora commented as a silly grin appeared on his lips.

"Huh?" Riku asked as he looked over at Sora.

"You can't have her. She's my friend. I talked to her first," Sora started as he laid back on to his pillow.

"What are you trying to say Sora?" Riku asked as he looked at his friend.

"Share. Or we're going to fight," Sora stuck out his tongue at the older teen. Riku laughed in response.

Silence fell over the two teens again as the thought of their blue haired friend ran through there minds. They knew they had to take care of the one that called himself Ansem and hopefully Mitsu would be there as well.

"When we find Mitsu…everything will be back to normal, can't wait," Sora sighed.

"Yeah…back to normal," Riku commented quietly hoping that his friend was right.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for the long wait, I've been traveling again and this time I am in London doing an Internship. Anyways here is chapter 18. I'm thinking that there are at least three more chapters before the end.  
**

Kairi was rescused and they all made it back to Traverse Town to recuperate themselves for the battles to come, even with a guilty heart. Yue finally spilled the beans, a knight for the eighth princess, but is he still holding back? Yasuto seems to think so, the three friends are hoping for things to go back to normal will they? What lies waiting at the End of the World? We'll see in up coming chapters.


	19. Memories

"Why didn't the King tell us about Mitsu?" Shige asked quietly as a cigarette hung from his lips.

"I'm not sure…everything that he does is for a reason…then again we haven't seen him for a few months…" Yasuto said as he laid back on his bed.

"The Queen was hysterical when she found that note…" Shige sighed heavily as he lit the cigarette.

"Honestly Shige…something is bothering me about Yue," Yasuto said.

"Yeah I know…we've been working with each other too long I know when something is bothering you," Shige replied and took a drag from his cigarette.

"I know that he was apart of the King's men, but the fact that he knows more than both of us and we are still the King's men. That does not make any sense to me," Yasuto sighed.

"I know that he knows more than what he's letting on," Yasuto said

"Maybe it's as simple as you put it. He knows more than what he's telling us," Shige shrugged.

"Why and how," Yasuto sighed.

"Good questions…" Shige said and took another drag from his cigarette.

* * *

"_We got Paopu fruit!" Mitsu called out to Sora and Kairi sitting by the beach._

"_Awesome! I've been meaning to try it," Sora said as he looked at his two friends approaching him._

"_Don't you know what they say about Paopu fruit?" Kairi asked sheepishly._

"_No…what do they say?" Sora asked confused._

"_Oh come on Kairi it's just a legend…not even real," Mitsu chuckled._

"_If you share it with someone they'll remain in your life forever," Riku replied with a smirk._

"_Kyaa~! It's so romantic!" Kairi squeaked._

"_Oh geez," Mitsu sighed._

"_Whaaat?" Sora asked not believing the myth around the Paopu fruit._

"_Romantic huh…" Riku said as he chuckled._

"_Sora! Sora let's share one! Did you bring just one?" Kairi asked._

"_But…" Sora started._

"_Come on it'll be fun even if it's not true," Kairi said_

"_Um…" Sora started as he looked towards Mitsu and Riku._

"_Hey Mitsu do you want to share one since those love birds over there are sharing one?" Riku asked with a smirk._

"_W-What? Riku!" Mitsu blushed. _

_Sora watched as Riku broke the Paopu fruit in half and offered half to Mitsu, she hesitantly took the half from Riku and placed it to her lips._

* * *

"_Rise and shine Riku!" Mitsu called out as she opened the curtains in his attic room. Riku groaned and covered his head with the closest pillow he could feel._

"_Get up Riku," Mitsu said as she went over to the sleeping teen._

_She yanked the pillow from his arm and whacked him with it._

"_Ughn!" Riku groaned._

"_Up!" Mitsu yelled as she held the pillow over his head ready to whack him with it again. Riku held up his hand trying to block the pillow._

"_I'm up I'm up…calm down," Riku said as he slowly sat up._

_"Good," Mitsu said and smiled. She tossed the pillow on his bed, then walked over to the balcony doors and opened them._

_"Why…are you up so early?" Riku asked as he stared at Mitsu groggily._

_"It's not early. It's the afternoon," Mitsu replied and looked at him from the balcony doors. Riku looked at Mitsu, and she at him. After a few moments Mitsu crossed her arms._

_"Are you going to get dressed or are we going to have a staring contest?" Mitsu asked._

_"I prefer the staring contest. I've always thought your eyes were kind of cute," Riku replied. Mitsu's eye twitched. Riku chuckled and got out of bed, Mitsu threw some clothes at him._

_"Get dressed!" She yelled while blushing._

_"oof! Fine Fine!" Riku groaned as he stretched. Mitsu looked at Riku but then quickly looked away realizing he was in his boxers, she blushed even deeper._

_"Shouldn't you be worrying about morning wood?" Mitsu quipped. Riku looked at Mitsu and smirked, he knew that she was blushing because of his lack of clothing._

_"Wanna take care of it for me?" Riku asked._

_"You're such a pervert Riku," Mitsu commented as her cheeks turned bright red, Riku chuckled._

* * *

"Don't worry Kairi after this is over we'll come back," Sora said as he smiled sheepishly at the red haired girl in front of him.

"Do you still have it?" Kairi asked with a small frown on her lips.

Instinctively Sora went to his pocket and pulled out a star shaped charm and held it up for Kairi to see. Kairi turned to Riku to see is the white haired boy had his. Doing the same as Sora, Riku went to his pocket and pulled out two star shaped charms. The group of teens silently looked at the extra charm in Riku's hand.

"I will take that," Kairi said as she took Mitsu's charm from him and gave her charm to Sora.

"You both have to come back so that I can give Mitsu her charm and so I can get my charm back," Kairi added.

Riku looked at Kairi and then back to his hand, the charm that Kairi had in her possession was the only thing that he had left of Mitsu but he knew that Kairi wanted them all to come back and this seemed to be the best way for her to make sure they did.

"Alright," Sora and Riku said together.

"Now…Go!...before I start to cry…" Kairi trailed off her eyes welling up with tears.

"We'll be back with Mitsu. We promise!" Sora shouted as he ran off with Riku. Kairi watched as her two friends set off to find another friend.

"Just…come back safe…please…" Kairi said quietly.

* * *

"Alright! Let's go!" Sora said as he walked pass Shige and Yasuto.

"Yeah we don't want to waste anymore time," Riku added as he followed Sora.

"Awesome," Shige replied as he followed the two teens.

"Are you going Yue?" Yasuto asked hesitantly.

"I don't have a choice, Mitsu dragged me into this," Yue said as he approached the ship.

"Good, that means you can tell me more about yourself on the way there," Yasuto smiled as he watched Yue get onto the ship.

"….Sure?" Yue said hesitantly.

* * *

Seeming like minutes later the sleek ship jumped from hyper travel and landed in a desolate area with few pieces of jagged earth littered across the almost transparent ground. The sky and horizon was bare, no sun or clouds could be found.

"W-What happened here?" Sora asked, as he looked around shocked.

"There's almost nothing here," Riku said as he also looked around.

"This is what he heartless do…" Yasuto started as he too looked around.

"Destroy and Devour and everything in hopes of getting a heart…" Shige commented.

"It's so empty…" Sora commented.

"Let's go…" Yue said as he walked forward. The other follows after him.

As the group continues to walk across the almost transparent ground, Sora suddenly stop and clutches his chest.

"Sora are you ok?" Riku asked as he stopped. The older men stopped to make sure the two teens were alright.

"There's something here…pulling my…" Sora started as he looked up, a ominous dark cloud hovered over them and suddenly engulfed the group.

"This orb is giving off dark energy," Yasuto said as he stood in front of Sora.

"Finally action…bring it," Shige said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Sora you ok?" Riku asked as his key blade appeared in his hand. Riku held out his other hand to help Sora stand.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sora said as his key blade appeared in his hand.

"Here it comes," Yue said as he gripped his lance.

* * *

"So this is her…" a man in a hooded red cloak said as he looked at Mitsu's unconscious body.

"Yeah…but she doesn't have a heart," a female in a hooded black cloak replied.

"That is fine…" the man replied

"But we might have trouble…" the female voice replied

"The young boys I assume?" the man asked and sighed heavily.

"Yes…that's what he said before he vanished too,"

"As long as she is safe…she will have a heart. I will make sure of that," the man replied.

"Is she really what you say she is?" the woman asked.

"That she is…the Eighth Princess, the one that is usually forgotten…a lost memory to the world," the man replied.

"That sounds unfortunate…and sad to be a lost memory," the woman said as she looked down at Mitsu's sleeping form.

"It takes time for memories to be recovered…but it is never forgotten Namine," the man replied.

Namine looked at the red-cloaked man and then down to Mitsu as if lost in thought.

"They will come for her you know what you are to do Namine," the man said as a portal appeared.

"Yes…I know," Namine replied quietly as she turned to the man and watched him vanish into the dark portal.

* * *

**A/N:** **I'm back in the United States and here to stay for a while. I thought I was going to have time, but I don't so updating will be sparse. Apologies.**

**Well It's official Yue is still hiding information from everyone, while memories of Mitsu float through the sleeping minds of Riku and Sora I hope they continue to remember. Kairi is slightly good at hiding her emotions, but she tries her hardest to make sure that he dear friends return to her including Mitsu. The End of the World what is to come from a desolate dimension? Is there anything to find there? Namine has made an appearance, and the red-cloaked man?**


	20. Anamenesis

**A/N:** Apologies for the lack of updating, I had to get something straightened out before continuing to write. It's been really hard for me to write for some reason, I'm not for sure what the reason is I'm still looking into it. I do plan on trying to finish this series soon, there's about three more chapters left and then I'll go back and edit the grammatical mistakes and writing as a whole. Thank you for being patient with me!

* * *

"So these are just recreations of the worlds we've been to…" Yue trailed off as he looked at the black spot of where the dark hound once laid.

"This is definitely a Midgar look a like," Shige commented.

"Mitsu went missing here…right?" Sora asked as he looked around.

"I wonder why…" Shige trailed off his voice accusing as he looked at Riku.

"Don't look at me," Riku replied bluntly as he walked pass Sora.

"You—" Shige started.

"Shut up Shige. We don't have time for this," Yasuto spoke up as he gripped his guns.

"Here they come again," Yue commented as spun his lance.

"Does it never end?!" Sora sighed heavily and readied himself.

* * *

"Why are you the one that finds the left overs hmmm?" a female voice asked annoyed as she looked down at an almost lifeless young girl next to Axel.

"Maybe I'm just good at it?" Axel smirked.

"You shouldn't be excited that you're good at finding trash," The blond haired woman said as she walked away.

"Snotty as usual…" Axel said as he turned back to the mauve haired girl next to him.

"I suppose you should meet Xemnas…" Axel said as he looked closely at the girl. The girl didn't make eye contact with Axel he would turn her head and look at the ground lifelessly.

"You remind me so much of him, but you look like her," Axel commented and sighed.

* * *

"We're back at Hallow Bastion…" Sora commented as his footsteps echoed through the grand hall.

"The last place we visited," Shige commented as he crouched and placed a cigarette between his lips.

"Let's find this boss and let's go," Yue commented as he continued through the hall.

"Someone is in a hurry," Shige mocked.

"He's not the only one," Yasuto said and nodded to Riku and Sora. Riku glanced at Yasuto before following Yue.

"We just want to find Mitsu, so let's go!" Sora said as followed after Riku and Yue.

As Sora caught up to Riku, he and Riku were suddenly throw to the floor by dark energy exploding near them.

"And there is the boss," Shige said as he took a long drag from his cigarette. Yasuto glanced at Shige and then to the dark and tattered form of Sin.

"A heartless…" Yue commented.

"Well…let's do this then," Shige said and stood.

Without warning Sora and Riku charged at the heartless. Shige charged as Yasuto slowly approached and Yue inched towards the fight looking for an opening.

"_These are all memories of ours…why are we going through this? Is someone trying to get a point across to us?_" Yasuto thought as he watched Sora, Riku and Shige attack the heartless without remorse.

"Maybe I'm just over thinking it," Yasuto said to himself as he aimed his gun at the head of the heartless that Yue purposely pushed towards him.

"Get out of my way," Yasuto said and fired without a second thought.

* * *

"…I'm…falling…where…am…I…falling to…Sora… Ri…ku…"

Mitsu felt herself falling into a never ending void of water, her mind was becoming numb and her body refused to function. She hoped that someone would catch her and not let her fall endlessly into the blue void.

_Don't worry Neph…I'm here for you…_

Hands suddenly supported Mitsu, stopping her body from falling lifelessly, it was a man who spoke to her.

"_Neph_?" Mitsu thought to herself as she listened to the man that held her.

_You are safe with me. I promise,_

* * *

"T-This is…" Sora started as he looked at the sight in front of him shocked.

"Destiny Island…" Riku finished as he looked around at the once familiar island he and his friends once shared. Shige ran a hand through his auburn hair and looked around.

"This is your world?" Shige asked.

"Yeah…" Sora trailed off as he started to walk forward.

"_We weren't here when they were here…so…someone is trying to get a message across to us…_" Yasuto thought to himself as he looked around cautiously. Riku took a step forward focused on an almost hidden away spot by the waterfall.

"Riku…" Sora started as he noticed what his friend was looking at.

"I know this is not Destiny Island…but…I have to see…" Riku trailed off and took a step.

"I'll go with you," Sora replied and also took a step.

"Wait—" Yasuto started .

As the two teens took a step the ground began to tremble, taking the group by surprise.

"Brace yourselves! I can't feel darkness coming!" Yue shouted.

"Darkness?! What?!" Sora shouted.

The tremors began to tear apart Destiny Island things that held memories broke away from the island and what replaced them were dark shards of energy that burst through the white sands of Destiny Island. The tremors stopped leaving the group confused and weary.

"There's a lot of darkness situated here…someone or thing is here…" Yasuto said cautiously.

_She was foolish to give up her heart…._

"Show yourself!" Riku shouted.

_To think the idiotic girl with so much power would give up her heart to foolish boy tis unfortunate._

"Don't talk shit about Mitsu! Get your ass out here!" Shige snarled.

A man with silver hair appeared behind the group, the group quickly turns around and prepared to attack.

"You all lack the most important knowledge of the heart…and in turn will be devoured by the darkness as she was,"

"So you're the one who calls yourself Ansem hmmm…you look nothing like Ansem," Shige commented.

"Indeed," Yasuto said

"More like a heartless wanna be…" Shige quipped.

"You can pull a mask over your eyes if you so choose…but your hearts will lead me to Kingdom Hearts," Ansem smirked.

"Like hell we will!" Riku shouted.

"Yeah! We're gonna kick your butt and have you take us to Mitsu!" Sora shouted as his key blade materialized in his hand.

"The key blade hmm…you do not understand it's power and what it's real purpose is do you?" Ansem asked.

"It's to banish the darkness like you from where it came from!" Riku shouted his anger apparent.

Ansem's deep chuckle reverberated though the now tattered and dark infested Destiny Island, Ansem's golden eyes looked at Riku and Sora as he began to levitate.

" Au Contraire boy…If I am to be devoured by the light of the key blade then you will accompany me " Ansem replied unaffected by the two teen's threats.

"I don't think so! Mitsu's heart will protect him!" Sora shouted and stepped forward. Ansem laughed at Sora's attempt to stand up for Riku.

"That useless princess born to be used and die?! Her heart is weak as much as her useless Knight." Ansem replied laughing.  
"I'll make you eat those words!" Riku and Shige growled and dashed at Ansem

"Wait—" Yue started.

Riku's and Shige's weapons clashed with metal causing surprising both Riku and Shige.

"Get out of my way Kadaj…" Riku growled as he hopped back.

"You know I can't do that comrade," Kadaj replied.

"It's you again?! You have bad timing you know that?" Shige joked as he tried to hold back his rage.

"Haven't you noticed? They are spawns of the darkness…they will not vanish...," Ansem trailed off as Yazoo stood next to Ansem, a smirk on his lips.

"Yasuto…" Yue started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm really tired of fighting you," Yasuto said annoyed at the situation and pulled his guns from his holster.

"Sora, Riku go after Ansem. Shige, Yasuto and I will take care of this," Yue said as his lance appeared in his hand.

"Good," Riku said as he stepped back from Kadaj. Sora nodded at Riku before darting off to Ansem.

"We're gonna play again huh," Loz said as he cracked his neck.

"This time I'm gonna make sure you stay in the darkness you annoying piece of shit," Shige growled.

"Sooo you must be Mitsu's guardian hm? You suck at your job," Kadaj joked.

"Sorry to be rude but you have no say in what I do. You're just a spawn of a man's enemy who doesn't want to be forgotten," Yue commented. Without notice Kadaj lunged at Yue, Yue easily blocked the young silver haired man's attack.

"You take that back!" Kadaj growled. Yue smirked in response to the man's reaction.

* * *

Riku swung his keyblade in a blind rage as he continuously attacked Ansem, Sora suddenly jumped back and threw his key blade like a boomerang at the heartless.

"Useless," Ansem commented as he easily avoided the key blade seemingly phase through Riku and over to the defenseless Sora.

"Sora!" Riku shouted as he spotted Sora's keyblade. He quickly grabbed the blade and threw it back towards him, Sora quickly caught it and dashed forward. Riku and Sora slashed at Ansem as they passed hurting the heartless and fueling his anger.

"Enough of this!" Ansem shouted as his eyes began to glow golden, Sora and Riku were blown back in opposite directions into the darkness. Quickly regaining their footing the two teens dashed to each other and put their backs against one another to protect themselves from a back attack.

"You're not gonna beat us! We have people waiting for us!" Sora shouted into the darkness.

"Mitsu is waiting for us to find her! There is no way in hell we're letting you take us down!" Riku shouted

_Riku! I'm scared!_

The two teens froze as Mitsu's voice surrounded them.

"M-Mitsu?" Riku replied shocked and instinctive took a step forward.

Riku! Look out!" Sora shouted and pushed Riku out of the way of a dark energy ball.

"The one you hold dearly will be your downfall boy…" Ansem's voice came from above Sora and Riku catching them by surprise. Ansem held out his hands and a hail of dark energy balls rained from his hands as he slowly levitated towards the ground.

_The darkness emitting from his body…_

"Bring Mitsu back!" Sora shouted as he raised his key blade while Riku shielded him with his winged key blade.

_Unlock the fool's false heart…_

Lightening rains down from the darkness and strikes Ansem multiple times stunning him.

"Let's end this!" Riku shouted and dashed off towards Ansem, Sora followed after him and jumped. Just as they were about to land a hit they are blown back.

"Your hearts are weak you fools!" Ansem shouted as dark energy came from his body.

"You're the fool Ansem! " Sora shouted and pointed his key blade at him.

"You're going to be devoured by light!" Riku shouted and readied himself to attack.

Riku and Sora both dashed at the heartless clutching the heartless symbol plastered on his chest. In desperation Ansem's body emitted large amounts of energy before he snarled almost beast like.

"YOU WILL DIE!"

* * *

Yasuto panted heavily as he hesitantly touched his face, his blood coated his hand and dripped on to the floor. Yasuto chuckled deeply as he looked at Yazoo holding his side, blood coated the man's long trench coat and gloves.

"Nice job for a shadow," Yasuto commented his voice deep and void of emotion. Shaking his blood from his hand and wiping his face more Yasuto approached Yazoo holding his gun.

"Same to you King's Men…" Yazoo said as he held on to his 'Velvet Nightmare'.

The two men approached each other and pointed their guns at one another smirking.

"I'm getting tired of this…how about we finish this?" Yasuto suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan," Yazoo replied.

"Yasuto!" Shige shouted as he blocked an attack from Loz.

"Pay attention. Or you'll lose this game," Loz smirked.

"You're friend seemed to hurt Yazoo…he won't last much longer," Kadaj commented as he sung his blade down. Yue easily blocked and took a quick glance at Yasuto.

"You don't know the King's Men very well," Yue replied and pushed Kadaj back. Kadaj looked at Yue confused until he heard a sharp cry come from Yazoo.

"Yazoo!" Kadaj shouted as he watched the man wobble and attempt to steady himself.

"As if I'd let myself die in a duel," Yasuto commented and he watched as Loz dashed over to him and prevent Yazoo from falling.

"I'm not dying…we…just need to find Mother," Yazoo panted as black colored blood came from his lips. Kadaj glanced at Yazoo and then back to Yue frowning.

"You have luck on your side," Kadaj said firmly.

"Perhaps, " Yue trailed off and pointed his lance at Kadaj.

"Until next time…broken knight," Kadaj said as he and his brother vanished into the darkness.

* * *

"You think you've won, but you are far from it," Ansem growled.

"We'll see about that," Riku shouted.

"Face it! You've lost Ansem!" Sora hollered.

Ansem levitated in front of the two teens and crossed his arms.

"That is what you think…" Ansem trailed off and chuckled.

Without warning the darkness beneath their feet began to swallow the two teens. Instantly the teens began to struggle, Sora glanced over to the three King's men and noticed they were struggling as well.

"We're sinking!" Sora shouted.

"**Join me! In the darkness!"**


	21. Consign to Oblivion

**A/N: One of three chapters left in the Dual Keyblade Wielder. I am still trying to regain my writing spirit back. It's taking much longer than I thought it was going, but life is sometimes stressful and I'm dealing. The Dual Keyblade Wielder will be finished before I am to start working on another series.**

* * *

"Where are we?" Sora asked as he and the others looked around in the darkness.

"We're so far into the darkness…," Yasuto commented.

"Everything has been devoured…" Shige commented as he also looked around.

"This truly is the darkness...," Yue commented.

"Ansem is still here…" Riku commented reminding everyone around him as he cautiously looked around.

After defeating the deformed and warped creations that spawned from the darkness inside of Ansem they all fell in the darkness and landed on a solitary path.

"Is that a door over there?" Sora asked and pointed.

The group looked towards the doors confused as to their origins and where they led to.

_"It's futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness,"_ Ansem started as he hovered in front of the pristine grand doors.

Instantly the group dashed towards Ansem and the unknown doors.

"Ansem you-!" Sora started

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" Ansem ordered and reached for the doors.

"Kingdom Hearts?!" Yasuto and Shige shouted surprised as the doors seemed to move by themselves. The doors had cracked themselves open and allowed dark smoke and black energy swirling within the smoke to seep through.

"Supreme Darkness...Kingdom Hearts is mine!"

"No! You're wrong! I know from the warmth in my heart Kingdom Hearts is light!" Sora shouted causing beams of pure light to shoot from the crack of the door.

"W-What! Light?...But...why…?" Ansem whispered hoarsely as the bright beams of light drained him of his energy and began to break away.

Shige and Yasuto watched as Ansem broke away into pieces and then looked at each other.

"Were you bluffing?" Riku asked.

"Of course not! I felt it!" Sora replied with a cheeky grin.

"Riiite..Now that he's gone let's check this out we might find out something about Mitsu's heart" Riku said as he approached the door. Yue chuckled and followed after Riku.

The group stopped a few feet in front of the two pristine doors and hesitated to move forward. Shige grinned and nudged Sora closer.

"Go ahead and take a look Sora...our fearless leader," Shige said his voice dripping heavily with sarcasm.

"Uh...why do I have to look?" Sora asked.

"You were so sure that Kingdom Hearts was full of light," Shige continued.

"How about we just close it and not look?" Yue suggested.

"That doesn't mean I have to look-" Sora started when Riku stepped forward and peeked his head in. Riku shook his head to clear his mind, he felt something inside of him awaken and push against him.

"Heartless...There's heartless inside of here!" Riku said shocked as he looked at the the large multi eyed glob in a shallow pit.

"Heartless?!" Sora and Shige shouted as they pushed forward to look accidentally pushing Yue and Riku pass the doors.

"WE HAVE TO CLOSE THIS NOW," Yasuto said as he began pushing the door.

"Riku, Yue get out-" Sora started when a bright light blinded the men and destroying the heartless the approached the group from behind.

"King Mamoru!?" Shige, Yasuto and Yue shouted as the looked at the man behind standing on the ledge behind Riku and Yue.

"Yo," Mamoru said as he glanced at the group over his shoulder.

"Your Majesty!? What are you doing?!" Yasuto shouted.

"Don't worry! You guys did good getting here, but now is not the time to talk. We need to get those doors closed," Mamoru ordered.

"You heard the man!" Shige shouted and began to pull at the doors as Riku and Yue began to push against it.

"But Riku-" Sora started.

"Don't worry Sora there will always be a door to the light and to your friends," Mamoru said as he stuck down a heartless.

"Sora, trust King Mamoru," Yasuto said as he continued to pull.

"Hurry they're coming!" Yue said as pushed.

"Shige, Yasuto. I'm sorry and I thank you," Mamoru said as he swung

The grand doors to Kingdom Hearts start to budge. Riku and Yue stopped pushing to allow their comrades to finish closing the door.

"See you guys later," Yue said as he glanced at Shige and Yasuto.

"I'm not letting you off so easily Yue. You know more than what you let on," Yasuto growled.

"Yeah, if you hide I'll beat your ass to a bloody pulp," Shige grinned.

"Take care of her...and I'll find Mitsu," Riku said to Sora as the doors closed.

"Not if I find her first Riku!" Sora shouted angrily as the doors closed by themselves.

"_We'll see about that" _

Those were the last words that Sora heard before the door shattered into light particles disappearing into the darkness. The grand doors revealed a hidden path behind it.

Sora sunk to his knees realizing that he was back where he started, missing his two of his best friends.

"That cunning bastard Yue…" Yasuto cursed.

"The Queen is gonna kill us…" Shige murmured.

"Sora!"

Sora quickly shot up and looked around to see Kairi waving for him, he quickly stood up and ran towards her.

"Aaand of course he gets the girl…" Shige scoffed.

"I need a drink and Mitsu-" Shige started as he place a cigarette between his lips

Yasuto glared and smacked Shige on the back of the head knocking the cigarette from his lips.

"Be serious here now. Yue is gone with the King and now we have no idea what the hell is going on" Yasuto growled.

"Oh hell Yasuto you don't need to take it out on me," Shige said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Kairi!?" Sora shouted confused.

"Sora!" Kairi said and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked confused.

" I dunno I was in Traverse Town and I blinked and I was here.." Kairi started.

"Where's Riku? Did you find Mitsu-" Kairi started when suddenly the ground began to move underneath her causing her to stumble. Sora instantly reached out to grab her hand helping her stand.

"What's happening?" Kairi asked as she looked around her, Destiny Island was recreating itself around her and slowly pulling Sora away from her.

"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I have to find Riku and Mitsu and then I'll come back to you. I promise! "

" I know you will!" Kairi cried out.

* * *

"Your majesty," Riku started as he keyblade disappeared.

"You can call me Mamoru for the moment. We are not in a place that requires formal addressing," Mamoru replied with a small grin.

"You obviously have a plan your Majesty" Yue started ignoring Mamoru's previous comment and kept his formality. Mamoru pouted and turned to Riku and Yue.

"I do...and your friend Mitsu is an important key to this as well," Mamoru replied as he turned to Riku.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Well...we made it out of there because of the princess' aura around you and I should apologize too," Mamoru sighed again.

"For what?" Riku asked.

"For not moving quicker I was held up by past issues. Yue and I both knew that your friend Mitsu was a princess. I didn't know how important she was...," Mamoru started.

"You knew?" Riku said as he looked at Yue.

"Naturally," Yue replied smoothly.

"Actually...I still don't know how powerful she is...but...that person that took her body proves to me that something big is about to happen..." Mamoru trailed off in thought as he ran his hand through his deep cerulean blue hair.

"You've been busy your Majesty...I'm sure Her Majesty will have a head full of white hair when you return," Yue quipped.

"I'm sure it'll turn back to fiery red when she tries to kill me," Mamoru sighed.

"Anyway Riku, Yue...I will need your help for this...the Heartless that called himself Ansem was not Ansem...and the group that has Mitsu's body is making me unsettled, but what I am asking of you will be difficult…" Mamoru trailed off as he looked seriously at the two in front of him.

Riku felt his pulse quicken at Mamoru's words, the thought of rescuing Mitsu, apologizing ten fold, and wrapping his arms around her was more important to him than anything.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"I need you both to embrace the darkness once again,"


	22. Our Secret

**A/N: This chapter and the final chapter is a very shorten version of Chain of Memories, so the chapters are a little lengthy. I still haven't fully regain my writing spirit back but I am trying, and the next chapter is the final one in this series.**

* * *

"All of this over a princess that does not have a heart..."

"She involved herself in this on her own will...her losing her heart was unfortunate..."

"Mamoru...we must protect her and keep her from the boy,"

"and her friends?" Mamoru asked.

"They will be rewarded eventually...,"

"DiZ...are you sure we should do this? I feel terrible for this...just imagine what Shimiya would say," Mamoru whined.

"You will survive. She loves you with all of her heart," DiZ replied.

"I guess so..." Mamoru said uncertainly.

* * *

Axel carried Mitsu's lifeless body as he hummed a tune through the white halls of a castle. He glanced down at the girl and smiled.

"You know you caused a lot of trouble...my dear Mitsu…" Axel said as he continued to walk.

"You do know that you're going to get in trouble right?"

Axel stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at the person that called him out and turned back around.

"Oh it's just you Demyx," Axel said as he continued to walk.

"Well at least you remembered my name…" Demyx commented as he followed after Axel.

"R...i..,"

Axel turned his attention to the blue haired arms in his arms and leaned down to hear what she was attempting to say.

"Who are you calling out for hmm?" Axel asked surprised that she was able to say anything without a heart.

"A hollow shell and yet our boss wants to use her against the keyblade wielder…" Demyx trailed off as he looked at Mitsu in Axel's arms.

"Well…" Axel started.

"But then again it's not our problem...she's being sacrificed for our Boss' plan," Demyx added.

Axel remained silent as he listened to Demyx talk about Mitsu's fate and what was going to happen to her.

"Oh yeah! Saix was looking for you,"

"Great...probably wants to rip me to shreds…" Axel sighed.

"W-What?" Demyx asked shocked.

"Looks like I should scram before he finds me," Axel muttered and opened a portal.

"Um?" Demyx started as he watched Axel disappear through the portal.

"Running away from Saix? Not good Axel...what are you getting yourself-!" Demyx jumped at a portal opening up behind him.

"S-Saix!" Demyx stuttered.

A man with long blue hair and a distinct scar crossing his face emerged from the portal. Saix glanced around and then focused on Demyx.

"Come. He wants to see us,"

* * *

"So I know that you're not very fond of me but I need a favor from you…" Axel started as he looked at a blond haired man reclining on chair. The blond haired man looked up at Axel and continued to shuffle his cards.

"What is it Axel come to try your luck again?" the unknown man said as he continued to look forward not bothering to turn to look at Axel.

"Not yet...but I do need your help with something…" Axel started.

"Oh?"

Axel nervously smirked at the platinum blond haired man in front of him. The man looked over his shoulder at Axel and noticed Mitsu in his arms.

"The girl…"

"Luxord. I need you to take her to Namine," Axel started.

"To the witch? You would trust her with the former princess?" Luxord asked.

"She wouldn't hurt her...I just need her body out of the way for a bit," Axel replied.

"She is causing you inconvenience…" Luxord trailed off.

"Not at all...but having a berserker come after me with a cute girl in my arms isn't going to be pretty," Axel joked.

Luxord looked over Axel and Mitsu before standing.

"I will aid you once Axel...and mind your luck while you are here," Luxord said as he approached Axel.

"Thanks Luxord...I owe you one," Axel said as he carefully passed over Mitsu over to Luxord.

"The only payment that interests me is the rematch you asked for," Luxord replied.

"If that's it, then expect it soon," Axel smirked and vanished into a dark portal.

"The former princess of heart...reduced to this…" Luxord commented to himself and disappeared into a dark portal.

* * *

"What is this place?" Sora said as he looked at a large castle directly on the path they decided to take.

"I have no clue...but it is on the path," Yasuto commented.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" Shige commented.

"There was only one way," Yasuto frowned at Shige.

"I was figuratively speaking…calm your face," Shige replied.

"This place is kinda creepy…" Sora commented. Yasuto and Shige turned to the castle and then each other.

"and a bit freaky...but I can get over that," Shige joked.

"It's the only way through...so let's go…" Sora trailed off as he headed for the door.

"You don't sound too thrilled," Yasuto commented on Sora's lack of energy.

"I just have a bad feeling about this place,"Sora replied.

"Don't Jinx us Sora!" Shige grabbed Sora's shoulder.

"Ack! Sorry!"

* * *

"He's here…Mitsu..."

"...so...ra…"

The blond haired girl looked at Mitsu hunched over in a corner lifelessly staring down at the white floor.

"I'm really sorry Mitsu...I'm sorry,"

"We have company~" a woman commented as she playfully tossed a green dagger up into the air and caught it easily.  
"Assuming it's the Keyblade wielder…" a man with long blond hair commented as he leaned on a wall.

"Wonderful,"

"Ick! This place is freaky! What's up with all of the white?" Shige commented with distaste.

"It's really bright as well," Yasuto said

Sora remained silent as he walked in front of the two men only to suddenly stop a few feet in front of them. A unknown person stood in front of them cloaked by a black hooded trench coat.

"What's with the scowling faces hm?"

"Who are you?" Yasuto as he stood closer to Sora.

"Woah Woah Woah Yasu...be more gentle...you're talking to a woman," Shige chuckled as he too stood closer to Sora.

"Oh please," Yasuto frowned.

The unknown woman placed a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion Keyblade Wielder," the woman said and bowed.

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora said confused.

"Yes," the woman said and let down her hood revealing her fiery red hair.

"Have I-" Shige started.

"Have I seen you before?" Sora asked as he looked at the woman.

"Perhaps...or it could be your imagination…" the woman trailed off.

"This isn't the place we need to be Sora. Let's go," Yasuto said and turned around looking for the door.

"The door-!" Yasuto started.

"Once you enter you can not leave from Castle Oblivion," the woman said.

"Ok…Who are you and what do you want?" Shige started.

"My name...is long forgotten...but I've been called Xilia," the woman replied.

"Xilia?" Sora repeated.

"Sora. Go through the castle...prove to them how strong you are and forgo your weighted memories," the woman said.

"Who are they?" Sora asked.

"The nobodies of Organization XIII," the woman replied.

"Organization XIII?!" Yasuto repeated.

"Castle Oblivion will get to you Sora...and when it does...well I'll just let you find that out,"the woman said as she bowed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shige shouted.

The woman looked at the group before disappearing into a dark portal.

"Alright then?!" Shige shouted.

"What did we get into now?" Sora muttered.

"Something time consuming…"Yasuto frowned

"We should have went to the left! instead of going forward," Shige commented.

"Oh please we didn't know what path were taking so shut up," Yasuto replied still frowning.

While the two older men bickered Sora pulled out the charm that Kairi gave him in Traverse Town. Gently rubbing his fingers across it and the charms attached to it. A reminder of his friends and what he was looking for.

"Alright. Let's go. I'll show them who they're messing with!" Sora shouted as he ran forward.

* * *

"It's you," a deep voice echoed in the empty halls of the castle.

"And you've bought a friend this time...I thought you had perished…Xue," the man with the long blond hair commented as he looked at Riku next to Yue.

"Xue," a deep blue haired man started

"I am not staying," Yue replied as he attempted to walk through the hall.

"Does Marluxia know that you are here?"

"No he doesn't Larxene," Yue replied.

"What's with the cold shoulder Xue? Don't tell me you've changed for the better" Larxene quipped.

"I have a heart," Yue commented.

"So...because of that you think you're all high and mighty…" Larxene commented

"Think whatever you want," Yue commented.

" You're an interesting person…"

Riku glanced at the blond long haired man staring at him.

"A heart full of light but encased in darkness...very interesting…"

"Stay away from him Vexen," Yue said as Riku frown at the man.

"Just a strand of hair," Vexen continued as he approached Riku.

"Sorry, I don't normally shed and giving out pieces of hair is not my thing," Riku commented.

Vexen suddenly snatches a strand of hair from Riku causing Riku to retailiate smacking the man's hand away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Riku growled.

Vexen smirked as he stepped back into a dark portal and disappeared.

"How strange…" Larxene commented as she looked at her nails.

"So...you're just passing through to-" Axel started.

"Twilight Town," Yue replied.

* * *

"That was Besaid…" Yasuto commented as he looked at the glowing door behind him disappear.

"So...is this just like another memory thing going on here? A trip down memory lane," Shige joked.

"So far we've been to Traverse Town met with the others and then went to Besaid we met Yuna, Rikku and Paine-" Sora started.

"Well look at you guys zooming through Castle Oblivion," Axel said as he slowly clapped for the three of them.

"Who are you?" Shige asked as he looked over Axel.

"I guess I can introduce myself finally...that is name is Axel, A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?" Axel said with a smirk.

"And I don't like you already," Shige commented.

"Well I can't help you there," Axel chuckled.

"Have you-" Sora started.

"Here to save someone?" Axel asked.

"We are passing through," Yasuto answered.

"Yeah we're looking for two friends," Sora added.

"Oooh really? What's their names?" Axel asked as he crossed his arms.

Shige placed his hand on Sora's shoulder and frowned.

"Don't tell him anything he knows something," Shige whispered.

Axel smirked at Shige's warning and shrugged.

"It's ok I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember their names," Axel said

"That's not true I do remember their names," Sora replied.

"What about you guys? Do you remember?" Axel motioned towards Shige and Yasuto.

"I remember," Shige and Yasuto said together.

"Riku and…" Yasuto thought to himself attempting to reaffirm that he knew the two they were looking for on to realize he was missing a name.

"Ohhh?" Axel said as smirk began to line his lips.

"Riku and…" Sora trailed off.

"As I thought...she would be heart broken to know that you've forgotten her," Axel said.

"W-What?" Shige stuttered.

Axel held up a star shaped charm similar to Sora's but it had blue markings on it.

"Does this ring a bell?" Axel said as he dangled the charm in the air.

"That's-" Sora started as his hand went to his pocket.

"It looks like yours but it's actually hers," Axel said as he tossed the charm to Sora.

"Who are you talking about?" Yasuto asked.

"You have to go through Castle Oblivion to find out...hopefully you'll make it," Axel said as he turned around.

"Wait Axel-" Sora started.

"Not a chance...gotta keep moving fast," Axel joked as he disappeared into a dark portal.

"This is bad…" Yasuto said under his breath.

"It's like she said...Castle Oblivion will get to you...and I know that I am forgetting someone really important to me and Sora...but I can't...remember," Shige said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"This looks really...familiar…"Sora said as he looked at the charm.

"Her name is on the tip of my tongue…"

Sora continued to look at the charm as if in a trance, he pulled out the other charm to see yellow markings on the charm.

"Namine and Tsumi…" Sora said quietly causing the two men to look at him.

"Namine and Tsumi?" Shige repeated.

"Those were the names I came up with...but Tsumi has lavender hair…" Sora trailed off.

"So who does the charm belong to?" Yasuto asked.

"I dunno, but this looks like Namine's work," Sora replied as he looked at the charm once again.

"This is really time consuming let's go," Yasuto said and took a step forward only to stumble and collapse.

"Yasu-" Sora started before he collapsed to the ground.

"W-What...the..hell…" Shige muttered before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Namine squatted in front of Mitsu and reached out to brush her blue hair from her face. She quickly retracted her hand as Axel came from a portal. Axel looked at Namine as she looked back at him.

"Hello Namine," Axel smirked.

"Hello Axel," Namine replied as she looked to the ground.

"Are you enjoying her company?" Axel asked. Namine remained silent and looked away from him.

"No reply?" Axel asked.

"There's not much I can say," Namine said.

"I guess...sheez Namine making me upset…" Axel muttered playfully.

"Us Nobodies have no feelings Axel," Namine replied.

"Did Marluxia tell you that? That's a lie…"Axel replied as he looked at Mitsu.

"She makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside,"

Namine looked at Mitsu and then to Axel, Marluxia had told her that Nobodies has feelings and they were just an empty shell. She knew about Mitsu's unique ability and strength, but she had lost her heart. She was an empty shell just like her, she glanced up at Axel.

"You want to ask something?"

"Will...Sora be ok?" Namine asked meekly.

"Worried?" Axel asked.

"Yes," Namine replied.

"He's dreaming," Axel replied.

"Good…" Namine replied.

"How long are you gonna twist his memories?"

"Until...Marluxia tells me to stop," Namine replied.

"Poor little Namine," Axel sighed.

"Do you...want something?" Namine asked.

"Don't let Sora forget about Mitsu...he has to save Mitsu," Axel said his voice void of emotion.

"But Marluxia-" Namine started.

"He doesn't have to know…" Axel said as he held a finger to his lips.

"It'll be our secret,"


End file.
